


Violent Reactions

by Crimson Illusions (lepetiterik), Seedling_lotus



Series: Fragmented Mirrors [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Saiyuki
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Drowning, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Roleplay Logs, Snowball Fight, Torture, We all hate Xian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/pseuds/Crimson%20Illusions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seedling_lotus/pseuds/Seedling_lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School: The Best Years of Your Life. For Kanda and Gojyo, they severely hoped this was a lie.</p><p>The various short stories of a highschool AU crossover between DGM and Saiyuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> …Yeah, we really don't know either. Enjoy.

“Silence,” Shěn Fu called to the class as she stalked in with the ringing of the bell. Kanda rolled his eyes as his classmates immediately shut up, finding their seats in a hurry. “Today, we are starting a group project, and before you start up a fuss, I’ve already chosen your groups for you.”

 

The bell rang while Gojyo was still in the hall but he was in no particular hurry to get to class. It was one of the ones he had to repeat so it wasn’t like there was anything new. He slipped in the back of the room just as his classmates were all groaning about pre-picked partners or some shit.

 

Kanda scoffed as his classmates groaned about not being able to pick their own partners. “Gojyo, how nice of you to join us,” Shěn Fu crooned with a wicked smile and a sharp glint in her eyes. “Now, I’ll assign all of you to your partners and then I will explain the project.”

Kanda tuned her out as she listed off people. It was only when he heard his own name that he started paying attention, and he found himself paired with the aforementioned Gojyo. The guy who was always late, and technically a sophomore. Brilliant.

 

Gojyo just rolled his eyes when the teacher called him out and slunk into a chair. He was put with the new kid, the creepy one with the sword. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

Grumbling to himself, Kanda listened as Shěn Fu went on and on about the project. They had to read some stupid book and do a report on it. But they had to make it interesting and insightful. Whatever the fuck that meant. So besides the extra work of them both individually having to write a paper on it, they had to make a presentation and a poster. What the actual fuck?

 

They had to do a presentation and poster with a partner, shit. And had to write a paper, fuck that. However, it seemed they had a lot of class time in the next few weeks and the rest of the period to break off and meet with their partners. Gojyo would be damned if he was moving though.

 

After rambling on about the project and handing out the books, Shěn Fu had them split off into their groups. Kanda glanced back towards his partner. The older teen didn’t seem like he was going to move, and had in fact slouched lower in his seat.

Kanda grumbled and stood as the rest of the class reorganized, taking his bag and sword with him as he moved to sit in a desk beside the red haired boy. He said nothing, just flipping the book open and starting to read, difficult though he still found understanding the Kanji to be.

 

“’Sup,” Gojyo nodded in the kid’s direction. The kid had already opened the book and started reading the damn thing. Maybe he got put with someone who would do most of the work. Things were looking up.

 

“Shut up and read,” Kanda snapped, shooting Gojyo a glare before turning back to his book. He’d be damned if he was going to be the one doing all the work, and he’d rather fail the damn project than pick up the redhead’s slack. No way in fucking hell.

 

“Damn, who spit in your cereal?” Not even a hello, but whatever. Gojyo shrugged and picked up the book and flipped through the first few pages. Then he started flipping through more nosily to see how many pages the book had. It wasn’t that long, but it was still too long for him to give a fuck.

 

Ten minutes later Gojyo was still flipping through the book in a manner that seemed to suggest counting out the pages in each chapter, and Kanda had only managed to get through four pages himself. That being said, it seemed as though Gojyo had no intention of reading, and Kanda was giving himself a headache trying to understand the words. This was why English was currently his best subject.

“No one spit in my fucking cereal,” Kanda griped, well aware that the question had been asked ten minutes ago, and Gojyo had likely given up on getting an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

Gojyo actually managed to read a decent chunk of the book. It wasn’t god awful actually. He slipped into class a just as the bell rang today because a teacher had chased him back inside when he was smoking behind the school between classes. He sat in his usual place in the back where he would draw the least attention to himself in class.

 

Kanda grumbled when the bell rang, flipping his book shut and dropping it on his desk. He’d gotten through most of it in the past few days, but it had taken a lot more time and effort than he wanted to admit. It was getting easier though, thankfully.

Shěn Fu rambled on about how she expected them to at least get started on their projects today and then she dismissed them to break off into their pairs. As with the days prior, Gojyo made no move to get up and Kanda moved to sit beside him. “What chapter are you on?” he asked as he dropped into the chair.

 

“Uh, seven or eight I think?” He pulled a worn copy out of his equally worn backpack. After flipping through a few pages he announced, “Seven. I’m half way through seven. You?”

 

“Nine,” Kanda said, picking up his copy and flipping through to where he’d left off at the start of class. “Just started it.”

 

“Ah. So I guess we should start thinking about what we wanna do for this project?”

 

“Hn,” Kanda said, flipping through the earlier chapters and squinting at the pages slightly. “Maybe character analyses would work.”

 

“Okay yeah.” Honestly Gojyo didn’t care what they did, he just needed to pass. “So what we talk about the characters and make a poster?”

 

“Something like that,” Kanda muttered, bringing the book closer to squint at a word he didn’t remember reading. He was half convinced he wasn’t reading it right at all, but the story made sense, so he couldn’t have been that far off.

 

“You okay there?” Gojyo asked slightly amused at what looked like Kanda trying to merge himself face first with the book.

 

“Yes,” Kanda said, dropping the book onto the desk with a huff. He leaned over to get a notebook from his bag grumbling about how it was so fucking hard to read kanji and why couldn’t he have gone to school in England or something and not in this god forsaken country with too many memories of things he’d rather forget.

 

“I mean, you looked like you were aquaintin’ the book with your face,” Gojyo continued, not one to let things lie.

 

“Didn’t remember reading something,” Kanda muttered, flipping through his notebook that was largely taken over by randomly scrawled death threats, all of which were written in English, until he found a blank page to write on.

 

“Uh-huh, right.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Kanda snapped. “Who are we gonna look at first?” He picked up his book again and flipped through the first chapter. “What about this Conch character?”

 

“You know that’s a shell right? Like, it’s not a person.” Granted, Gojyo only knew this because he asked Jien but Kanda didn’t need to know that.

 

Kanda stared at Gojyo for a moment before swearing violently and dropping the book on the desk. It took him a moment to calm himself down enough not to throw the book across the room and just walk out the fucking door. “The pig kid then,” he growled some minutes later when he could speak without swearing.

 

It wasn’t funny but it kinda was. However, Gojyo managed to stay completely straight-faced through Kanda’s mini hissy fit. This is why he had a great poker face. “Okay, what about him? I mean, the kid’s kinda a loser.”

 

“The hell if I know,” Kanda grumbled. “None of the book makes any sense anymore. I’ll have to read it again.”

 

Gojyo chewed his lip for a moment. “I could tell you what I’ve read that way you don’t have to go back?” Gojyo looked down at his desk. “Or not whatever,” he added, mumbling a little self-consciously.

 

Kanda glanced at his project partner in surprise. “Could you?” he asked. “This fucking Kanji is so fucking hard to read.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” he shrugged, genuine smile creeping onto his face. He spent the next several minutes explain what he read and what Jien had told him from when he had to read it. “And that’s as far as I got.”

 

“Thanks,” Kanda muttered as he finished scratching down notes on what Gojyo had told him. Despite his best efforts, they were almost entirely in English, a couple characters of Kanji thrown in with explanations beside them. “So Piggy. The loser kid with the glasses.”

 

“Yeah. I remember Jien said he was important because he was supposed to be knowledge or some shit but honestly I think he’s just whiney. I’ll have to ask again though.”

 

“Glasses character,” Kanda muttered. “Of course.” He rolled his eyes and jotted down a few more notes, making an effort to write them in kanji even though it made his handwriting nine times worse.

 

“Dude, what language is that?” Gojyo asked, pointing at Kanda’s notes.

 

“English, mostly,” Kanda said. “The rest is Chinese.”

 

“Ah, well if you can read that…” He sounded unconvinced.

 

“The English I can read,” Kanda grumbled. “The Chinese not so much.”

 

“Oh right, you’re new here.”

 

“In town, yes,” Kanda agreed.

 

“Where you from?”

 

“Most recently, or originally?” Kanda asked absently, erasing some of the Kanji and writing it in English again.

 

“Move around a lot, I take it?”

 

“We did,” Kanda said, nodding. “Had to in the beginning, and it was habit by the end. Tiedoll says we’ll stay here ‘til I finish high school though.”

 

Gojyo nodded. “I’ve been stuck in this shitty town my whole life.”

 

“That sounds nice actually,” Kanda muttered, picking up his book again and flipping through, squinting at the kanji as if that would make the meaning more clear.

 

Gojyo gave a small humorless laugh. “I would give anything. Anything, to get out of here.”

 

“Hn,” Kanda scoffed. “Being forced out by the yakuza isn’t exactly something to wish for.”

 

Better than having a reputation for something that wasn’t even your fault. But, “That sounds rough,” was all he said.

 

“Hn,” was all Kanda said in response. A minute or so later. “Who the fuck is this Ralph kid?”

 

“He’s the little shit who keeps fuckin’ up things on the island for Jack.”

 

"There's a Jack?" Kanda asked, flipping through the book. "Son of a bitch..."

 

“Yeah, he’s the one who kept using the conch to speak and run the meetings. He stayed on the beach.”

 

“I fucking quit,” Kanda groaned, dropping his head onto the desk with a solid thunk.

 

“It’s okay, we still have a few weeks before we’re really screwed.” He punched Kanda lightly in the shoulder.

 

Kanda jerked back in his chair and shot a glare at Gojyo. “Don’t touch me,” he snapped, hands fisting against his desk. He forced himself to breathe evenly even though it made him feel like he was going to pass out, his heart pounding a frightened tattoo against his ribs.

 

“Whoa dude!” Gojyo leaned back in his chair. He didn’t mean to startle the poor kid. “Sorry, man,” he said more quietly. “You okay?” Gojyo tried to make eye contact. Shit, he really didn’t mean to freak him out.

 

“I’m fine,” Kanda snarled, forcing back the fear and unclenching his fists. He took up his pen again and bowed over his notebook, writing down ideas, and murder plots on the rest of the page. He’d add an extra hour in the dojo for the rest of the week. Maybe that would help.

 

“Okay. I’m really sorry, dude.” Gojyo felt terrible. He meant it as a friendly gesture but managed to fuck this up too. Perfect.

 

“It’s fine,” Kanda muttered. “Not your fault.”

 

* * *

 

 

With Tiedoll’s help, Kanda had long finished his essay. The same could not be said for the project. They had maybe three days left to work and they were nowhere near done. Kanda wanted to blame Gojyo, but in reality, it was his own fault. It was hard to analyze a character when you couldn’t read what they were doing properly. “Fucking hell, I was hoping this wouldn’t have to go on outside of school too,” Kanda grumbled.

 

“That makes two of us,” Gojyo frowned briefly. Gojyo on the other hand had done little to nothing on his essay. Things had be a little rough lately and so he was a little preoccupied.

 

"You busy this afternoon?" Kanda asked

 

“Not really.”

 

"I am abducting you."

 

“For the project? Okay.”

 

"No, I need some extra muscle for a drug run," Kanda deadpanned before pulling a face. "Of course for the project."

 

“I mean I could do that too. I just figured with the project due next week we should probably do that first.”

 

"You are insane," Kanda snorted. "Your house or mine?"

 

“Not mine,” he snapped out, cutting off Kanda’s last syllable. He didn’t mean to say it so forcefully. “Uh, yours would pro’ly be better,” he tried to cover, not quite succeeding.

 

“Whatever,” Kanda muttered. “Just ignore Tiedoll. He’s fucking insane.” He was a bit surprised by Gojyo’s vehemence on the matter, but he didn’t really care. He’d be more comfortable in his own home anyway.

 

“Who’s Tiedoll and how insane are we talking?” he asked, glad Kanda changed the subject.

 

“My foster father, and not exactly insane so much as overbearing and art-happy,” Kanda said. “He’ll probably call you pretty and try to paint a portrait or something.”

 

Gojyo just snorted. “I know the ladies dig me, but I’m not exactly a looker,” he said vaguely gesturing to his scars.

 

“He’ll say they give you character,” Kanda scoffed. “Like I said, ignore him.”

 

“So should I meet you out front at the last bell?”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Kanda said, shrugging.

 

* * *

 

Gojyo’s last class let out early. Not that he would know as he ‘went to the bathroom’ and cut the last ten minutes or so. He sat on one of the tables out in the front, smoking. He had been dying of heat in his threadbare hoodie earlier but with the cool October wind he was glad he had it on. He readjusted his messy ponytail.

 

Kanda was not so lucky. His last couple classes were boring as hell and seemed to drag on for twice as long as they really took. When the last bell finally rang, Kanda jumped out of his seat and slung his bag onto his shoulder, grabbing Mugen and booking it out of the room before the teacher could keep him there any longer. He swore if he spent one more second in that classroom he was going to kill someone.

Once he got outside, he looked around for Gojyo. He found the older boy sitting on a table smoking and made a face, heading over. “Come on.”

 

Gojyo hopped off the table and crushed his finished cigarette under his foot. He was already digging in his pockets for another one as he walked over to Kanda.

 

When Gojyo had joined him, Kanda left school grounds and headed for home. For once, he took the shortest path, heading straight for the middle of town and the tea shop that he lived above. Why Tiedoll couldn’t have found someplace normal to live, Kanda would never know.

 

It wasn’t often Gojyo walked through the nice part of town. Usually he just took the longest possible road to home but this was the opposite side of town. He was little confused when they approached the teashop but then he realized they were going to an apartment.

 

“We have company,” Kanda called as he opened the door to the apartment. He toed out of his shoes before stepping inside. Tiedoll poked his head out of the kitchen, beaming.

“Welcome home, Yuu-kun,” he said. “Did you say you brought a friend?”

“A classmate,” Kanda said. “For a project.”

Tiedoll walked out, wiping charcoal smudged hands on an already grey rag. “I’m Froi Tiedoll; it’s a pleasure to meet one of Yuu-kun’s friends.”

“Would you stop fucking calling me that, old man?” Kanda snapped.

 

To be honest, Gojyo didn’t know what to make of the whole scene in front of him. But he was nothing if but adaptable. He took off his boots and put them in a mostly neat pile next to Kanda’s shoes. “Gojyo,” he waved as he entered.

 

“Now, now, Yuu-kun; you shouldn’t swear so much,” Tiedoll said. Kanda hissed angrily, turning his back.

“I’m going to make tea and we’re commandeering the living room,” he snapped. “Go back to your art project you no doubt left all over the kitchen.”

“So rude,” Tiedoll said with a smile before disappearing back into the kitchen. Kanda sighed and turned back to Gojyo.

“Want something to drink besides tea?” he asked. “We might have some sort of fruit drink or something, or there’s always water.”

 

“Oh, water’s fine.” Yeah, this was very different. He followed Kanda, really not sure what to do. He felt kinda out of place.

 

Kanda hummed an acknowledgement as he made his way into the kitchen. He set the kettle to boil before fetching a glass and filling it with tap water. He handed the glass over to Gojyo as he walked back through to the living room, steadfastly ignoring the mess of paints, brushes, and paper that littered the kitchen table.

“So what do you want to work on first?” Kanda asked, clearing the coffee table and dropping his bag on it.

 

Gojyo thanked Kanda and took a sip. “We should probably think about what to say then the poster?”

 

“Sure,” Kanda muttered, pulling out his notebook that was filling with more and more Chinese as the days passed. It was still jarring to read his notes though, since they were half and half, and it sometimes gave him a headache. “So what do you think? Split the characters, three each?”

 

“Yeah that works. Should we include the conch too?” Gojyo teased, but not meanly.

 

“Shut up,” Kanda said, rolling his eyes. “We’ll have to mention the conch anyway. Isn’t it sort of integral to Ralph and Jack’s characters?”

 

“So who do you want to take for characters?”

 

“Hmm… Ralph, Simon, and Roger,” Kanda said. “Or whoever. Doesn’t really matter.”

 

“So I get Piggy, Jack, and who?”

 

"Sam," Kanda suggested, shrugging.

 

“Oh right, SamnEric. I forgot about them.”

 

“If you want,” Kanda said. The kettle started whistling then. “Excuse me a sec.”

Kanda got up from the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, pulling the kettle off the burner and turning it off. He grabbed his favorite mug and the small tea pot with the built in tea steeper. Placing loose tea leaves in the steeper, Kanda poured the recently boiling water over them into the small pot, filling it with water before placing the lid on. He grabbed and extra mug just in case Gojyo changed his mind and carried the mugs and tea pot back out to the living room, setting them down across from their notes.

“Sorry about that,” he said.

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” It was warm in the apartment and Gojyo was dying in the thin hoodie. “Is it okay if I take this off?”

 

“Knock yourself out,” Kanda said, shrugging. He flicked through his notes while he waited for the tea to have steeped enough to serve.

 

“Awesome.” He unzipped and shrugged off the hoodie. His upper arms had a few ugly bruises in various states of healing. Gojyo pulled out his own notebook and opened up to his own shotty notes to compare. “So what should we say?”

 

“The hell if I know,” Kanda mumbled, pouring himself some tea. He sipped it to buy himself some time. “I suppose, something along the lines of introducing each character and explaining their relevance to the story or something.” Kanda made a face, setting down his tea to squint at a half kanji, half English sentence. “It always makes sense when I’m writing it,” he muttered under his breath.

 

After a few hours of working nonstop on what they would say and how to go about presenting, they were a good quarter, maybe a third of way done. Of course that also meant it had been several hours without a cigarette and Gojyo was getting a little antsy. “Hey, do’ya think we could take a break?”

 

“Sure,” Kanda said, stretching his arms over his head to work the kinks out of his back from sitting on the floor hunched over the coffee table for so long. He got to his feet, knees cracking, and gathered the teapot and mugs.

 

“I need to step out for sec, be right back?” he said as he slipped on his hoodie and held up his pack as an explanation.

 

Kanda just nodded, heading for the kitchen. When he stepped through, he found Tiedoll had cleaned up his art project and was perusing the fridge for ingredients. Kanda rolled his eyes and moved to the sink, throwing out the used tea leaves and washing out the pot and mugs even though only one had been used. He set them to dry in the drying rack.

“Yuu-kun, do you think your friend will be staying for dinner?” Tiedoll asked, his head still inside the fridge as he dug around.

“The hell if I know,” Kanda said. “And stop calling me that.”

“Why don’t you invite him to stay?” Tiedoll asked.

“Tch, whatever,” Kanda said. He headed back for the living room, stretching again and making his back crack soundly. He let out a sort of choked half groan and flopped onto the couch, stars dancing before his eyes at the head-rush produced by that last stretch. He slouched as he waited for Gojyo to return from his smoking break.

 

It was starting to get a little late, but Jien wouldn’t be home for another few hours a Gojyo didn’t really feel like pretending he didn’t exist. He finished and crushed what was basically just the filter under his shoe. Less antsy now, he was ready to take on another chunk of the project and headed back in. He found Kanda back in the living room.

 

“Tiedoll wants you to stay for dinner,” Kanda said when he heard Gojyo walk back in, not bothering to look at the redhead. “You don’t have to, but you’re invited.”

 

“You sure?” he asked, uncertainty laced his voice.

 

“About you being invited or you not having to say yes?" Kanda asked, finally lifting his head to look at Gojyo.

 

“Stayin’ for dinner.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Kanda said. “You’re here anyway.”

 

“Okay.” He still sounded a little uncertain. Not that he didn’t want to stay he was just surprised he was asked to. He sat down next to Kanda on the floor, leaning back on the bottom part of the couch.

 

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, you know,” Kanda said, sliding onto the floor next to Gojyo and raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“No, I totally want to stay. I’m not passing up free food,” he joked. He looked down at his hands and mumbled, “I’m just not used to getting asked to stay.”

 

“Better get used to it,” Kanda grumbled. “Now that Tiedoll has it in his head that we’re best friends, he’s going to be asking you over for dinner as often as he thinks he can.”

 

Gojyo just looked at Kanda and raised his eyebrows.  He cracked a big smile and trough an arm over Kanda’s shoulder, “I’m game!”

 

“Of course you are,” Kanda grumbled, elbowing Gojyo in the ribs in something that might resemble lightly, slouching down further so his shins were pressed into the coffee table, balancing on his tailbone.

 

Gojyo still winced at the elbow to the ribs and withdrew his arm. “I mean, if you don’t want me to, I won’t,” he said seriously.

 

“Do what you will,” Kanda scoffed. “Besides, if there’s someone else here, I won’t have to answer a million inane questions.”

 

“He seems pretty cool though.”

 

Kanda blinked at Gojyo before falling over on the floor, choking on half smothered, silent laughter.

 

“What? I’m just saying he’s pretty chill.”

 

“What is in those cigarettes?” Kanda asked once he could breathe again, pushing himself back up to sitting.

 

“Nothing?” Gojyo was actually confused.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kanda scoffed, shaking his head. “Pretty chill my ass. High on paint fumes more like.”

 

“Okay, but at least you get along.” It would be a lie to say Gojyo wasn’t the least bit jealous.

 

Kanda started choking on air at that comment, gaping at Gojyo even as he tried to get a full breath into his lungs. “G-get along?!” he squawked incredulously.

 

“What? Am I missin’ somethin’ here?” Gojyo asked, starting to get a little annoyed at Kanda’s attitude.

 

“Get along my ass,” Kanda grumbled once he’d stopped choking, shooting a glare in Gojyo’s direction. “That old man is an overbearing ass hat who is more concerned with hiding me from the yakuza that killed my family than anything else.”

Kanda froze a second later when he realized what he’d just said, eyes going wide in that horrified panic of one who’d spoken a secret they meant to keep. He looked away from Gojyo, shoulders going tense and drawing up as he tried to decide whether it was a good idea to run out of the apartment or not.

 

Gojyo’s eyebrows crept up into his hairline. He honestly didn’t know what to say and the moment got exceedingly awkward. Finally, he needed to break the moment. “How mad do you think our teacher would be if no one showed up to present?”

 

Kanda was thrown for a loop by the sudden change in topic, but him mind grabbed onto it like a buoy in a storm. “You mean us or the whole class?” Kanda asked with a snort, forcing his shoulders to relax. “Either way, she’ll probably be pissed. Though she’d be more pissed if everyone didn’t show.”

 

“I meant the class, like everyone decided to take a sick day or somethin’.” Now that the moment had passed a smirk fell into place.

 

“She would be livid,” Kanda scoffed, a smirk of his own settling on his face easily. “It would be fantastic.”

“Now what’s this I hear about torturing your teachers?” Tiedoll said from the doorway, making Kanda flinch slightly. “That’s not very nice Yuu-kun. No son of mine should be so rude.”

“I’m not your son,” Kanda grumbled. “And stop fucking calling me that.”

 

“Nah, this lady is straight up crazy.”

 

“Agreed,” Kanda said, scoffing slightly and looking away from Tiedoll and Gojyo. “Her brain is a bag full of cats.”

“Well felines aside, dinner is ready,” Tiedoll said, smiling slightly. Kanda huffed and sat up, using the table to push himself up completely and uttering an aborted grunt as an ache settled in his shins.

 

Gojyo got up and followed Kanda to the kitchen.

 

“Dig in,” Tiedoll said, taking a seat in the corner. Kanda rolled his eyes and dropped down in a seat, uttering a quick prayer and digging into the fish and rice they were having.

 

Gojyo sat down and did just that.  It was the best meal he had… in probably forever, which is what he told Tiedoll when he took his first opportunity to breathe.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Tiedoll said sincerely, smiling at Gojyo. “Yuu-kun never compliments my cooking, but I suppose that has something to do with him only really liking soba.”

“Stop fucking calling me that,” Kanda snapped, continuing to eat.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Tiedoll said, amused. He shook his head fondly before turning to Gojyo. “So Yuu-kun-” “Don’t call me that.” “-tells me that you’re actually a sophomore. Were you held back because of troubles at home?”

 

Gojyo blanched but quickly recovered. “Uh…” he said scratching the back of his head, “I just suck at Chinese.”

 

While Gojyo answered Tiedoll’s question without answering the question, Kanda promptly started choking on his fish. “You don’t just ask that!” he exclaimed.

“Oh my, I’m sorry,” Tiedoll said. “I should have realized that you wouldn’t want to talk about it. You teenage boys and your touchy subjects.”

“Just stop talking,” Kanda snapped.

 

“Uh… nah, it’s fine.” Gojyo inwardly grimaced.

 

Tiedoll regarded him for a moment before jumping on a different line of interrogation. “You smell like cigarettes. You’re not going to be a bad influence on my boy, are you?”

“I’m not your boy,” Kanda snapped, glaring, his chopsticks creaking as he clenched them in his fist.

 

“This is the first time I’ve hung out with Kanda outside of class, so I don’t think I’ve known him long enough to be a bad influence.” He meant it as a joke, whether or not they took it as one remained to be seen.

 

“Oh?” Tiedoll said. “I didn’t know that. From the way Yuu-kun talks about you, I thought you were the best of friends.”

“Yes, let’s just bring that up,” Kanda snapped, glaring. “And stop calling me that.”

“Well, it was more complaining than anything,” Tiedoll admitted, “but you haven’t talked about anyone that much since Alma.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kanda snarled, standing up abruptly. His chair screeched as it slid back, and Kanda slammed his chopsticks on the table.

“Yuu-kun!” Tiedoll exclaimed, affronted. “You should know better than to swear at your father.”

“You’re not my father!” Kanda roared. “Just because you took me in doesn’t mean you get to replace my dad!”

 

Damn. Damn, this was awkward. Gojyo suddenly found the table really interesting. He wondered what kind of wood it was.

 

“Yuu-kun,” Tiedoll said, giving Kanda a sympathetic look.

“Stop fucking calling me that,” Kanda snarled, throwing his chopsticks at Tiedoll before bolting from the room. He ran out the front door and slammed it closed, but he never went any further.

Kanda slumped against the wall at the top of the stairs beside the door, drawing his knees up to his chest and folding his arms on top so he could bury his head in them. He felt guilt writhing in the back of his head, and he knew he shouldn’t have gone off on Tiedoll like that. He just kept on slipping and Tiedoll bringing up Alma hadn’t helped.

Kanda didn’t even realize he was shaking until he tried to sit up, his muscles locked in terrified convulsions as he reminded himself that Tiedoll was the only reason, the only reason, he was still alive, and if Tiedoll decided to dump him, he’d be dead in a week. Fuck, he couldn’t breathe.

 

Gojyo shut his mouth when he realized he was sitting there stupidly with it open. He honestly didn’t know what to say. That would never have flown in his house, (well, chopsticks might have but they would have been aimed at him) but this was also over something different. Should he go? Sit here? He opted for sitting here until he was told to leave.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Tiedoll said, sighing slightly. “It’s been a while since he lashed out like that. I guess I thought he was getting better.” Tiedoll leaned over and collected Kanda’s chopsticks off the floor, placing them in the middle of the table. “Yuu-kun is a good kid, but he had a rough couple years. I suppose it is too much to expect him to have moved past them already.” Tiedoll shot Gojyo a tired smile. “I’m sure you’ll be a good friend for him.”

 

“Yeah…” he said for lack of anything to say. “You want me to go check on him or something?”

 

“I think that would be for the best,” Tiedoll said with a smile. “I fear if I went, he’d just run away.”

 

Gojyo got up and walked to the door. He opened it and looked around, then looked down and saw Kanda by the door. Closing the door, he slid down next to Kanda. “Hey.”

 

Kanda heard footsteps approaching the door, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He was rooted to the spot with fear that it was Tiedoll come to tell him he was finally done with Kanda’s shit and he should get out.

When Gojyo settled on the floor beside him, Kanda let out a shaky breath, relief and panic washing over him in equal parts. Relief that it wasn’t Tiedoll throwing him out, and panic that that would come later after Gojyo had gone home. It was all too much. There were too many memories that had been dragged to the surface.

He missed his parents and he just wanted to be able to go home to them and throw his arms around his mother and hide his face in her shoulder like he’d done as a child. He wanted to run up to his father and tell him all about how much fun he was having learning how to use his katana. He wanted to meet Alma on the front steps and go on ridiculous adventures through town while Alma rambled on and on about whatever he’d learned since they’d seen each other last. He wanted to come home to find his little sister had pulled all his clothes out again and was running around in one of his shirts because she wanted to be just like her big brother.

But here he was, curled up as small as he could manage on the small landing in front of the apartment he lived in with Tiedoll, praying to whatever gods would listen that he wasn’t about to be left alone again. He dragged in a ragged breath, only then realizing that he’d started crying at some point, and now he couldn’t stop.  He shifted slightly, biting his own wrist to muffle the sobs that welled in his throat, fighting to come spilling from his lips.

 

“Hey, don’t cry,” he said softly. That’s what Jien always said to him. He wrapped an arm around Kanda pulling him into a sort of sideways hug.

 

Kanda hated to admit that he leaned into the older boy when he was pulled into that awkward hug, trying desperately to stop crying because, gods, he was supposed to be stronger than that. He couldn’t stop entirely, though he did manage to start breathing properly again, ragged though each breath was.

“I’m sorry,” he managed to whisper. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, pal. Take your time.” Gojyo was all too familiar with being this low. So he would just sit there until Kanda cried himself out.

 

It took far longer than Kanda would have liked to return to some semblance of calm, but he pulled away from Gojyo’s side as soon as he had reached it, uncurling slightly and grabbing the collar of his shirt, using the material to wipe his face.

“This didn’t happen,” Kanda said.

 

“What happened? I didn’t see anything happenin’. Nothing happenin’ out here.”

 

Kanda huffed out a shaky laugh, smirking softly. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. So now what? Do you want to sit here? Because I don’t know about you, but I’m still hungry.” His tone was light and he was still hungry, but he didn’t want to push the kid back in there if he didn’t want to.

 

“Go eat,” Kanda scoffed, shaking his head. “I’ll come in in a minute.”

 

“Aiight, if you’re sure,” he said standing.

 

“I’m sure,” Kanda said, nodding slightly to himself.

 

“’Kay,” and he headed back in. “He’ll be in in a minute,” he said as he sat back down.

 

“Ah, that’s good,” Tiedoll said. “I suppose I should get him some clean chopsticks then.” The artist stood, moving to the cabinet over the stove and retrieving a clean pair of chopsticks. He placed them at Kanda’s seat before sitting back down.

 

* * *

 

Kanda sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, just breathing for a moment. Now that he was alone, he knew he should have gone back inside immediately. He could feel those overwhelming feelings creeping back up on him, making the back of his throat burn.

Sighing again, Kanda wiped his face one last time to make sure it was completely dry before he stood. He would have to apologize to Tiedoll later. A niggle of guilty fear still told him he was going to get kicked out, but he pushed it aside, returning to the table and sitting at his abandoned seat. He picked up the fresh set of chopsticks that had been laid out for him and mumbled a quick thanks before digging in.

 

The kitchen was warm from cooking still so Gojyo slipped off his hoodie from when he had put it on outside and resumed eating.

 

“Do you fight often?” Tiedoll asked.

 

“What?” Gojyo asked looking up a Tiedoll. “Not really. Well, at least not since middle school.” No, kids stopped trying to beat him up behind the school when he started winning.

 

“Oh, it’s just that you have bruises like Kanda gets all the time,” Tiedoll said. Kanda winced, shrinking in his seat. “Did you get those scars in one of your fights in middle school? Your mother must have been so worried.”

 

What the hell? Gojyo looked down and realized his arms were still all bruised and quickly threw his hoodie back on, his face and ears turning as red as his hair in embarrassment and shame. Shit. What should he say? Was she worried, fuck no. But he couldn’t say that. “Something like that,” was all he could muster for an answer.

 

“Tiedoll,” Kanda snapped, pushing aside his worry for his own situation in favor of slapping some sense into his guardian. “For the love of god, stop talking.”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Tiedoll said, having the decency to at least look guilty.

 

“It’s fine,” he mumbled. After a few more awkward minutes he looked up at the clock. “Shit, I gotta head out. My brother will be home soon. Thanks for dinner,” he said standing.

 

“Don’t forget your notebook,” Kanda said. “It’s under mine still.”

 

“Right, thanks!” He grabbed his notebook and backpack, threw on his shoes and headed out. “See you tomorrow in class, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Kanda said, trailing Gojyo to the door and closing it after the older boy had vanished down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Annnnnd, that was the bell as Gojyo was once again just entering the building from the back. He managed to get down the halls without getting caught and tried to slip into class as quietly as possible.

 

Kanda grumbled to himself as the teacher rambled on about how they only had today and tomorrow to work in class before they were dismissed to work in their groups. He looked around lazily until he spotted Gojyo, blinking. The redhead hadn’t been there a few minutes ago.

Shrugging to himself, Kanda gathered his bag and sword and moved back to the seat beside Gojyo. “Didn’t worry your brother too much I hope,” he said, sitting down.

 

"Nope, made it back before him and didn't get caught by Mom. It was a pretty good night considering. Even started the essay." He gave a lopsided grin.

 

“What do you mean started the essay?” Kanda asked, smacking Gojyo’s arm. “What’d you put it off for. You’re gonna be banging your head against the wall come Friday.”

 

“Hey, I had stuff!” He nudged back.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kanda scoffed. “And do you have stuff today?”

 

“God, I hope not,” he said, making a face.

 

“Good,” Kanda said. “We should work on the poster then.”

 

“Yeah… But we got a good chunk yesterday.”

 

“And there are two days until it’s all due,” Kanda said.

 

“We got this,” he grinned again.

 

“Do not make me hunt your ass down,” Kanda warned.

 

“If you wanted my ass you could have just said so,” he teased.

 

“What would I want your ass for?” Kanda asked, confused.

 

“Wait seriously?” The confused look on Kanda’s face spoke volumes. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Then why bother bringing it up?” Kanda grumbled, pulling out his notebook and flipping it open.

 

Gojyo just laughed and shook his head. “Anyway, let’s get to work.”

 

“Indeed,” Kanda muttered.

 

After a few minutes or so Gojyo asked, “Hey, are we working on the poster again after school, right?”

 

“Didn’t I say that?” Kanda asked, flicking through his notes again.

 

“Meh, just checking. I told Jien I had a project so I might be late getting home.”

 

“Your brother?” Kanda guessed. “I suppose that means you won’t go running off straight after dinner.”

 

“Yeah, and yeah, if that’s okay. Though if we can skip the interrogation this time, that would be great.”

 

“He’ll play nice,” Kanda said. “Marie is visiting from Italy. He arrived this morning.”

 

“Ah, I mean I’d hate to get in the way.”

 

"You know he's not going to let you leave, don't you?"

 

“Shit, really?”

 

"We went over this yesterday," Kanda sweatdropped.

 

“I thought you were kidding.”

 

"I wish I had been," Kanda muttered.

 

“I’m not so bad as a dinner guest, am I?”

 

“It’s not you that bugs me,” Kanda said. “It’s Tiedoll being an overbearing fuck nut that drives me up the wall. That man is addled in the head from too long with his nose pressed to a canvas or something.”

 

Gojyo wasn’t going to touch that one with a ten-mile pole. “Yeah well, at least you don’t have to lock up the sharp things.” Gojyo tried to joke, but there was just too much truth for it to actually work.

 

“Fair enough,” Kanda said. “So the presentation…”

 

“Yup,” Gojyo said turning back to his notebook.

 

“What order should we go in?” Kanda asked. “You first? Me first? Switching back and forth?”

 

“Either way works,” Gojyo shrugged. That part didn’t really matter to him.

 

“Hn,” Kanda said, shooting Gojyo a half-hearted glare. “Fine, let’s just work on what we’ll actually say.”

 

“Okay.” They spent the rest of the class and managed to actually get what they would say done.

 

* * *

 

 

Unlike the day prior, classes actually seemed to move quickly for Kanda and he sighed in relief as he walked out the doors of the school. Once he was outside he glanced around for Gojyo, absently heading towards the table he’d found the elder boy seated on the day prior when he couldn’t spot the redhead.

 

As soon as Gojyo was out the door he was already lighting a cigarette. He saw Kanda where he sat the day before. “Hey man, ready?”

 

“I should be asking you that,” Kanda snorted, hopping off the table. “You’re the one in for an interrogation.”

 

“I mean, he got the awkward questions out of the way… I hope.”

 

“You and I both,” Kanda muttered. “He’s such a pain in the ass… Anything asked today should just be general shit.”

 

“Ah, well that’s not too bad then.” He took a drag and made sure to exhale away from Kanda.

 

“Hopefully,” Kanda muttered, picking up his pace slightly. He wanted to get home and get started on the stupid poster.

 

It wasn’t too long before they were back at Kanda’s apartment. “So who’s this Marie guy?"

 

“Foster brother,” Kanda said. “Tiedoll has a thing for charity cases.”

 

Gojyo just nodded not wanting to start something. “So how much do you think we have left on this project?”

 

“We should probably fine tune what we’re going to say, but we can do that in class tomorrow,” Kanda said, toeing out of his shoes and tossing his bag onto the couch. He could hear Marie and Tiedoll chatting in the kitchen and grumbled to himself. “You want water or tea?”

 

“Water’s fine,” he said, slipping off his boots. He started to take off his hoodie, but stopped remembering the line of questions Tiedoll asked yesterday. He settled for leaving it unzipped and followed Kanda.

 

“Hn, Kanda said, heading into the kitchen. He fetched the glass of water first, handing it over before setting the kettle to boil.

“Ah, Yuu-kun, welcome home,” Tiedoll said. When he spotted Gojyo he smiled. “And Gojyo-kun. Welcome back.”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Kanda grumbled.

 

“Ah, Hi. And Gojyo’s just fine.”

 

“So what’s this I hear about Kanda making a friend?” Marie asked. Kanda rolled his eyes.

“Marie, this is Gojyo, my classmate. Gojyo, this is Marie, my foster brother,” Kanda introduced with all the appropriate hand gestures.

“It’s nice to meet you Gojyo,” Marie said, turning in his chair to offer Gojyo a hand.

 

Gojyo took it, “Nice to meet ya’ too. We got a project,” he explained.

 

“So I’ve been told,” Marie said with a gentle smile.  

Kanda scoffed at the lot of them and turned to take the kettle off when it began whistling. As with yesterday, he set the hot water to steep in the small teapot and carried it out to the living room with his favorite mug.

 

The silence grew a bit awkward and Gojyo followed Kanda when he left. “So… time to get artsy I guess?”

 

“No,” Kanda said, settling on the floor by the coffee table as he had the day before. “You can work on your essay while I draw portraits of the characters. You can be in charge of writing things on the poster later since you can actually write in kanji.”

 

From Kanda’s no nonsense tone Gojyo figured arguing wasn’t going to do much. “I guess I could work on it.” He pulled his notebook out and opened to the couple of paragraphs he had started writing before.

 

Kanda nodded and grabbed the paper he’d set on the table beside the couch that morning, flipping open his notes and his book in an effort to figure out what the boys they had read about looked like, more or less.

 

After working for a few hours, like yesterday Gojyo need a break. “Hey, how’s it going?” he asked setting down his pen.

 

“Well enough,” Kanda said. “Four down, two to go.” He shuffled around the papers in front of him, the names of each character writing in tiny letters on the corners of the pages. “It’s easier than reading, or writing anyway.”

 

“Wanna take a break?”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Kanda said. Despite that, he dropped his pencil, cracking his knuckles and stretching his fingers.

 

“Great, be right back,” Gojyo said as he stood and started digging in his pockets for his lighter.

 

“Hn,” Kanda said. He stood and stretched once Gojyo had exited the apartment, his back cracking loudly. Grumbling, Kanda brought the teapot to the kitchen and cleaned it, setting it to dry.

“How are you boys doing?” Tiedoll asked.

“Fine,” Kanda grumbled.

“We’re doing dinner in half an hour, so let Gojyo know he’s invited,” Tiedoll said.

“Hn,” Kanda said, heading back for the living room. He dropped into his seat again, cracking his wrists before he picked up his pencil and started on sketch number five. Well, he said number five, but it was closer to around twenty because he had scrapped a lot of the drafts of the first four.

 

Gojyo came back a few minutes later and sat down next to Kanda. “Who you working on now?”

 

“Simon,” Kanda muttered, dropping his pencil in favor of picking up his book, flipping through. By now, the thin book was highly annotated, but Kanda didn’t care if he got in trouble for it. It was mostly in English anyway, so it wasn’t like most of the students who would get it in the future would understand what he’d written.

 

“These are pretty good,” he said, picking up the others. “Turned out great!”

 

“Hn,” Kanda said, placing his book down. “How’s your essay coming?”

 

“Eh, I suck at writing but I’m getting there.”

 

“You’re better than me,” Kanda said, shrugging and going back to his sketch. “Oh, and you’re invited for dinner again.”

 

“Thanks, man. You sure I’m not like in the way or something?” Not that he would ever turn down a good meal.

 

Kanda glanced over at Gojyo with a raised eyebrow before turning back to his drawing. “You’re not in the way,” he said.

 

“Alright. Hey, I know your kanji sucks, but do you think you could read over this?” he said, holding out the paragraph or two he wrote.

 

“Um… sure,” Kanda said, setting down his pencil to take the offered paper. “Are you sure you want me to look at this? Tiedoll would be a lot more helpful.”

 

“If you don’t want I can see if maybe Jien will later, but you’re here now and you’ve read the book more recently.”

 

“I never said I wouldn’t,” Kanda grumbled. He squinted at the kanji on the page for a moment, turning it sideways for a moment before turning it back, he placed it flat on the table and shifted up onto his knees, bowing over it. A moment later he sat back and rubbed at his eyes. “I can’t read it,” he admitted.

 

“Yeah, my handwriting sucks. I’ll try to get Jien to read it,” he said taking the notebook back.

 

“Your handwriting is fine… probably,” Kanda said. “It’s just all blurry…”

 

“But seriously, sometimes I’ll go back and read my notes, if I even took notes, and I’ll be like ‘what the fuck did I even write here?’”

 

“If you say so,” Kanda said. He rubbed at his eyes and looked back down at his sketch. He could see it well enough, but it was beginning to make him want to bang his head against the table. He settled for closing his eyes and resting his head on the table instead. “This project is such a pain in the ass…”

 

“Tell me about it. But it would be so much worse if we had to do it alone.”

 

“It wouldn’t get done if we had to do it alone,” Kanda retorted.

 

“You bet!” Gojyo laughed.

 

Kanda sat up, about to take a stab at drawing again when Tiedoll poked his head out of the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Good,” Kanda grumbled, gratefully dropping his pencil. He pushed his way to his feet, patting down his clothes so they settled the way he wanted them to. Then he headed for the kitchen, snagging his tea cup that was half full of tepid tea as he passed it.

 

Gojyo followed him in, pushing up his sleeves because damn it was warm.

 

“Sit, sit,” Tiedoll ushered, sinking into his own seat. Kanda dropped down in the seat next to Marie, frowning at the food before them.

“Sukiyaki?” he asked. “It’s October.”

“Sorry, Kanda,” Marie said. “It’s the one meal I’ve missed most. You know Daisya hates sukiyaki, and I can’t very well eat a whole pot myself.”

“Tch, whatever,” Kanda muttered.

 

“Aww man! This smells great!” Gojyo didn’t care what it was; he just wanted to eat it.

 

“Dig in,” Tiedoll said, smiling. “There’s plenty for everyone.”

Kanda grumbled and dished some mushrooms, tofu, and just about everything else that wasn’t meat onto his plate. Marie didn’t discriminate, loading a decent pile of everything onto his own plate.

 

Gojyo followed Marie’s example. Damn, it was just as good as yesterdays. This was a thousand times better than anything he could have attempted in a million years.

 

They managed to eat in peace for almost ten minutes, nothing but inane small talk being exchanged before Marie turned to Gojyo.  “You’re not corrupting my baby brother, are you?” he asked.

Kanda promptly started sputtering in indignation. “I’m not your baby brother!”

 

Gojyo choked on his own food. When he could breathe he answered, “I’ve only known him for like two weeks. I think it takes much longer to corrupt someone.”

 

“I’m not a pushover, ya know,” Kanda grumbled, angrily stuffing a piece of tofu into his mouth.

“You’re not letting Yuu-kun push you around too much, I hope,” Tiedoll said. “He can be so bossy and rude sometimes.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kanda grumbled, and you’d never be able to get him to admit that one octave higher and he could be honestly considered whining.

 

Gojyo didn’t know how to answer that. “Eh, no?"

 

“I hate you all,” Kanda muttered.

“You can’t hate us that much, we’re all still in one piece,” Marie teased. Kanda grumbled under his breath, using as many expletives as he knew in both English and Chinese.

“So, Gojyo-kun,” Tiedoll said, turning to stare directly at Gojyo. “Why do you keep your hair so long?”

 

“I dunno, easier than cutting it?” he answered offhandedly.

 

“Do you have any pets?” Marie asked. Tiedoll beamed at the question before turning his attention to Gojyo for the answer. Kanda just groaned in exasperation and focused on his dinner like it would make the world a better place.

 

“Uh-no,” he said, his tone making it clear that wasn’t even a remote possibility.

 

“Darn. You sound like you’d be cute with a cat,” Marie said.

 

“Thanks? I guess?”

 

“What’s your favorite sport?” Tiedoll asked.

“Oh my god, would the both of you stop?” Kanda asked. “He’s not my boyfriend for fuck’s sake, you don’t need to know everything about him.”

 

Gojyo had taken an ill-timed sip of water and it promptly came out his nose.

 

“Idiot,” Kanda coughed, refusing to look at Gojyo.

“Are you okay?!” Tiedoll exclaimed in somewhat amused horror.

 

“I’m fine,” he coughed out. “And I don’t play sports.”

 

“What a shame,” Tiedoll said. “You look like you’d be good with a bo-staff. What do you think Yuu-kun?”

Kanda turned his attention to Gojyo, looking him up and down once before shrugging. “A naginata.”

“Oh, good point,” Tiedoll said, head tipping to the side. “I need to draw that.”

 

“What do you do?” Gojyo asked, turning to Marie to get the questions off himself.

 

“I’m a composer,” Marie said. “I write music, though it’s a bit difficult, all things considered.”

 

“That’s cool.”

 

After that they all fell back into more comfortable small talk, Tiedoll having retrieved a sketchbook and pencil to draw his idea before it faded away. As soon as the redhead finished eating, Kanda grabbed Gojyo by the arm and dragged him back out to the living room.

“Fucking idiots, the both of them,” he muttered, dropping down into his seat from before after letting Gojyo go.

 

“They’re nice though.” Dinner was never like that at his house.

 

“If you like that sort of thing,” Kanda scoffed. He said nothing more though, simply returning to his drawing, able to see it clearly once more.”

 

Gojyo reread his essay. It didn’t suck too badly, but he just couldn’t look at it anymore. “Need me to do anything?”

 

“Could you write their names?” Kanda asked, handing over the portraits. He glanced over at Gojyo quickly before picking up his book and double checking the descriptions of Simon.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Thanks,” Kanda muttered, carefully erasing Simon’s nose and redrawing it.

 

They passed another hour like this. “Hey, I should probably head home.” Reluctance laced his voice.

 

“Oh,” Kanda said, looking up from where he was drawing Eric. “Okay. See you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, bright an’ early second block.” Gojyo gave lopsided grin. He packed up his things and poked his head into the kitchen to thank Tiedoll again before leaving.

 

“Goodnight,” Kanda said as Gojyo left. “Be careful walking home.”


	2. Project Part 2

Gojyo so did not want to be in school today. He didn’t want to be home either. He pulled his hood in closer as he slipped into class on time. Of course that’s probably because he skipped first block.

 

Kanda noticed Gojyo’s presence when he entered the classroom and shot the older boy a slight wave before taking his seat. Shěn Fu rambled on about how this was the last class period that had to work on their projects. Kanda rolled his eyes and waited for her to dismiss them before moving to sit beside Gojyo like always.

“Yo,” Kanda greeted, pulling out his notebook. “What’s with the hood, man? Bad hair day?”

 

“My hair is always great,” he shot back but it was halfhearted. He was however sporting a good black eye and busted lip.

 

“You have a strange definition of great,” Kanda scoffed quietly, smirking. “Come on, let’s fine tune our speeches so we aren’t stumbling over the words tomorrow.”

 

“’Kay,” he dragged out his notebook.

 

Kanda paused, glancing at Gojyo. “You okay? You seem a bit out of it,” Kanda said. “You didn’t get sick from walking home last night, did you?”

 

“Nah, I’m fantastic” though he really didn’t sound it.

 

“If you say so,” Kanda said hesitantly. “Don’t push yourself, okay?”

 

“I said I’m good didn’t I?” he snapped defensively.

 

“Did I say I believed you?” Kanda asked.

 

“Whatever. Let’s just work on the stupid project.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kanda agreed. He flipped his notebook open to the page he’d scrawled most of his speech in the day prior, looking it over carefully.

 

Gojyo didn’t speak much during class beyond what was necessary for tweaking their speeches.

 

"Are you free this afternoon?" Kanda asked as class came to a close.

 

He hesitated for a second, “Um, yeah.”

 

"Good. We can hit the library for a few hours to put the poster together," Kanda said.

 

Gojyo inwardly sighed with relief. No awkward questions. “Alright, see you then.”

 

"See you then," Kanda agreed.

 

* * *

 

Gojyo spent the rest of the day either cutting class, entering late, or skipping out early. He was on the table outside when school ended.

 

Kanda wished his day could have gone so smoothly. Half way through fifth block, some girl started shrieking about some bug at the back of the classroom. She hadn’t shut up for nearly twenty minutes after it had been killed, and Kanda’s head was pounding. He was more grateful than ever that he was going to the library where it was going to be quiet.

When school let out, Kanda found Gojyo sitting on the table they’d met at the past two days. “Let’s go,” he grumbled, raising a hand to massage at his temple.

 

Gojyo slipped off the table and followed without complaint. The sooner this project was over the better.

 

The library was blessedly quiet when they arrived and Kanda immediately commandeered one of the large study tables in a back corner, dropping his bag onto a chair. He dropped a rolled up poster board onto the table, quickly removing the elastic and spreading the poster board flat, flipping it over so it would stay that way.

 

“So what’s left?” Gojyo asked setting down his backpack and pushing back his hood.

 

“Pasting on the portraits and writing brief descriptions,” Kanda said quietly, fetching his notebook and drawings.

 

“I’m guessing you glue and I write?” he whispered back.

 

Kanda nodded, wincing when it sent a spike of pain through his head, and mumbled a quiet “yeah” before hunting through his bag for a stick of glue.

 

Gojyo pulled out a pen to start writing. He bit his lip out of habit, forgetting it was split until he was painfully reminded.

 

Kanda glanced up when Gojyo hissed, seeing the black eye and split lip for the first time. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, shoving his arm further into his bag and finally coming up with the glue stick.

 

“What am I writing? Just basic descriptions or what?” He asked as Kanda finally found the glue stick.

 

“Basic descriptions should do,” Kanda said. “We’re telling them the rest anyway… not that they didn’t read the book too.”

 

“’Kay,” he replied as he tucked a loose hair behind his ear. He didn’t have the customary half ponytail he usually sported so everything fell in front of his face. His face ached and the dull headache that had been quiet but persistent flared up again.

 

Kanda regarded Gojyo out of the corner of his eye as he pulled the cover off the glue. After a moment’s contemplation, Kanda put the glue down with a sharp click and pulled a spare hair elastic from his wrist, flicking it at Gojyo’s hand.

 

Gojyo looked at his hand when the elastic hit his hand. “Thanks,” and tied back everything but his bangs, which still hung forward.

 

“It looked like it was bugging you,” Kanda muttered, setting about smearing glue on the back of one of the portraits.

 

“Think this’ll do?” he said pointing to the first description.

 

Kanda leaned over and read the description. After a moment he half nodded, going back to the portrait. “Yeah, that’s good.”

 

Gojyo nodded and turned back, doing the rest of them.

 

Kanda picked up the portrait he’d been gluing, glancing at it. He muttered a curse when he realized it wasn’t the one Gojyo had just written a description for. Or the one for the description being written. “Fuck.”

He set the glued portrait aside and shuffled through the rest, finding the one that matched the first one and setting about gluing it.

 

“That one’s here,” he said pointing to the description he just finished. He only had a couple more left to write.

 

Kanda glanced over. “Fucking hell,” he muttered. He picked up the first portrait he’d glued, poking at the glue and grumbling wordlessly when the glue revealed itself to be mostly dry. Not something he could use at any rate. “Stupid fucking glue drying so damn fucking fast,” Kanda muttered.

 

Gojyo smirked briefly at Kanda’s grumbling. “What else now?” he asked as he finished the last description.

 

“I don’t know,” Kanda muttered. “Is there anything else to do? I can’t remember what that old bat said anymore.”

 

“I don’t remember anything else. Looks pretty good, huh?” he said, looking over the poster.

 

“It looks boring as fuck,” Kanda said. “But it looks complete so I don’t really care.”

 

“We’re done. Huh, didn’t think we’d do it.”

 

“Hn, I’d noticed,” Kanda said, teasing slightly. “You seemed convinced I was going to do it all at the beginning there.”

 

“Meh, projects aren’t really my thing,” he answered flippantly.

 

“Projects aren’t anyone’s thing,” Kanda grumbled. “Anyone who enjoys projects is either a teacher’s pet or a demon. Those are the only two options.”

 

“Damn straight. Now we just gotta present the thing right?”

 

“Indeed,” Kanda said. “One more day and this bullshit project is over.”

 

“Yeah,” Gojyo said though in truth the project hadn’t been too bad. Well at least he had a good partner.

 

“Tiedoll wants to do a celebratory dinner tomorrow night,” Kanda said after a moment of awkward-ish silence. “Something about having finished the first major project of the year and that being something to celebrate. Either way, you’re invited.”

 

“Oh,” he said a little surprised. “Um, yeah. Sure,” he said giving a smaller version of his usual grin.

 

“I’ll let him know,” Kanda said, snapping the cover onto his glue. “Do you want me to hold onto the poster or…?

 

“Yeah, do you mind?” He didn’t want something to happen to it before they got to present it.

 

“It’s no problem,” Kanda said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Like I said, no problem,” Kanda muttered. He carefully rolled the poster back up, rolling the elastic back onto it.

 

“’Kay then. ‘Should probably go then.” He started to pick up his bag, and then paused. “Oh, before I forget,” he pulled the elastic out of his hair and held it out to Kanda, “Thanks.”

 

“You could keep it, you know,” Kanda said, holding out his hand for Gojyo to drop it if he chose to. “I’ve got extras back at the apartment.”

 

“Oh. Okay then,” he said and slipped it onto his wrist.

 

“See you tomorrow then?” Kanda asked.

 

“Yup,” he smiled, though it was more like a small pull on one side of his lips. He was already patting down his pockets for his smokes.

 

“You are going to kill yourself with those things,” Kanda muttered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gojyo said, waving a hand.

 

“Bye,” Kanda said, waving in return.

 

* * *

 

Gojyo made it a point to actually get to class on time. They had a project to present. He still wore his hair down to try to somewhat hide the black eye.

 

Kanda didn’t bother going to his own seat when he got to class, heading straight for the one he would be commandeering within minutes of the class’s start. He dropped into the seat, tossing the backpack of the person who usually sat there to said person when they turned around to yell at him for stealing their seat. Other than that, Kanda ignored them, unrolling the poster and flattening it out on his commandeered desk, and making sure that all the portraits were still attached.

“Oh, you forgot to put your name on it,” Kanda said, turning to Gojyo.

 

“Hey,” Gojyo greeted. He pulled a pen and wrote his name next to Kanda’s.

 

“Hey,” Kanda greeted in return.

 

“You ready to get up there?”

 

“What’s there to be ready for?” Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow. “We have notes, and we’re just talking at people. Is there something to be ready for?”

 

“I dunno, some people get nervous or some shit.” If Gojyo were honest with himself he was a little nervous himself. He liked talking to people but getting up in front to present was another matter.

 

“Tiedoll always says to pretend they’re in their underwear.” Kanda said. “Personally, I prefer to pretend they’re dead.”

 

“Damn.” Gojyo just looked at Kanda.

 

“The dead don’t talk, nor do they care,” Kanda said. “Similarly, our classmates do not care all that much about anything we’ll be saying. Pretending they are dead is easy.”

 

Yup, his original thought that Kanda was creepy was accurate. “I just don’t want to go first.”

 

“We won’t,” Kanda said. “We’re sitting in the back and she always goes for the front first.”

 

“Perfect.” He lay forward, resting his chin on his crossed arms.

 

“It could be worse,” Kanda said.

 

“Oh?”

 

“You could have been stuck with that one,” Kanda said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at an insanely greasy looking boy across the room, his clothes stained with food and crumbs clinging to his lips. “He wouldn’t have done a lick of work, and any work that did get done would be covered in greasy fingerprints.”

 

Gojyo grimaced. “Point taken.”

 

Shortly thereafter, Shěn Fu started the class, calling one of the groups towards the front of the room to the front to present. Kanda slumped in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he settled in to listen to his classmates blather on about whatever they’d done their projects on.

Halfway through the first presentation, Kanda pulled out his notebook and started taking notes.

 

Gojyo zoned out about 30 seconds into the first project thinking about what the girl in front of him would be like in bed.

 

Five groups later, Kanda’s hand was beginning to cramp from taking so many notes. He was almost grateful that Shěn Fu called him and Gojyo up next. He dropped his pen and picked up the poster. “We’re up,” Kanda said, kicking Gojyo’s chair lightly as he headed for the front of the class.

 

“Yeah, yeah I heard,” though in truth he didn’t notice. He walked up behind Kanda. When he got to the front he cocked his head just slightly so that his hair would fall and cover most of his black eye.

 

Kanda turned his back to the blackboard, ignoring everyone in front of him and looking out towards the back wall. He handed one corner of the poster to Gojyo and pulled out his note cards. After a moment’s hesitation where he reread his notes, Kanda started the presentation, reading out what they’d decided to say on the topic of Jack. And then Simon, and so on.

 

When Kanda finished, Gojyo took the rest of the notecards from Kanda and presented his part. Though he would never admit it, he was glad they put all the time into preparing this because it was so much easier than bullshitting.

 

As soon as Gojyo finished his bit, Kanda headed back towards their seats. Shěn Fu was already calling up the next group and Kanda really couldn’t care less to stand before so many people who honestly didn’t give a fuck. He wasn’t sure if it would be worse if they did care though.

 

As soon as they took their seats, Gojyo leaned over and whispered, “Dude, we’re finally fucking done!”

 

“Thank god,” Kanda mumbled. “That book was so fucking annoying.”

 

They only had to sit through one more project. Gojyo watched the clock.

 

Kanda rolled his eyes when he noticed Gojyo watching the clock, focusing on the presentation and taking notes. The second he was informed that he didn’t need to ever say anything on that god damn book again, he was having a fucking bon fire.

 

Finally the bell rang and they were free. All they had to do was turn in their papers at the front of the class. Gojyo had actually finished the paper this time and had something to turn in…on time.

 

Kanda pulled out his essay, stuffing his notebook into his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed the poster, heading for the teacher’s desk. He handed both over, with their notecards and headed for the door. He waited just outside the door, falling into step beside Gojyo when the older boy exited the room.

 

Gojyo was in a pretty good mood. The project was done, the essay was in, he actually did both and that meant he wouldn’t automatically get an F. He was pleased. He slung his arm loosely around Kanda’s shoulders. “We don’t ever have to see Lord of the Flies again!”

 

“Thank God,” Kanda muttered. “I’m burning everything.” He didn’t bother with elbowing Gojyo in the ribs this time, or even trying to shrug out from under his arm. Celebration was to be had, at least for the day, and Kanda would never admit, but the human contact was something he had missed.

 

“You got class?” Gojyo asked. He did but he wasn’t interested in going really. Regardless he was headed out back first.

 

“Technically,” Kanda said. “But fuck if I’m going.”

 

“You cutting class? Mind if I come with?”

 

“Suit yourself,” Kanda said. “I am having a bonfire and killing some trees.”

 

“Cool, lead the way.” Gojyo unslung his arm to rifle through his pockets while they walked.

 

“If you tag along, I’m borrowing that lighter of yours,” Kanda said. That being said, in the chaos of changing classes, Kanda slipped out a side door and booked it for the woods out back. When no one was yelling by the time he reached the trees, he knew he’d made it home free.

 

“Where are we headed?” he asked around the cigarette he was lighting when the stopped.

 

“Don’t know,” Kanda said, shrugging. “Don’t spend much time skipping class.”

 

“Well you’re in luck, I know these woods pretty good. There’s a great spot not too far from here if you wanna burn something.”

 

“Sounds good,” Kanda said. “Lead the way.”

 

And Gojyo did. After a few moments of silence he started to go on about some of the great places you could hang out in these woods where no one could find you. Where had the best climbing trees, which places had the best views, the best breezes, and the places to avoid if you didn’t want to walk in on people getting it on.

 

Kanda listened to Gojyo talk, noting everything that was being said. Kanda had to admit, Gojyo was really notable on the subject of where to hang out in the woods. That aside, Kanda didn’t think he’d heard Gojyo say so much on one subject willingly in all of the times they’d hung out… if you could call working on a project hanging out. Kanda shook his head.

 

“Here it is.” Gojyo stopped in a little clearing where there was decent sized fire pit and a couple of logs resting in a haphazard circle.

 

“Is this a campsite?” Kanda asked, moving to the fire pit. He dropped his backpack and pulled out his notebook. He flipped the notebook open and ripped out all of his notes, even the ones he had taken that day.

 

“I guess, but it’s more of a place people come to get high or drunk. Or both.” Gojyo shrugged. He had been out here once or twice himself, though only as a tag along with Banri.

 

“Humans,” Kanda muttered. He crumpled two pages of his notes and tossed them into the fire pit. After that he scrounged around for some sticks.

 

Gojyo looked around for some sticks too, and a few dry leaves. He tossed them in the pit. “Lighter?” he said holding it out.

 

“Thanks,” Kanda said, grabbing the lighter and flicking it open. He flicked it a few times, failing to light it.

 

“Want me to do it?”

 

“Sure,” Kanda said. He flicked the lighter closed and tossed it back to Gojyo, moving out of the way.

 

Gojyo crouched down and flicked the lighter with practiced ease and soon had a small fire going. He stood back up and slipped the lighter in his pocket. “I think I have a few years on you in practice.”

 

“I don’t set fires often,” Kanda said.

 

Soon the fire caught all the sticks and dry leaves, making the already warm day hotter. “I’m so glad to be done with this shit.” Gojyo shrugged off his jacket. Kanda had yet to say anything about his face so he figured he probably wouldn’t ask questions. His arms had a few more fresh bruises and a few shallow scratches but nothing too serious.

 

Kanda crouched by the fire, feeding it pages of paper one at a time. It didn’t take him long to burn every last note on the subject, and Kanda was almost tempted to toss the book in, fines be damned. He didn’t though, standing from his crouch and taking up his katana.

“I agree entirely,” Kanda said. He drew Mugen and dropped the sheath next to his bag. He circled the blade with a practiced ease, spinning lightly on the balls of his feet and slicing through a small sapling at the edge of the clearing.

After the first tree fell, Kanda fell into an easy dance around the circumference, slicing through the thinner trees and taking branches off the older ones. When he got back to where he started, Kanda stopped.

 

Gojyo was impressed. “You’re pretty good with that.”

 

“I would hope,” Kanda said. “I’ve been training to use it since I could walk pretty much. Had to carry on the family legacy and what-not. Guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Kanda moved back towards the fire that was dying out quickly since it had been mostly paper, sheathing Mugen.

“But on the bright side, it makes you look like a badass.”

 

“I’m not a badass,” Kanda said. “You look more like a badass than me. At least your scrawny ass has some muscle tone.”

 

“Meh, I just spend a lot of time running dodging. I couldn’t do any of that,” he said gesturing to the felled trees.

 

“It’s hard to fell a tree with one’s bare hands,” Kanda said. “Care for a spar?”

 

Gojyo considered for a moment how sore he was but figured fuck it. “Eh, sure why not?” he said standing and crushing his finished cigarette beneath his boot.

 

“You don’t have to, you know,” Kanda said. Despite that, He was already stripping his shirt over his head so that the only thing he was wearing on his torso were the bandages he used to hide his tattoo. “Ready when you are,” he said as he tossed his shirt onto his bag.

 

Not one to be outdone, Gojyo stripped his tank top as well. He had a few other good bruises there too. “Bring it.”

 

Kanda grinned, bringing his hands up. He started circling, keeping light on his feet and waiting for Gojyo to join him.

 

Gojyo followed suit, bringing his hands up.

 

“Light contact only,” Kanda said. “I don’t particularly feel like breaking any ribs today.”

 

“You and I both,” Gojyo agreed.

 

Kanda’s grin grew wider, becoming slightly devious. He darted in, aiming a quick jab at Gojyo’s shoulder.

 

Gojyo moved forward but away from the jab and throwing his own.

 

Kanda blocked, aiming a light knife hand strike to Gojyo’s ribs, jumping back before Gojyo could retaliate.

 

Gojyo advanced with a kick, making sure to stop just shy of Kanda.

 

Kanda blocked the kick anyway, throwing one of his own that nearly managed to go over Gojyo’s head. He’d have to work on that.

 

Gojyo ducked under the kick and aimed a light jab at Kanda’s ribs.

 

“Not bad,” Kanda said, grinning. He took the jab to the ribs and Elbowed Gojyo lightly in the arm, jabbing his shoulder shortly after. As soon as his hand met Gojyo’s shoulder, he drew back and grabbed instead, pulling Gojyo into a round house knee to the gut, stopping just shy of actually making contact.

 

Gojyo’s heart lurched in anticipation of Kanda’s knee but breathe a quick inward sigh of relief when the blow didn’t fall. Gojyo grabbed the arm on his shoulder and used it to put Kanda in a loose arm bar.

 

Kanda folded his arm to break the arm bar, but he couldn’t quite pull his wrist free and ended up with his forearm pressed against Gojyo’s chest, his arm bent almost entirely so that they were standing exceedingly close together. “Well I could get out, but I’d be breaking the rules,” Kanda muttered, staring down at his tangled arm.

 

Gojyo smirked and let go, stepping back.

 

“That just feels like cheating,” Kanda said. He shook his head a moment later and looking back up at Gojyo. “Again?”

 

“Nah, man.” As much as Gojyo would have loved another round, he was hurting. He was already sore and while Kanda’s hits had been light, they still hit some of the newer bruises. “I’m actually getting pretty hungry.”

 

“Okay,” Kanda said, shrugging. He moved back to his bag, pulling on his shirt again and grabbing both Mugen and said bag. He made to head out of the clearing before pausing. “You lead the way… I don’t actually know how to get back from here.”

 

Gojyo grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on. He also slipped his hoodie on. “This way,” he said heading back the way they came.

 

“Thanks,” Kanda muttered, trailing after Gojyo. Once they got out of the woods, he fell in step beside the redhead.

 

“So you just started here this year, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Kanda said. “We literally moved in the day before term started.”

 

“That’s rough. What’s the rest of the world like?”

 

“Depends on where you go,” Kanda said, shrugging. “Some places are nice, like Vienna where Marie lives. It’s kinda quiet and sometimes there’s music, but it’s not loud and obnoxious like it could be. Then there’s Portugal, where Daisya lives. He’s my other foster brother. It’s loud and crazy and there are people everywhere. It suits him well, but I’d rather not stay longer than a couple hours.”

 

“I could dig that. Though I would dig anywhere that’s not this backwater town.” He slung an arm over Kanda’s shoulder. “So what’s for dinner?”

 

“No idea,” Kanda said. “Tiedoll said he was going to pick up things from the market so everything would be fresh.”

 

“Huh. I’m so glad this project is done,” he said, linking his hands behind his head.

 

“Agreed,” Kanda said. “I can’t believe that woman gave us so much work simultaneously.”

 

“Thanks, dude,” Gojyo said seriously, glancing over at Kanda. “I probably wouldn’t have done it so… yeah.”

 

“Well I couldn’t have gotten it done without you so…” Kanda trailed off, watching the street as he walked. “Thanks.”

 

They reached the tea shop, sparing them from the awkward moment that would have followed.

 

“You’re early,” Tiedoll said as they walked through the door, arms crossed. Kanda raised an eyebrow in confusion as he toed out of his shoes. “The school called, told me you weren’t there.”

“Yeah, I skipped out after the presentation,” Kanda said. Tiedoll sighed.

“Well I told them that I pulled you and Gojyo so that you both wouldn’t get in trouble for not being there,” he said.

“Thanks,” Kanda said.

 

“Thanks,” Gojyo said as he took off his boots. He was pretty sure the school had given up calling home for him in Middle School, but at least now he wouldn’t be marked as skipping class.

 

“You’re welcome,” Tiedoll said. He shook his head. “You boys can hang out or do something. Dinner won’t be ready for a couple hours yet. There are onigiri in the fridge.”

 

When Tiedoll left, Gojyo looked over at Kanda. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I have no idea,” Kanda said. “My idea of an afternoon after school doesn’t exactly sound like something you’d be interested in."

 

“Why? What do you usually do?”

 

"Meditate."

 

“Yeah… got any cards?”

 

“Somewhere,” Kanda said. He tossed his bag by the couch, tossing his sword onto it before moving to the side table, pulling out the drawer and searching around inside. He came up with a deck of decorative cards bound with red ribbon a moment later. “Here.” He tossed them to Gojyo.

 

“Nice cards,” Gojyo said as he untied the ribbon and taking a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table. “Ever play poker?”

 

“No,” Kanda said, nudging his bag out of the way with his foot and sitting down.

 

“Okay then, so here’s how it works. You get five cards and then you look through your hand to see what you have and you try to make groups like a flush, royal flush, straight, straight flush, four of a kind, and so on. If you have nothing in your hand you can swap out one to five cards and then you bet. Each person goes until they call a bluff, no one wants to bet any more, or everyone folds. Whoever is left or has the highest hand wins.”

 

“None of what you just said made any sense,” Kanda said.

 

“A flush is all the same suit. Royal flush is with face cards. Straight is a run so like 12345 or 56789 or 23456, you get it, Full house is three of a kind and two of a kind. So like, a royal flush beats a straight flush. Then four of a kind, full house, flush, straight, three of a kind, two pairs, one pair, and then highest card. Get it?”

 

“Maybe,” Kanda said. “Deal the cards and we’ll find out.”

 

Gojyo shuffled the cards and dealt five each.  In his hand he had a 4, 5, 7, Ace, and 2 in several suits.

 

Kanda picked up his cards and found he had a king, a jack, a seven, a three, and a two.

 

Gojyo put down the seven and picked up a four. Shit. Not letting that show he asked Kanda how many cards he wanted.

 

“Three,” Kanda said, putting down all his non-face cards face down.

 

Gojyo gave him three cards off the top of the stack. “Now usually we would start betting here, and try to figure out if the other is bluffing or actually has a good hand.”

 

“I assume you’re leaving that out because I’ve never played before,” Kanda said, picking up his three new cards. A queen, a nine, and a two. Unfortunately, his face cards were all different suits, and he frowned. That probably meant they didn’t count.

 

“I mean, I can tell right now you have a shit hand, but yeah. Ready to show your cards?”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Kanda said. He placed his cards down, face up.

 

Gojyo set down his. He only had a pair. “Mine’s not much better.”

 

“Go again?” Kanda asked, pushing his cards into the middle of the table.

 

“Yeah,” he said smiling as he shuffled and dealt five more cards.

 

* * *

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Tiedoll called cheerfully. Kanda huffed gratefully, slapping his cards down. He was grateful they weren’t playing for anything, because he would have been losing badly.

 

Gojyo liked playing with Kanda, even though the kid sucked. He followed Kanda into the kitchen.

 

“Take whatever you want,” Tiedoll said, gesturing to the table laden with far too much food for three people. “We’ve got teriyaki chicken, fried rice, plain rice, calamari, and lotus root tempura.”

 

Gojyo took a serving of everything. As always, it was amazing!

 

“You made too much,” Kanda said, dishing fried rice and lotus root tempura onto his plate. Tiedoll ignored him and his subsequent complaints when he put a piece of chicken on Kanda’s plate.

“You need the protein,” Tiedoll said. Kanda rolled his eyes and started eating, steadfastly ignoring the chicken.

 

“Thanks for having me over again.”

 

“It’s good to have you,” Tiedoll said, smiling at Gojyo as he served himself. “I’m always glad to have friends of Kanda’s over.”

 

Gojyo gave his usual lopsided grin. He liked it here. Despite what Kanda complained about, he would give anything to live like this. He was worried that at some point the town gossip would catch up with him and they wouldn’t want him over anymore. It always happened eventually, but for right now, he just dug back into his food.

 

Kanda ate in silence, content to say nothing. Tiedoll was not so content with the silence. “So, what did you boys do today when you weren’t in school?” Tiedoll asked.

 

Gojyo looked over at Kanda, “Eh, just walked around mostly.”

 

“Fair enough,” Kanda said. “Though we stopped to burn my notes.”

“Burn your notes?” Tiedoll asked.

“It’s not like I was going to need them again,” Kanda said, shrugging.

“I remember when you used to just turn your old notes into paper cranes,” Tiedoll sighed. “What happened to that boy?”

“You brought me to Portugal,” Kanda scoffed.

“I thought you liked it there,” Tiedoll said.

“Yes, I loved being dragged into dingy alleys by the other boys and beaten like a dog, it was fantastic,” Kanda said.

“So that’s why they all started avoiding you,” Tiedoll muttered. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you carry Mugen around. You didn’t stab anyone, did you?”

“Not too much,” Kanda said.

 

Gojyo just looked at Kanda. “Damn.” He was really glad he was on Kanda’s good side.

 

“What?” Kanda asked. “They were trying to beat me up, and they screamed like little girls. It was kind of funny.”

 

At that Gojyo just kinda shrugged. “Fair enough.”

 

“Kanda!” Tiedoll exclaimed. “You should know better. Stabbing people is mean.”

“Mean?” Kanda asked, laughing. “Wow… I thought you had a larger vocabulary.”

 

“I mean, nothing stops you from fighting back like the other guy having something bigger than a knife.”

 

“You would think,” Kanda said. “They weren’t very bright.”

 

“Wait, they came back for more? Morons.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Kanda said. “And always with more people, like they thought that would change anything.”

“It did, if I recall,” Tiedoll said. “You came home more and more bruised the longer we stayed.”

“Yes, but I still walked away.”

 

“I think if you can get up and walk away after getting your ass handed to you, you’re still okay. It’s when you can’t that you’re in trouble.”

 

“Getting up isn’t hard,” Kanda said. “It’s staying up.”

 

Gojyo nodded. “Yeah, that’s true.”

They finished dinner and it was starting to get late and Jien would be home soon. “Hey, I gotta head out. Jien’s gunna be home soon.”

 

“I hope you get home safe,” Tiedoll said.

“See you tomorrow,” Kanda said, standing from the table.

 

“Bye,” he said as he headed out


	3. Pool

Kanda huffed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, glaring at the teacher. “I’m not changing.”

“You have to participate,” Shěn Fu said, glaring right back. Kanda rolled his eyes.

“Would you like to call my foster father? He’ll tell you exactly what I have,” Kanda snapped. “I cannot swim, and I have no intention of learning.”

Shěn Fu glared at him before giving up with a sigh. “Fine, but you’re getting a zero for today’s grade.”

“Like I care,” Kanda muttered, moving to sit against the chain-link fence. He curled himself against it, knees up to his chest and his arms crossed comfortably on top, staring out over the other side of the fence and avoiding looking at the water at all. It was bright and sunny and properly warm for the first time in a while.

 

There was no way they were getting Gojyo the pool. Absolutely no fucking way. He could swim just fine. “I’m not getting in the pool.”

 

“Of course not,” Shěn Fu muttered irritably, rolling her eyes. “I should have known better than to pair the two of you up. You both break more rules now than you ever have.” With one last huff, Shěn Fu left to go check in with some other students.

 

Gojyo sat beside Kanda,“Don’t dig the water either?”

 

“Not particularly,” Kanda scoffed, turning his head to look at Gojyo. “Haven’t touched more water than a bath since I was six.”

 

“I don’t even like baths,” he said looking at his hands.

 

“Baths do suck,” Kanda agreed. “I avoid them when I can. Besides, how the hell are you supposed to wash anything when it’s all under water? It rinses away the soap before it’s done any good.” Realizing he was starting to ramble, Kanda promptly shut up, tipping his head back to look at the sky again before deciding it was too bright and closing his eyes in general.

 

“Hey, look at these faggots. Afraid to get your hair wet?” sneered a low-brow moron just slightly taller than Gojyo.

“Oh good one Xian!” one if his flunkies said. Xian rolled his eyes.

Gojyo gave a forced laugh, “No he’s right that was a good one. You’ve got me, now why don’t you run along, ‘kay?”

 

“Faggot?” Kanda hissed, glaring. He glared at the jack asses and was tempted to get up and kick them solidly into the pool. He remained seated though, knowing full well getting close enough to the pool to pull it off would not go over well at all.

 

“Yeah, you got a problem?” Xian said turning to Kanda.

 

“Many, but wanting to take it up the ass isn’t one of them,” Kanda scoffed, glaring straight at Xian. “Nor is wanting to give it in the ass, but I’m sure I could accommodate you if you wanted to try it out.”

 

“Whoa dude, what the fuck? Damn, Gojyo, you his bitch?”

“Shut the fuck up Xian.”

“What are you gunna do about it? Run home and cry to your big brother?” Xian pouted at him.

“No, but smacking that dumbass expression off your face seems like a pretty good idea.”

 

“An extremely good idea,” Kanda scoffed quietly in English. “But then again, so does decapitation.”

 

“What did he say to me?” Xian said pointing at Kanda.

“The hell if I know, but probably to take your ugly mug for a long walk off the diving board.”

“Why don’t you make me? Or are you scared of the water?”

“Now listen here you prick,” Gojyo said standing and getting in Xian’s face. “I ain’t afraid of nothin’.”

“Oh yeah? Then prove it asshole.”

 

“Gojyo,” Kanda warned, shaking his head slightly. “You’ve got nothing to prove to assholes like them.”

 

“The hell I don’t!” He said as he tugged his shirt off. Gojyo stalked off after them, following the class into the pool.

 

Kanda sighed and sat back to watch. Honestly. But he had pride too, and he’d done some stupid things to defend it in the past so he couldn’t tell Gojyo to back down outright. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. The only thing he could do was sit, and watch, and hope there wasn’t any foul play.

 

They went through all the rules while they all held onto the wall. There was no rough housing, no splashing, no having fun, and the instructor’s word was law. After having them all take a preliminary swim across the pool, they were split up by ability. Gojyo was a natural swimmer and ranked near the top. Once the basic lessons were over they were allowed to free swim for the rest of class. Gojyo swam over to the wall nearest Kanda.

 

“You’re like a fucking fish for someone who doesn’t like swimming,” Kanda scoffed, but he was amused, for now. Nothing bad had happened yet, and at least while he was watching everyone else swim, he didn’t have to focus on the water, so long as he only looked at those who could swim well. “Leave you in there too long you might grow gills.”

 

“Ha-ha, you’re fucking hilarious. I don’t know I think I might look pretty good with gills. I’d be a real lady-” Xian jumped up behind Gojyo using his shoulders as a springboard. Gojyo's foot slipped on the well-worn cement of the side of the pool and he was dunked.

 

Kanda froze the second Gojyo went under, his eyes going wide. He felt every single muscle in his body tense his mind screaming at him to do something, to even so much as say something, but his heart was pounding at the singular thought of getting any closer to the water. Seconds felt like minutes as Kanda watched a cruel smirk curl Xian’s lips, the other boy staring straight back at Kanda.

 

Xian’s hands were still on his shoulders, the momentum pushing Gojyo further from the surface. He got his feet under him as he touched the bottom and was able to pop his head up above the surface and take a breathe before there was a hand on his head pushing him back down. A pair of hands found their way to his shoulders again holding him under. Gojyo was a kid again and the pool was the bath. He threw his arms out to use the rim of the tub to pull himself out of the water and away from her but his hand found nothing. His lungs began to burn. Gojyo panicked and struggled to force his head above the water. Desperately he tried to find purchase on the hands that held him down and pry them off. He was able to get his head above water for a second but was pushed back down, sucking in a lung full of water instead of air.

 

Kanda saw Gojyo pop up for a second and managed to breathe, thinking it was going to be okay, but Xian shoved him back under and seconds later, Gojyo started flailing. Kanda hesitated, heart pounding with fear, but as the thrashing got worse, instinct kicked in and Kanda leapt to his feet, kicking off loose shoes in half a second and ripping his shirt off in the next half so he wouldn’t be weighted down as much.

The next thing Kanda comprehended was the water closing over his head, his arms wrapped around Xian’s neck as he launched himself into the pool. Xian popped up, treading water and taking Kanda with him. Kanda clung on, half way between trying to strangle the crap out of Xian and simply trying to keep his head above water.

 

Suddenly Gojyo was free and broke the surface of the water. Coughing up water, the first thing he did after taking a breath was turn and punch the guy to his left. Gojyo could feel the guy’s nose break under his knuckles, using the opportunity to make for the side of the pool. He had to get out. He scrambled up, scratching his arms and stomach on the rough pool rim as he slipped. When he managed to pull himself out, Gojyo just laid there coughing and trying to breathe. His hair stuck to the side of his face and he had no strength to pick himself up. But he couldn’t just lie there; he had to move, he still had to get away.

 

Kanda felt Gojyo’s fist collide with his nose and felt it break. The pain brought tears to his eyes and startled Kanda into letting go of Xian. The water closed over his head again just as Kanda gasped and he got half a lungful of water before choking it back up. His feet hit the bottom before his instincts could make him inhale more water and he kicked against it, popping up just long enough to get air before his sodden jeans an inability to swim dragged him back under.

Cursing in his mind as memory flashes distracted him, Kanda tried to focus, fingers clawing at the button and zipper of his jeans. Once they came undone he kicked them off, able to move easier without the wet denim dragging him down. He kicked off the bottom to the surface again, arms flailing for the nearest surface. The edge was closer now, but not close enough and Kanda went under again. He could feel the panic starting to overwhelm him like it had the last time he’d been under water and he gave one last kick against the bottom.

This time he came up closer to the edge and managed to grab on. He could hear the teacher yelling, and Xian was shouting something behind him. Right before he started hauling himself out, Xian grabbed him by the ponytail and yanked. Kanda let out a startled and slightly strangled scream that he would deny later, lashing out with his feet as he tried to cling to the rough cement of the edge, breaking his nails and ripping up his fingertips as he scrabbled for purchase.

One foot landed solidly in Xian’s groin and the boy let go, letting Kanda scramble out of the pool. The teacher was still yelling, but Kanda could barely hear her over the blood rushing in his ears and his own coughs. He needed a distraction, he needed to get dry, and he needed to make sure Gojyo was okay. He was going to have to forget about his pants though. Those he wasn’t getting back.

“Gojyo?” Kanda asked shakily, crawling stiltedly over the couple feet between them. “You still alive?”

 

Gojyo tensed when heard the commotion and someone approaching. He relaxed minutely when he heard Kanda though. “I’m great,” he coughed out. “You?”

 

“Been better,” Kanda admitted. He glanced at the pool to see that Xian was bubbling angrily somewhere around the middle as he’d ducked under to bemoan the kick to the groin. “Gods, I hope he talks like a girl for a month.”

 

Gojyo propped himself up to look at Kanda. He was bleeding a lot. “What happened to your face?”

 

“Got punched,” Kanda said, shrugging. “I’ve had worse, don’t worry about it.”

 

Guilt washed over Gojyo when realized he was the one who broke Kanda’s nose. He pushed himself to sitting. “Oh shit man, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to, it was an accident, I thought it was one of the others and I didn’t realize. I’m sorry!” he said barely taking a breath.

 

“I know,” Kanda stressed. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. I’ve had worse breaks before.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled again pulling his knees up and putting his head in his hands, his fingers threading through his hair.

 

“Oh for the love of…” Kanda muttered in English before sighing. “I forgive you.”

 

By this time Xian had managed to crawl out of the pool, his flunkies floundering all around him. “I’ll get you for this, you wormy little shit!” What should have sounded threatening was ruined by the squeaky nature of his voice.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Kanda snapped, using his hand for balance as he leaned forward and kicked up, catching Xian on the hip and sending him crashing back into the water.

“Kanda Yuu!” Shěn Fu exclaimed. “Detention! And another detention for fighting!” She glanced at Gojyo. “You’re getting one too.”

“Why the fuck are you giving him detention for?” Kanda snapped, glaring up at the woman; silently thankful that he had something else to focus on that wasn’t the water at his back.

“He punched you in the face!” Shěn Fu exclaimed, her voice becoming screechy.

“He was being drowned!” Kanda shouted right back. “Do you really think he stopped to look at who he was hitting? I’m fine! Give that bastard a detention if you give one to anyone.”

Kanda pointed straight at Xian who was spluttering angrily in the pool.

 

Gojyo lifted his head when she came over. He looked at Kanda in shock when he defended him.

Meanwhile Xian was shouting angrily from the pool “We were just joking around!”

Normally Gojyo would have a snappy remark for that but he was still trying get himself together and catch his breath.

 

“You don’t drown people as a joke,” Kanda yelled right back.

“Shut up!’ Shěn Fu shrieked, glaring at them all. “Kanda, Xian, you both have detention. And Kanda, where are your pants?”

“In the pool,” he said, turning his back on the glittering water once more. If he couldn’t see it, he didn’t have to think about it.

“Would someone get them out,” Shěn Fu snapped agitatedly.  The class rep dove and got them while Shěn Fu turned her attention back to Kanda and Gojyo. “You’re both all scraped up, so why don’t you head to the infirmary. The nurse can patch you up before you’re sent home.”

“Sent home, what for?” Kanda asked, glaring.

“You both just nearly drowned,” Shěn Fu said. “We’re sending you home.”

Kanda’s breath hitched at the word, but he pushed everything aside at the thought of Tiedoll worrying over him for the next six months. It was going to be so fucking aggravating.

 

Aw fuck, home was the last place he wanted to go. “I’m fine,” Gojyo said standing, although his arms and torso stung like a bitch, a bit of blood welling up on his still wet skin.

 

“You can be fine all you want, but you’re not staying here,” Shěn Fu said, her tone leaving no room for argument. “As soon as the nurse clears you, you’re leaving.”

“Tch, whatever,” Kanda said. The class rep popped up next to the edge of the pool and flopped Kanda’s soaked jeans onto the cement. He shot the girl a grateful half smile and dragged the pants away from the pool, getting up and walking back towards where he’d left the rest of his stuff. The bandages around his chest were slipping, but he didn’t care overly much at that point. He couldn’t get in much more trouble than he was already in.

Grumbling, Kanda wrung out his pants as best he could before pulling them back on over equally soaked black boxers. Then he pulled his shirt on, simply picking up his shoes. He turned back to Gojyo and warily walked back over.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he muttered. “Tiedoll’s probably going to show up anyway, once they call.”

 

Gojyo nodded and followed. He still felt out of breath. He really hoped they wouldn’t call Jien. He never told him about… And he really didn’t want to go home. Not right now.

 

The walk to the infirmary seemed to take too long, and all Kanda could really focus on was how weird it felt to walk around in wet socks in school because the tiles just felt weird when he wasn’t wearing shoes. When they finally got to the infirmary, some other kid was exiting with cotton stuffed up their nose.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda slipped into the infirmary, looking around for the nurse. Said woman was sitting on a stool by the counter, taking down some notes or something on a clipboard. Kanda coughed curtly to get her attention. She turned on her spinning stool, eyes going wide behind rectangular glasses.

“What happened to you both?” she asked.

“We almost drowned,” Kanda said. “I got punched, and he got clumsy.”

“Clumsy?” the nurse asked.

Without so much as asking, Kanda grabbed the bottom edge of Gojyo’s shirt and hiked it up until the scrapes on his chest could be seen. “Clumsy.”

 

Gojyo flinched when Kanda grabbed his shirt. Why was he so jumpy?  The nurse came over to take a closer look and told them to go sit on one of the beds around the corner. She came back with things to clean the scraps and stop Kanda’s bleeding nose.

 

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing,” Kanda snapped, catching the Nurse’s wrist as she tried to clean up his face. ‘She’s cleaning the blood off your face, genius,’ a small voice in the back of his head jeered. It sounded like Daisya and Kanda pushed it aside. Yes, he knew that, and he wasn’t quite sure why he’d stopped her, but now she was staring at his raw, bloody fingers and he was wishing he hadn’t.

“Looks like you got clumsy too,” The nurse said.

“More like desperate,” Kanda muttered, looking away and letting her go, curling both hands into fists to hide his bloody fingertips.

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

 

When she finished with Kanda, she cleaned up Gojyo’s scrapes. Everything stung so much, but honestly, it was the least of Gojyo’s problems. Like a painful buzz. Why couldn’t he calm down? His heart was still going a mile a minute and his hands were shaky. He balled them up in to fists in his lap so no one would see.

 

Once the nurse had finished patching up Gojyo, she got Kanda some dry clothes.  A simple pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, but they would do for now. He was ushered into the small bathroom attached to the infirmary to change and the Nurse turned back to Gojyo.

“Your brother isn’t home right now, is he?” she asked, moving to take down notes on her clipboard as she had been when they entered.

 

“No, he’d still be at work,” he breathed in hushed tones. It wasn’t that he didn’t want anyone to hear, he just couldn’t make his voice louder.

 

Then you’ll just have to tell him yourself,” the nurse said. “We don’t have his work number on file, and he’s your emergency contact.”

Kanda chose then to return from changing, looking somewhat more comfortable in the dry clothes, his wet ones bundled up in his hands. The Nurse gave him a plastic bag to put them in before excusing herself to call Tiedoll, promising it would only take her a few minutes. Kanda scoffed. Knowing Tiedoll, it would take her twenty minutes at the very least, and Tiedoll would still manage to arrive at the school before they even walked out the front door.

 

Gojyo nodded at the nurse’s words. No way was he telling Jien. Once it was just Kanda and him was sitting on the bed in the nurses office, all Gojyo could think was that sucked so much. He just wanted to get out of here. He sure as shit didn’t want to go home, but anywhere would be better than here. What kind of asshole holds someone down under the water? (Those guys.) He interlaced his fingers in an attempt to hold them steady. What if he had drown? (Would it have mattered?) That’s some fucked up shit to think. Who even tries to drown someone? (Mom.) (What?) It was difficult to breathe, like someone had sucked all the air out of the room. Why was he thinking about this? Gojyo tried to run his fingers through his stringy wet hair, pushing back the short strands that had already started to dry and drop in his face. His heart beat painfully in his chest. He wasn’t even in the water anymore. He shivered but not from being damp in the open air and he felt dizzy. God, he really needed a smoke but his lighter and pack were back in his backpack in the pool locker-room where they would stay dry. Why was this room so small? Thoughts of being held down in the pool kept replaying in his head. His clothes still clung to his body, damp from when he threw them on while wet. They were restricting and he resisted the urge to tear off his shirt. He frantically ran a hand through his hair again. He would give anything for a cigarette right now.

 

Kanda watched Gojyo warily out of the corner of his eye. He was fairly certain the other boy didn’t know that he was shaking all over and not just his hands that he kept trying to get to stop and running through his hair. He wanted to distract him so much, but he didn’t know how. He could barely keep himself distracted. Hells, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the memory from all those years ago of the sun glittering off the water too far above his head, and the bubbles that rose above him as he released the breath that had been keeping him alive.

Kanda shook his head, focusing on the shaking teen beside him. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if they both got stuck in their own heads.

 

He glanced warily at Kanda to see if he noticed everything was less than great. He would be damned if he let Kanda see him like this. He needed to get out of the room but he honestly wasn’t sure if he could stand. No matter how much he breathed, he just couldn’t seem to fill his lungs. Gripping his head in his severely shaking hands, he squeezed his eyes shut. Images of the afternoon flooded his brain. No, that was definitely worse. At some point they became flashbacks from the first time he almost drown, opening a gateway to everything he’d rather not think about ever. Gojyo felt hot and was acutely aware of everything touching his skin. The sensory overdrive caused waves of nausea to roll through him. He couldn’t make it stop! His control slipped and he felt hot tears slip from his eyes. It was enough to make him sick and he just barely made it to the nearest trash bin.

 

“Gojyo!” Kanda exclaimed quietly, shocked slightly when the other teen lunged for the trash bin and heaved. Not knowing what else to do, Kanda slipped from the bed and half knelt, half crouched beside Gojyo, wrapping an arm around the redhead’s shaking shoulders much like said redhead had when he’d broken down the first night of their project.

He said nothing when he noticed Gojyo was crying, simply hugging him tighter. His parents, Alma, and Tiedoll always told him it was okay to cry. Gojyo had been the first to ever tell him not to, which probably would have surprised him more if he hadn’t been crying at them time. He was tempted to repeat Gojyo’s words, but he couldn’t make himself do it. Silence seemed the better option, so far as he was concerned.

 

Gojyo just sat there for a minute before curling into himself as he leaned back against the wall, making himself as small as possible. His breathing was still erratic and his chest hurt. He leaned into Kanda’s hug, but didn’t return it. He was curled up so tight everything just felt numb. He felt numb. Wrung out, used up, empty.

 

Kanda felt Gojyo lean into him slightly and hugged tighter for a second before relaxing back to how he had been before. Gojyo’s breathing was still really rough, but his shaking seemed to be stopping, so Kanda wasn’t too worried. He stayed there a while longer until he heard approaching footsteps that matched the nurse’s as she’d left.

“Nurse is coming back,” Kanda muttered, nudging Gojyo slightly. “Come on, get up, or she’s going to ask more questions than anyone feels like answering.” He didn’t even really give Gojyo a chance to respond though because he was already hauling the other teen up as he said it.

 

He forced himself to stand up with Kanda’s help and furiously wiped his face, desperate to erase any trace of tears.  Hugging his arms tightly around himself, he thought about how he could really use that cigarette now.

 

Kanda pretended he didn’t notice the angry way Gojyo wiped away his tears in the same way he’d pretended he hadn’t noticed them in the first place. He picked up his bag of wet clothes, fiddling with the tied handles of the plastic bag.

The nurse returned a moment later, an exasperated look on her face. “Your father is on his way,” she said to Kanda.

“Foster father,” Kanda corrected. “We have to go get our stuff from the locker room.”

He didn’t give the woman a chance to respond, grabbing Gojyo by the elbow and dragging him out of the room.

 

Gojyo let himself be dragged along. When they got to the locker room he stopped. “Hey,” he said to get Kanda’s attention, “Thanks,” he said as he fumbled around in the pockets of his backpack, finally managing to find his pack and lighter. He couldn’t light it yet but he felt better with them in his hand.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kanda muttered, fetching his own bag. He stuffed the bag of wet clothes into it and zipped it up, slinging it onto his shoulder. “You’ve done the same for me.”

 

“Can I… I mean, if it’s okay…um…” He took a breath, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair again. “Would it be okay to stay at your place?” he said slowly, trying to keep his voice steady. “Just until Jien gets home?”

 

“Yeah,” Kanda said, ignoring the stumbling and the hesitating. He was tempted to point out that he didn’t think Tiedoll was going to let them out of his sight for anything except to use the bathroom for the next six or so hours, but he refrained. He didn’t even want to think about it. Clingy old man.

 

Gojyo’s relief was palpable. Gods, he felt drained. He slipped back into his pants and put on his hoodie, zipping it up a high as it could go.

 

While Gojyo got dressed, Kanda fidgeted for a moment before dropping his bag and pulling the sweatshirt over his head. He crouched beside his bag and opened it, digging out a fresh roll of bandages and pulling out some dry socks. Yes, he had packed a spare change of clothes because who knew if he was going to need them. Having been supplied with clothes, he didn’t really, but bare feet and shoes was bothering him, as was not having something wrapped around his chest.

He put on the socks first before picking up the bandages. With deft movements, Kanda wound them around his chest, covering the dark ink over his left pectoral. Within a moment, he’d finished the roll and covered the tattoo, tucking the loose end in. Comfortable once more, Kanda pulled the sweatshirt back on and picked up his bag again.

“Tiedoll is probably already here,” Kanda said. “Let’s go before he actually comes inside.”

 

Gojyo noticed the Kanda’s tattoo and briefly wondered why the kid was covering it up, but he didn’t bring it up. For once he was grateful for the silence between them. After his last attempt he knew words were really not his friends. He followed Kanda out and as soon as he left the building he took out a cigarette. He almost dropped it twice before he got the filtered end in his mouth. The lighter thankfully flared to life on the third try and Gojyo was able to take a huge drag. His lungs burned from their earlier abuse but the nicotine rush to his system began to calm his brain. The cigarette didn’t last long and he was already lighting another before the first was even completely out.

 

Kanda didn’t get the luxury of relaxing once he got outside. The second he stepped through the doors he was practically bowled over by a sobbing Tiedoll, the man wailing about how Kanda was so brave and how he cared so much for his friend.

“Get off!” Kanda exclaimed, shoving at the clingy old man, but there wasn’t any force behind it. Deny it though he may try, it felt good that someone still cared, even if they were a little too exuberant when showing it.

Tiedoll renewed his blubbering, hugging Kanda tighter until Kanda was fairly certain he was going to be smothered. That was the only explanation for the burning knot in his throat.

“Let go, you’re smothering me,” Kanda choked, shoving at Tiedoll again with a bit more force. Almost reluctantly, Tiedoll let him go, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose loudly. Kanda made a face, stepping away from the old man and fixing his bag from where it had been knocked off his shoulder until it was dangling by the crook of his elbow.

And then Tiedoll turned his attention on Gojyo who was nearly halfway through his second cigarette by then. Kanda’s eyes went wide and he lunged forward a second too late as Tiedoll had already swept Gojyo up in a smothering hug, blathering on about how strong he was.

“For the love of pointy objects, stop clinging to everyone in sight!” Kanda yelled, grabbing the back of Tiedoll’s shirt and tugging, trying to get him to let go. He was sure they all made quite a sight with all the yelling and crying and hugging in front of the school. Maybe he could just not show up tomorrow.

 

Gojyo didn’t know how to handle the sudden hug. Normally he was all for contact and shit but damn if he didn’t freeze up. He just kinda stood there, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, trying not to set anyone on fire with his cigarette.

 

Tiedoll finally let go of Gojyo after much yelling from Kanda and he smiled at both teens. “This situation calls for ice cream!” he declared. And before Kanda could get a word in edgewise, Tiedoll hooked his arms with Kanda and Gojyo’s and tugged them along until they were walking like teenage girls from some stupid American movie. Growling, Kanda pulled his arm free, but he kept on walking beside them.

 

There were many things this situation called for and ice cream was not one Gojyo had ever expected. He looked over at Kanda and gave him a concerned what the fuck look. He also slipped out from Tiedoll’s arm and debated lighting another cigarette but figured that might be a bit excessive even for him. He’d just make the rest of this one last a bit.

 

Kanda caught the look Gojyo cast his way and shrugged. Tiedoll was weird, and he did shit like this a lot. Hell, Tiedoll had even made him soba for breakfast on mornings after Kanda had had night terrors. He was simply used to the man doing shit like this.

He was, however, very confused when instead of leading them to an ice cream parlor, Tiedoll led them to the tea shop they lived above, shoving the door open with a merry tinkling of bells. He didn’t think they served ice cream, but who knew.

 

Gojyo was pretty sure they didn’t serve ice cream in teashops but he wasn’t really in a position to argue. He crushed out his cigarette before entering.

 

Kanda followed Tiedoll in and straight up to the counter. Tiedoll didn’t even so much as glance at the menus, giving the young woman behind the counter a kind smile. “Can we get two bowls of chocolate ice cream and one bowl of green tea ice cream, please?” Tiedoll asked.

“Of course,” the young woman said, returning the smile. “Please, choose a table. I’ll bring your ice cream in a moment.”

Kanda didn’t bother waiting for Tiedoll, stalking straight across the small shop until he reached the corner table by the windows. He sat in the corner seat, dropping his bag on the floor beside him.

 

Gojyo followed Kanda, sliding into a chair next to him. "How's your nose?"

 

Kanda raised an eyebrow at Gojyo and resisted the temptation to deadpan that it was broken. Instead, he said, “It’s a nose.” He ignored Tiedoll as the man sat down across from them.

 

Gojyo still felt really guilty about that though. “Thanks for the ice cream,” Gojyo said to Tiedoll.

 

“No problem, my boy,” Tiedoll said. “Ice cream makes everything better.”

“Unless it’s hypothermia,” Kanda pointed out, making Tiedoll pout. “You set yourself up for that one.”

“So mean, Yuu-kun, so mean,” Tiedoll said, shaking his head in mock sadness.

 

A small smile tugged at Gojyo’s lips at the banter between Kanda and Tiedoll.

 

“Here are your ice creams,” the young woman from the counter said, placing three large bowls on the table. Kanda raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the young woman bowed slightly and left. Tiedoll took one of the chocolate ones and pushed the other towards Gojyo, pushing the green tea one towards Kanda.

“Eat up,” Tiedoll said, digging into his own bowl of the frozen treat. Begrudgingly, Kanda lifted his spoon and tried the ice cream, deciding that he liked it well enough even though it was slightly too sweet for his tastes.

 

Gojyo said thanks again and dug in as well. He quickly got brain freeze. Apparently it was a bad day for Scorpios.

 

“It’s not going to run away,” Kanda teased when he noticed Gojyo get brain freeze.  “And if it tries, I wouldn’t suggest eating it.”

 

Gojyo good-naturedly glared at him. “I didn’t try to get a brain freeze.”

 

“No one tries to get brain freeze, baka,” Kanda scoffed, smirking.

 

Gojyo was starting to feel almost human again. “Yeah well…” Yeah he had nothing.

 

Kanda snorted in amusement and returned to eating his own ice cream. Try to ignore it though he did, he couldn’t help but notice that stupid, fatherly smile Tiedoll was wearing. Grumbling near silently around his spoon, Kanda kicked Tiedoll lightly in the ankle.

 

Jien would probably like Kanda. He didn’t really approve of any of Gojyo’s other “friends” but none of them would have stuck up for him like Kanda did today. Maybe one day he could introduce the two of them.

 

It took Kanda nearly an hour to finish his ice cream, and by the time he did, it had been mostly melted anyway. So far as he was concerned, if he never consumed that much sweetness in his life again, it would be too soon.

While Tiedoll paid for their ice cream, Kanda led the way out of the shop and upstairs. All he really wanted to do was take a nap and forget for a while, but Gojyo was there, and there was no way he was going to abandon the redhead to Tiedoll’s mercy.

“What d’you wanna do?” he asked, flopping down on the couch.

 

Gojyo dropped down next to him. “I dunno, dude. I’m kinda draggin ass after everything.”

 

“Listen to the radio?” Kanda suggested. “Got a station you like?”

 

“Meh, anything fine right now,” he said shrugging.

 

“Tch, that’s helpful,” Kanda scoffed with a smirk, hauling himself up from the couch. He moved to the radio/stereo contraption Tiedoll had set up within a week of their arrival. “You like classical?”

“Ehh, it’s fine I guess.” To be honest it wasn’t his favorite but he really was too tired to care.

 

“Was there alcohol in that ice cream?” Kanda asked, rolling his eyes. He shuffled through the discs that Marie had dropped off the last time he visited, choosing one that was covers of popular rock songs done with classical instruments.

 

“What?” Gojyo asked, not understanding the question.

 

“You seem exceedingly out of it,” Kanda said, shrugging. He placed the disc in, hitting play.

 

“Oh.” Kanda was right; he was out of it. He felt tired and drained. He sat up and rubbed his hands in his face. “I guess I am.”

 

“Talk,” Kanda said, flopping back onto the couch. “About anything. It’ll help wake you up a bit.”

 

There was nothing he could think of right now that he wanted to talk about. Ever, actually. “When I was little, Jien once had a job in a candy store, it’s closed now, and he would sometimes bring home penny candy.”

 

“Was it any good?” Kanda asked, curling up against the back of the couch.

 

“Yeah,” he said with a small fond smile. “I think it was also one of his favorite jobs. I had to been what? Seven or eight then?”

 

“How would I know?” Kanda scoffed. “I only got here a couple months ago.”

 

“Shit wasn’t so bad then, not yet really,” he said leaning back against the couch. Gods he was tired.

 

“Time is so fantastically horrid, isn’t it?” Kanda said, slumping slightly.

 

“Your couch is comfy,” he said, closing his eyes.

 

“It tries,” Kanda said, looking somewhat bemused.

 

Gojyo just hummed in response. Turning his head, he cracked open his eyes, “Thanks, you know, for today.”

 

“It was nothing,” Kanda said, shaking his head. “Anyone would have done the same.”

 

“No. They really wouldn’t.”

 

“They should have,” Kanda muttered, slouching.

 

“Yeah, well I’m not exactly popular,” he said closing his eyes again, wiggling into the couch.

 

“People are stupid around people they don’t know how to treat,” Kanda said. “They can’t understand so they lash out instead.”

 

“Mmm. Doesn’t help my family’s so fucked up,” he mumbled. By this point his head was on Kanda’s shoulder and he was well on his way to sleep.

 

Kanda blinked when Gojyo’s head landed on his shoulder, but he didn’t say anything. “Your family shouldn’t matter,” Kanda mumbled. “People are stupid for thinking that you are your family.”

 

Gojyo heard Kanda but was out cold before he could answer.

 

Kanda was only awake long enough to feel Gojyo relax before he himself fell asleep, slumping against the redhead. Tiedoll chose that moment to enter the apartment, having spent the last ten or so minutes talking about a small commission piece for the tea shop to hopefully bring in more customers.

When Tiedoll saw the boys sleeping on the couch, he smiled, quietly closing the door behind him as he toed out of his shoes. He went and fetched a spare blanket, draping it over them both. He turned the music down, but let it play, moving to the kitchen to make tea and start sketching.

 

His sleep was dreamless. What woke him was the sound of an instrumental version of Paradise City. Kanda’s head rested on his and he had no particular ambitions to move.

 

Kanda stirred slightly as the song changed. His fingers twitched, tangling in the holes of the afghan and Kanda’s brow creased in a frown. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he did remember that there hadn’t been a blanket the last time he was awake.

 

Gojyo felt Kanda move. “You awake, dude?” he asked still half asleep.

 

“No,” Kanda said, groaning quietly and shifting into a more comfortable position. “Definitely not awake.”

 

“Me neither.” He pulled away from Kanda’s shoulder rolling his now very stiff neck.

 

“You are evil,” Kanda grumbled, lifting a hand to massage the kinks out of his neck.

 

“How long have we been out?” He asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

 

“About three hours,” Kanda guessed. He untangled himself from the blanket, sitting up properly.

 

“Damn.” He was already searching through his pockets for his cigarettes.

 

“Could be worse,” Kanda said. “Could be morning.”

 

“True that. Hey, I’ll be right back.” He groaned as he stood, already missing the blanket.

 

“Don’t get lost,” Kanda said, stretching and cracking his back. He stood as Gojyo left, folding the blanket carefully and returning it to the closet it had been in the last time he saw it.

Once the blanket had been put away, Kanda moved to the kitchen, sitting down across from Tiedoll and checking the teapot. It was mostly full and still hot which meant that Tiedoll had made it recently. He made to get up, but found his tea cup was already on the table. He shot a raised eyebrow at the old man before pouring himself a cup.

“Enjoy your nap?” Tiedoll asked.

“Too short,” Kanda said. Tiedoll laughed quietly.

“Where’s Gojyo?”

“Smoking,” Kanda said. “He’ll probably come back.”

 

Gojyo definitely felt better than before, although he was still a bit out of sorts and now that his arms had stopped stinging, they ached. He was so tired before and only half remembered their conversation before falling asleep. He hoped he didn’t say anything too weird or personal. Once he finished he went back up to the apartment and found Kanda and Tiedoll in the kitchen. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Kanda returned, lifting his tea cup in greeting.

“Sleep well?” Tiedoll asked.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded. He leaned against the doorframe arms crossed tightly in front of him.

 

“Will you be staying for dinner?” Tiedoll asked. “I don’t know what we’re having yet, but you’re welcome to join us.”

 

“You sure? I mean, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

 

“Of course,” Tiedoll said, smiling. “If Yuu-kun can fall asleep on you, you’re practically family.”

 

“Thanks,” and he didn’t just mean for dinner. He came in and joined them at the table.

 

Kanda realized what Tiedoll had said and started choking on his tea. “For the love of god, can you not adopt all of my friends?” Kanda managed to gasp out incredulously.

 

“Wait, you have more friends?”

 

“Not anymore,” Kanda said.

 

Gojyo was about to retort when the meaning struck him and inhaled to keep whatever he was going to say in. He snapped his mouth shut. He really didn’t know what to say to that.

 

“So, what do you boys want for dinner?” Tiedoll asked.

“Why do you even bother asking me anymore?” Kanda snorted. “You know my answer.”

“Well I don’t know Gojyo’s answer, now do I?” Tiedoll said, turning his attention to Gojyo.

 

“Eh… I’ll eat whatever. Except sour plums. Not those.”

 

“Well if neither of you are going to suggest something, I’ll make tempura,” Tiedoll said. “You have forty five minutes, so go entertain yourselves. Just don’t break anything.”

 

Gojyo looked over at Kanda. “What do you wanna do?”

 

“Hell if I know, but Tiedoll will actively kick us out of the room if we don’t leave,” Kanda said, standing. He moved back through to the living room, dropping back down onto the couch.

 

Gojyo followed and flopped down next to him. “So uh, nice ink by the way. Is it new?”

 

Kanda froze, hand unconsciously going to cover the tattoo hidden beneath his borrowed clothes. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “Had it for five years.”

 

“Oh. I just saw the bandages and thought it might be new. It’s cool though.”

 

“The bandages are so no one sees,” Kanda said. “And it’s not as cool as you think.” His hand clenched in the material over his heart before he dropped it into his lap, staring at his hand like he’d never seen it before. “It’s practically a curse.”

 

“Oh,” Gojyo said again, sensing a story there. He wouldn’t push if Kanda didn’t want to tell him.

 

“The Yakuza who killed my parents gave it to me when I was ten,” Kanda said. “It means I belong to them. Or at least, that’s what they said.” He shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry, man. That sucks.” What do you say to that kind of thing?

 

“They haven’t found me yet,” Kanda said shrugging.

 

“That’s good, at least.”

 

“Good for now, but it’s still dangerous, that’s why I cover it,” Kanda said. “But you’re marked too. Surely you know something of what I mean.” He glanced over at Gojyo, tracing his fingers along his own cheek to show what he meant.

 

Gojyo’s eyes widened briefly before he sat up looking down at his hands. His hair fell forward like a curtain. He guessed it was only fair for Kanda to ask. “Heh, yeah. I, uh, was twelve. And I’m not sure what set her- uh, the fight off but I got clawed.”

 

“Honestly, some people need to learn proper hygiene,” Kanda muttered. “Clawed? Seriously? No one should have claws.”

 

“Yeah well, Jien tries makes sure to keep her nails short now.”

 

“Feisty little sister?”

 

Gojyo looked at him in confusion. “What? No, I don’t have-” Then it hit him. “Shit.” Fuck.

 

“Feisty little brother?” Kanda teased, choosing to ignore the fact that Gojyo seemed to have slipped up about something. He’d done it, and he knew that it was never fun when someone pried.

 

Shitfuck, what was he going to tell him. Could he lie and say a pet? No. He already told Kanda he didn’t have any. Goddamn. He really didn’t want to open this can of worms. Maybe he could just, “No, Jien’s my only brother.”

 

“Sounds like a good guy,” Kanda said. “You speak of him fondly. More fondly than I even spoke of my own sister anyway. But she rarely had anything good to say about me either.”

 

“Yeah,” Gojyo smiled, relieved for the topic shift. “He’s basically raised me.”

 

“Sounds nice,” Kanda said. “I always wondered what it was like to have an older brother. Marie and Daisya don’t really count. Neither did Alma.”

 

“Alma?” he had heard of and met one of the other two, but this was a new name.

 

“My friend,” Kanda said. “Or, he was before he got pancaked by a delivery truck.”

 

“The fuck?!” Gojyo mentally did a double take on that one.

 

Kanda shrugged. “It’s easier to pretend I don’t care,” he said. “He was a persistent little shit.  I hated him so much when we first met. He saved my life more than once though.”

 

Gojyo really didn’t know what to say at all, so he just nodded, understandingly.

 

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe he’s dead,” Kanda muttered. “He was so strong. When I was six he had to dive almost twenty feet to haul me to the surface. I actually died that time, but the idiot had watched so many hero movies that he managed to get my heart beating again. We called it a miracle for the longest time, but miracle or not, I never went swimming again.” He slouched, tipping his head back against the back of the couch.

 

Damn, this poor kid. After a moment of consideration Gojyo spoke. “I was almost drowned in a bath tub. That’s why I didn’t want to swim.”

 

“What kind of idiot drowns in a bathtub?” Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did you fall asleep?”

 

“No! And it’s not like I was trying to drown,” he said sulking.

 

“Very few try to drown,” Kanda said. “Even I wasn’t trying.”

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t something I wanted to repeat. Next time I see Xian I’m so kicking his ass.”

 

-“Use a stick,” Kanda said.

 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I’m just going to hit him in his smug-ass face.”

 

“May I bring a camera?” Kanda asked honestly.

 

“Be my guest.”

 

“I intend to,” Kanda said.

 

“That guy is such an ass. I’ve had a shit ton of run-ins with him. One time I was with Banri, who was talking a bunch of shit, and he ran off in the middle of the fight and left me to deal with Xian and his flock of morons.”

 

“That guy deserves another kick to the nuts,” Kanda grumbled. “And to be shaved bald, or publically humiliated… all three sound good, actually.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak so high before. It was an improvement.”

 

“A couple more blows and he’ll be singing soprano for the rest of his life,” Kanda said with a smirk. “And no one will have to worry about him poisoning the gene pool either.”

 

“Kid, you’re scary as fuck, but I like you.”

 

“How am I scary?” Kanda scoffed. “I just said that couple good kicks would leave him… infertile.”

 

Gojyo just chuckled and shook his head. “Damn.”

 

“You can’t say you don’t think it’s a good idea,” Kanda said. “Think of the future. Do you really want your kids to deal with that fucker’s spawn?”

 

“You’re probably right. He’d make a shit parent.”

 

“Agreed,” Kanda said. “His kids would be little shits too.”

 

“Meh, you don’t know that. It wouldn’t be his kid’s fault his dad was an idiot.”

 

“Fair enough, but generally, at least when they’re younger, kids take after their parents,” Kanda said. “So they’d be little shits for a few years at least.”

 

Gojyo just shrugged.

 

Kanda fell into a comfortable silence for a moment. He sighed, sitting up. “You know he drew us, right?

 

“What?”

 

“Tiedoll,” Kanda said. “When we were asleep. He sketched it.”

 

“Well that’s not creepy at all.”

 

“Is it?” Kanda asked. “He’s been doing shit like that for as long as I’ve known him. It ceases to surprise me to the point where I know it’s happened even without seeing the drawing.”

 

“I dunno, it’s a little weird. Like someone watching you sleep.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Kanda said, shrugging.

 


	4. Late Night Intrusion

Jien rapped on the apartment door. “They’re probably not awake,” Gojyo tried to protest, although he kinda hoped they were. Everything hurt and world felt like it was trying to spin him off.

“I’m not going to argue this anymore, Goj, so give it a rest.”

 

Kanda woke with a start at the knocking on the door. He was out of bed before he was fully awake, grabbing Mugen as he headed for the door. He didn’t know what time it was, but it felt damn late, or maybe damn early.

“What the hell do you want?” Kanda snapped as he ripped the apartment door open. A tall man with dark hair stood on the other side, but that was all he could really tell because he’d neglected to turn any lights on.

Tiedoll remedied that when he wandered out of his room moments later mumbling a tired “What’s going on?” as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Kanda winced at the light, but didn’t take his eyes off the man at the door. It was then that he noticed Gojyo.

 

“Hey,” Gojyo said attempting his best grin. Jien shifted his grip on Gojyo who winced when he put weight on his ankle.

 

Kanda raised an eyebrow in confusion, fingers twitching to draw Mugen. “Hey,” he returned. “This your brother?”

 

“Yeah, it’s Jien.”

“Hi,” Jien nodded, steadying Gojyo. “You’re Kanda?”

 

“Are you going to make them stand out there all night?” Tiedoll scolded gently, placing a hand on Kanda’s shoulder. “Come in, come in.”

“Tch,” Kanda said, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder. “I’ll make some tea.” He bowed to Jien and Gojyo before slipping past Tiedoll and disappearing into the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry about him,” Tiedoll said, shaking his head.

 

“It’s fine,” Jien answered. “Come on, Kid.” Jien helped Gojyo hobble in. Gojyo didn’t say anything, but instead focused on walking, grimacing every time he put his foot down.

 

As they settled, Kanda walked in with a glass of water, a bottle of Advil, and a bag of ice. “Here,” he muttered, placing them down on the table nearest Gojyo before slipping back to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway just long enough to say that the tea would be ready soon before vanishing once more.

 

“Thanks for letting us in,” Jien said as he gently took off Gojyo’s boot to put ice on the already swelling ankle. Meanwhile, Gojyo took the water and the advil, downing the glass.

 

“It’s no trouble, my boy,” Tiedoll said, smiling kindly. “Did something happen? We don’t usually get visitors this time of night.”

“Um… yeah,” Jien started, but Gojyo cut him off.

“Jien, please,” he pleaded. Gojyo knew they needed an explanation for showing up in the middle of the night, but he didn’t want them to know.

“I gotta, Kid,” Jien replied before turning back to Tiedoll, “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

 

“Of course, my studio is just over here,” Tiedoll said, standing to lead the way.

“Take this with you,” Kanda said, emerging from the kitchen with a tray bearing a teapot and some cups. He handed it off to Tiedoll before disappearing back into the kitchen. As soon as Tiedoll had led Jien into the studio, Kanda reemerged and joined Gojyo on the couch.

 

“Sorry for showin’ up in the middle of the night.” His head was pounding still.

 

“It’s fine,” Kanda said. “Are you staying? If you are there’s a spare futon you could use.”

 

“Yeah, I think. Thanks,” he shifted to that he could prop his head up on his hand. “I think I might have hit my head harder than I thought.”

 

Kanda sighed and stood. “I’ll get you some more water,” he muttered, snagging the glass off the table and slipping into the kitchen to refill it. When he returned he placed it on the table in front of Gojyo, crouching beside the redhead. “Drink that, and stay awake. I don’t feel like carrying you.” He stood. “I’ll go make up the futon for you and find an ace bandage for your ankle.” Without another word, Kanda left, but not before casting one last slightly concerned glance at Gojyo.

 

* * *

 

Jien followed Tiedoll into the studio. “I’m Jien, Gojyo’s brother,” he introduced himself.

 

“I’m Tiedoll, Yuu-kun’s foster father,” Tiedoll said in return, offering the young man a smile. “Would you like some tea while we talk?” he cast a glance around the cluttered studio. “You can sit wherever you want.”

 

“I’m all set, but thank you.” He sat on the nearest stool. “I don’t really know where to start,” he admitted.

 

Tiedoll shook his head and offered a smile. “It’s fine. Just start wherever you’re most comfortable,” Tiedoll said, pouring some tea for himself.

 

Jien gave a small bitter laugh. “That’s easier said than done.” He sighed, “Gojyo’s my half-brother, same dad. And Mother, well, um… she’s not really all there. I try to work weekend nights because then I’m there if anything happens during the day but… I dunno, something must’ve happened and they haven’t had it out this bad in a while. Goj hurt his ankle and I think he hit his head pretty hard. Can he stay here for a while? I know it’s a lot to ask, but… I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

 

“You’re a good brother,” Tiedoll said. “Of course he can stay. You’re welcome to stay too if you want, but I understand if you feel the need to return home to care for your mother.” Tiedoll offered a reassuring smile. “You’re both welcome here, no matter what, and you can stay as long as you want.”

 

“Thank you. You don’t know how much this means. I’ll make sure Gojyo is settled but I do have to go back. I locked her in her room…”

 

“I understand,” Tiedoll said. “Feel free to come back any time.”

 

“Thank you again.” Jien was so grateful. He owed Tiedoll.

 

* * *

 

Kanda shuffled around his room, pulling his own futon over to make room for the spare. It didn’t take him very long to pull out the spare futon and lay it out, setting a light blanket over it as it was a rather warm night. He dug out a spare pillow as well, dropping it at the “head” of the futon before heading out of his room. He scrounged around in the cabinets under the bathroom sink for a moment before coming up with an ace bandage, as promised. He grabbed some fabric tape to hold it before heading back to the living room.

 

Gojyo hadn’t moved since Kanda left. He was still trying to keep the world steady.

 

“Oi, you okay?” Kanda asked, crouching beside Gojyo again. “You’re looking a little green.” He placed the bandage and the tape on the table. “Maybe I should get you an icepack for your head too.”

 

“Please,” he mumbled.

 

Kanda let himself be surprised for all of a second before getting up to get the promised bag of ice. He returned in under a minute and handed it over. “Here,” he said. “I’m going to wrap your ankle, okay?”

 

Gojyo made a noise of agreement and took the ice pack, resting it on the side of his head. “This sucks a lot.”

 

“Well at least you’re not bleeding out,” Kanda said. “I suck at stitches.” He gently removed the ice from Gojyo’s ankle and pulled his foot into his lap as he knelt beside the couch. He liberated Gojyo’s swollen foot of its sock and rolled his pant leg up slightly before grabbing the ace bandage off the table.

“Sorry if this hurts,” he muttered before beginning to wrap the ankle with deft movements. He started at the top of the ankle and wrapped the bandage around twice before moving down to bind the actual joint, making sure to keep an equal pressure all around.

 

Gojyo grit his teeth. He tried not to move as Kanda wrapped up his ankle. When Kanda finished he said, “I slipped on soup.”

 

“Soup is annoyingly slippery,” Kanda said, scoffing quietly. “Spill that shit on the floor and you’ll be slipping for months. It’s probably all the oils in the broth or something.”

 

“I don’t know why I keep tryin’ to cook. I either burn it or something stupid like this happens.”

 

“Good luck eating once you get a place of your own,” Kanda said. “Take out gets boring fast.”

 

“Mmm, just add that to the list of things I’ll fuck up.”

 

“Your health or moving out?”

 

“I don’t even know…” The ice on his head helped but he still felt like shit.

 

“It’s too early in the morning to be thinking,” Kanda said. “Come on, let’s get you to bed, or is your brother going to say good-bye before he heads out?”

 

Just as Kanda said that, Jien walked in. “How you feeling, Kiddo?”

“Like I got run-over,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, well you don’t look so hot either,” Jien said, only half teasing as he came by the couch.

“No one asked you,” was Gojyo’s sulky reply.

Jien crouched down in front of his little brother. “I gotta go, but I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess.” He was still stuck on the soup.

“Don’t worry about it. Just get some rest, yeah?” He gently squeezed Gojyo’s shoulder before standing.

 

“Stay safe,” Tiedoll bid Jien. Kanda ignored the older Sha as he had for most of the night.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he muttered to Gojyo, standing to help the older teen off the couch. He made sure to grab the ice off the table while he was at it.

 

Jien watched as Gojyo slipped his arm over Kanda’s shoulder and hobbled out of the room. Kanda must have wrapped his ankle at some point. Jien was really glad Gojyo had a friend like this. Someone he could depend on.

 

Kanda helped Gojyo onto the futon, setting down the ice on his ankle again. “I’ll be back in a sec,” Kanda muttered. “I have to go get Mugen from the kitchen.”

 

Gojyo lay down, positioning the ice so it still rested on the side of his head. Now that he was lying down, the dizziness subsided a little. And, now that the adrenaline wore off, he was starting to feel the blooming bruises everywhere else. Tomorrow was going to suck.

 

Kanda retrieved Mugen, holding the sword carefully with both hands despite the fact that he knew it made him look years younger. Tiedoll was sitting in the living room finishing his tea, a dozy, tired look on his face. “Go to bed, old man,” Kanda mumbled.

“Good night, Yuu-kun,” Tiedoll said, offering a tired but happy smile. Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes before returning to his room, closing the door behind him.

 

Thanks for letting me stay,” Gojyo said when Kanda reentered.

 

“Can’t exactly let you leave,” Kanda said, turning out the lights and moving to his own futon. He settled on it, propping Mugen against the wall by his head.

 

“Still,” he said resting arm over his eyes before deciding that hurt too much, and put it back down. “Thanks.”

 

“Tch, just go to sleep,” Kanda muttered. He hated it when Gojyo thanked him for things that should have just been considered a common courtesy. It made him feel pathetic for wanting something so simple as his family back when Gojyo was treated so poorly and didn’t even ask for things. If Gojyo could keep living despite the hell he apparently lived in, surely Kanda could live in the purgatory he’d fallen into.

 

Gojyo was so tired he fell asleep rather quickly.

 

Kanda groaned silently when his internal clock woke him up at four like it normally would. He’d missed half an hour of sleep that night due to the random interruption half way through, but he’d live. He’d missed more sleep for less.

Pushing himself up, Kanda glanced around his room in the extreme dimness that preceded the dawn. Gojyo was lying on the spare futon in essentially the same exact position he’d been in when Kanda’s seen him last. The ice packs by his head and ankle had thawed completely and were nothing but bags of cool water, useless.

“Oi, you alive?” Kanda asked, reaching out and prodding Gojyo’s shoulder with a finger just to make sure his friend hadn’t died or something…

 

Gojyo groaned but didn’t wake up.

 

“Oi,” Kanda said, poking harder. Yes, technically he knew that Gojyo was alive now, but he was feeling somewhat vindictive and stealing a few minutes of the redhead’s sleep wasn’t gonna kill him.

 

“Fuck off, Jien,” he mumbled before trying to roll over only to be reminded his ankle and head hurt like a bitch when he moved.

 

“Guess again,” Kanda snorted, smirking. He climbed to his feet and grabbed Mugen from where it was leaning against the wall, heading for the door.

“I’ll come wake you when it’s time for breakfast in a few hours,” Kanda said. “Want me to get you some fresh ice?”

 

“Oh it’s you. Yeah, thanks,” he shifted to get comfortable again.

 

Kanda rolled his eyes and stepped around Gojyo’s futon, collecting the bags of water to use again. He slipped out to the kitchen, dumping most of the water and filling the bags with ice again. Resealing them, Kanda dried them off and brought them back to his room. He placed one on Gojyo’s ankle before placing the other by his head.

Gojyo taken care of, Kanda left, closing the door quietly behind him before heading out for his morning run.

 

Gojyo tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t get comfortable again. Instead he looked around the room. It was pretty bare, but he really didn’t think Kanda would be the kind of person to have stuff. It was kinda sad actually. He shared his tiny room with Jien, but at least it looked lived in. Now that he was starting to wake up he wanted to smoke, but he wasn’t gunna in the apartment and the stairs would be a pain. It wasn’t too bad yet so he’d just wait for Kanda to come back. He readjusted the ice on his head and stared up at the ceiling, trying to not think of anything.

 

“Fuck, it’s gonna be hot today,” Kanda grumbled, pushing the door to his room open. It was six thirty and it was already hot out. He meant to go to his closet and get some clean clothes, but Gojyo was lying there staring at the ceiling.

“I thought you were still sleeping,” Kanda muttered, moving to the closet anyway. He grabbed some clean clothes before turning his attention back to Gojyo. “How’s your head?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep. Still hurts, but the ice helps.” Gojyo tried to prop himself up but the world spun. “Nope, bad idea,” he said as he lay back down.

 

“Don’t push it,” Kanda said. “Tiedoll just started breakfast. It’ll be done in half an hour or so.” He hesitated a moment before plowing on. “I’m gonna grab a shower. I trust you can entertain yourself twenty minutes more?”

 

“I’m good,” he waved a hand a Kanda.

 

* * *

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Kanda said as he walked back into his room, toweling off his hair. He tossed the towel onto his futon and offered a hand to Gojyo. “Come on, it’ll help.”

 

Gojyo rolled to his side, working his way up to sitting. When he could sit, he accepted Kanda’s hand.

 

Kanda hauled Gojyo to his feet, pulling the redhead’s arm over his shoulders to steady him as his free arm wrapped around his back for further support. Once he was sure Gojyo wasn’t going to fall over he started out of the room.

 

Yup, it was going to be a long day. Everything hurt. His head, his ankle, his back where he had hit the floor, everywhere Mom grabbed or hit. Fan-fucking-tastic. And he still wanted a smoke. On the upside, breakfast smelled great. It took forever to get to the kitchen.

 

Kanda took care not to drop Gojyo in the chair, lowering him carefully. “Good morning boys,” Tiedoll said with way too much cheer. Kanda glared at him before dropping into a chair of his own.

“Good morning my ass,” Kanda muttered. “It’s a fucking sauna outside and the sun’s only been up a few hours.”

 

“Morning,” Gojyo waved. “That smells really awesome.”

 

“I’m glad someone thinks so,” Tiedoll said with a smile. “Today’s menu is French toast and bacon, unless you’re Yuu-kun, in which case I made a salad.”

“Shut up old man,” Kanda muttered. “You still covered the damn thing in bacon anyway.”

“You need the protein,” Tiedoll insisted.

 

“Dude, salad for breakfast?”

 

“It beats tofu,” Kanda muttered. “Besides, I hate sweet things.”

 

“You’re so weird,” he said affectionately.

 

“At least I don’t wear makeup,” Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Do I even want to know?”

 

“Daisya has a fondness for painting his face so he looks like a joker,” Tiedoll said. “He tried to paint Kanda’s face quite frequently.”

 

Gojyo tried to keep a straight face. “I’m sure that went over well.”

 

“We had to remodel the kitchen,” Kanda said bluntly.

 

“Remind me not to piss you off.”

 

“Do you really need the reminder?” Kanda scoffed, smirking.

 

“Meh,” Gojyo just shrugged.

 

“So what are you boys doing today?” Tiedoll asked as he served Gojyo some French toast and bacon, pushing the plate and some syrup across the table.

“Can you not word it like you expect us to spend the whole day having sex,” Kanda grumbled.

 

Gojyo choked on a piece of French toast.

 

“Oh Yuu-kun,” Tiedoll exclaimed, chuckling and shaking his head.

“Shut up old man, it’s too hot to deal with your smothering personality.”

 

“I’m not very mobile, so I’m stuck wherever Kanda wants to drag me,” he said when he could breathe again.

 

“I’m killing you both and no one will find the bodies,” Kanda muttered under his breath as he finished his salad.

 

“You might have to get in line,” he mumbled into his toast.

 

“There would be no line,” Tiedoll said. “Yuu-kun would battle everyone for your hand in marriage.

This time Kanda started choking and showed no signs of stopping any time soon, his whole face turning bright red, though whether it was embarrassment or the fact that he was choking was uncertain. Probably some combination thereof.

 

“Hey, man. Breathe. No one wants to give you mouth to mouth.”

 

“Only ‘cause I bite,” Kanda managed to gasp. Tiedoll was too busy dying of laughter to say much of anything.

 

“Meh, some people are into that.”

 

“Oh my god, stop,” Kanda managed to choke out, face turning a whole new, interesting shade of red.

 

Gojyo gave his most devilish smile and winked.

 

“I will leave you with Tiedoll all day,” Kanda threatened weakly.

 

“Come on, you’d miss me.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I know what to do with you,” Kanda grumbled.

 

“I could kick your ass in poker again.”

 

“Does that even count?” Kanda scoffed. “I can’t even play.”

 

“Unless you have a better idea…”

 

“Not a clue,” Kanda admitted.

 

“I know a few other games I could teach you.”

 

"Like what?" Kanda asked, head tipping in curiosity.

 

“Rummy, Black Jack, Mahjong - if you have a set, and if we’re really desperate: war.”

 

Kanda shrugged. He recognized the names of most of them, but he had never played any of them. “Ah, remember, Yuu-kun? Marie-kun got you a Mahjong set as a going away present before we moved here,” Tiedoll said. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

“Is that what that was?”

 

“Dude, I hate to ask but I really need a cigarette.” Gojyo hadn’t had once since the night prior.

 

Kanda shrugged. “Whatever,” he said. He got up and hooked an arm under Gojyo’s, hauling him up out of the chair. “You’d better not fucking fall down the stairs or I will be so pissed…”

 

Even as Kanda said that, the sudden change in position caused his head to spin. “Whoa, stop the world I want to get off.”

 

Kanda paused, staring at Gojyo for a moment. “Just how hard did you hit your head?” he asked.

 

“I dunno, enough to blackout a little?” It was kinda hard to tell, everything ran together after that. Was that when Jien came in?

 

“And that would be enough to give him a concussion,” Tiedoll commented.

“Brilliant,” Kanda muttered. He wrinkled his nose for a moment before sighing. Pulling a face, Kanda stooped and curled his free arm around the back of Gojyo’s knees, grunting quietly as he knocked Gojyo off his feet and had to catch all of Gojyo’s weight. He hefted Gojyo up a bit, glaring in general.

 

“What the hell, dude?!” Gojyo protested.

 

“Struggle, and I drop you on your ass,” Kanda grumbled, turning sharply and stalking out of the kitchen. Tiedoll chuckled heartily behind them, and Kanda pretended he wasn’t entirely uncomfortable with the situation. And then, of course, he reached the front door and froze. He couldn’t actually open it.

 

Gojyo accepted his fate and wrapped an arm around Kanda to help Kanda keep him in his center of gravity. “I got a free hand,” he offered when they came to the door.

 

“If you want to smoke,” Kanda said, somehow managing to shrug.

 

Gojyo opened the door without further argument.

 

Carefully, Kanda maneuvered them out the door before heading down the stairs. He kept his pace slow because the last thing he wanted to do was miss a step. While he’d be able to catch himself normally, carrying Gojyo he’d either break his tail bone or pitch forward and they’d land in a heap at the bottom, which would hurt too. Despite how he acted, and what he said, he honestly didn’t want to hurt Gojyo any more than he already was.

When he reached the bottom, he turned around and leaned against the door and pushing it open with his back. The hot mugginess of outside hit him like a slap to the face and Kanda grumbled to himself. He moved out of the way of the door, letting it swing shut and he crouched by the stairs, depositing Gojyo on one before sitting on the next one down.

 

To say Gojyo was surprised Kanda carried him was an understatement. It was one thing to drag his dizzy ass down the stairs but to carry him, while kinda embarrassing, was probably one of the nicest things anyone had done for him. When Kanda let him down he pulled out his cigarettes and lighter out of his pocket. “Thanks, man,” he said sincerely as he lit up. The first hit of nicotine was sweet relief.

 

“It was easier than supporting your stumbling ass would have been,” Kanda said with a shrug, slipping off his step to sit cross legged on the sidewalk.

 

“Still,” he said resting his head on his free hand. Everything was starting to ache and hurt again. And he smelled like soup.

 

Kanda didn’t actually know what to say without just being outright insulting, so he resolved not to say anything at all, closing his eyes to meditate while Gojyo smoked. Well, he would pretend he was meditating anyway, since there was no way he could let his guard down while sitting on the sidewalk. There was no guarantee he wouldn’t have to react at a moment’s notice, and meditation still left him dazed if he was forced out of it too fast.

 

“I did actually slip,” Gojyo said, breaking the silence, “That was my own stupidity there. I went one way and my ankle went the other.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to explain this and he knew it didn’t account for the scratches and new bruises, but it was the best he could offer.

 

“I assumed,” Kanda said. “You smell like soup.”

 

“Yeah, and it sucks because I didn’t fuck up making it this time.”

 

“I guess you’ll just have to try again,” Kanda said. He opened his eyes and leaned back against the stairs. “It smells like it would have tasted good.”

 

“I mean it was from a can because none of us can actually cook, but yeah. It got knocked off before I could actually eat any.”

 

“That sucks,” Kanda said, “You didn’t get burned, did you?”

 

“Nah, it was in a bowl at that point and it had time to cool on the floor before I slipped.”

 

“That’s good,” Kanda said. “I’m glad.” Kanda twitched when he realized what he’d said, and he sat up once more, leaning over until his elbows were leaning on his knees.

 

“Yeah, it could’a been worse.” He wasn’t referencing the soup. Gojyo was nearing the filter now and he debated lighting another but decided against it, noting wanting to bore Kanda with waiting for him. He flicked the butt into the street.

 

“Yeah, because getting a concussion is an everyday occurrence,” Kanda said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He glanced back at Gojyo. “Come on soupy. If you’re done killing yourself slowly, you could use a shower.” He stood, offering Gojyo a hand.

 

He laughed a little, taking the offered hand. The other Gojyo used to lean against the wall to steady himself as he got up, not bearing any weight on the sore ankle. The world still wasn’t as stationary as he would have liked.

 

Kanda scoffed quietly, wrapping an arm around Gojyo’s back to hold him steady. “You choose,” he said. “I can carry you again, or we can attempt hobbling up the stairs.”

 

As much as he new he should probably let Kanda carry him again, his pride wouldn’t allow it. Besides, going up was likely to be harder than going down. “I can manage the stairs.”

 

“Have it your way,” Kanda said, “but if we fall, I will just pick you up again.”

 

“I won’t fall,” Gojyo grumbled.

 

“I said we,” Kanda said, grabbing Gojyo’s arm and pulling it over his own shoulders. Then he pulled the door open and started back inside, helping Gojyo along the way.

 

They weren’t even half way when Gojyo realized this was terrible idea. It was a lot harder than he anticipated to hop up the stairs half supported by Kanda, half using the rail. This did little to help the residual headache now making a vicious comeback.

 

Kanda was sorely tempted to screw whatever pride had made Gojyo say he wanted to try the stairs on his own and pick the elder teen up again just to make it easier on himself. He didn’t though, just gritting his teeth and doing what he could to take more of Gojyo’s weight. Next time, he wasn’t giving Gojyo the choice, because allowing pride to answer was just a pain in the ass. He should probably keep that in mind for himself in the future, but he knew he’d forget. He had pride too after all.

“Tiedoll, open the fucking door,” Kanda shouted a few steps later. Within the next two steps, the door opened above them, allowing an absent sort of humming to filter into the stairwell. Kanda rolled his eyes. Of course Tiedoll was planning. Brilliant.

 

Yup, terrible idea. Probably one of the worst he had had in a long time. But they only had a couple stairs left and he pushed on. When they got to the top step he unhooked his arm from Kanda. “Gimme a minute,” he panted, leaning back on the wall.

 

Kanda made sure Gojyo was steady before backing off. “Let me go find you some clothes,” he said. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He regarded Gojyo a second longer before nodding to himself and slipping through the door. Tiedoll was floating around the living room like a fucking loon, humming, dancing, and sketching. Kanda would never understand why that was all part of the creative process, but it was. This was why he hated when Tiedoll got commissions. He got fucking weird.

Slipping through the living room, Kanda went to his room, pulling the closet open. On the top shelf was a cardboard box that he pulled down, unfolding the flaps to reveal the clothes inside. Kanda pulled out a pair of loose black pants and a large T-shirt. He contemplated the clothes for a moment. Gojyo would probably be swimming in them, but less so that Kanda did. Grumbling, Kanda folded them again, placing them in a small pile before folding the flaps back over the top of the box and tucking it back onto its shelf. He stepped out into the hall, grabbing a clean towel out of the linen closet and ducking into the bathroom to leave everything on the counter.

When he got back to the living room, Tiedoll appeared to have tripped over the coffee table and was lying half sprawled across the table, half sprawled on the couch, but he was still fucking humming, pencil moving against the paper as he held the sketch book over his face. Rolling his eyes, Kanda moved back out onto the small landing.

“Ready?”

 

When Kanda left, he let out a sigh. That had sucked so much and now his headache was back with full force. Fuck. But what could he do? Not like he could change it. “Yeah,” he said pushing himself off the wall to lean on again on Kanda when the other boy had returned.

 

“Come on,” Kanda murmured. “The shower will help with more than the soup.” He took as much of Gojyo’s weight as he could without just outright lifting him off the floor, shuffling them both along. Honestly, anyone else would have been left to fend for themselves, but Kanda didn’t mind being stuck with Gojyo as much. It gave him something to do anyway.

 

Gojyo let Kanda lead him to the bathroom. He didn’t have the words to describe the gratitude he felt towards Kanda right now. Anyone else would have left him to fend for himself. That’s what he always expected. But Kanda had twice now been there to help him up when he couldn’t on his own. “You’re the fucking best, man.”

 

“Third best,” Kanda denied. “I would have to train more to be the best, but Tiedoll says I train too much already.”

 

“What?” Gojyo knew his brain was scrambled, but he didn’t think it was that much.

 

“In kendo,” Kanda said.

 

“Oh.” Kanda had missed what he meant but correcting him would be awkward to explain so he rolled with it. “That’s still pretty awesome.”

 

“I was supposed to be on top,” Kanda said, shrugging. “But having your life uprooted will throw off your game, and not being able to compete for fear of being found, doesn’t exactly give you the freedom to show off.” He leaned Gojyo against the counter in the bathroom, backing off once he knew he was stable. “It’s old news now, and I’ve probably dropped a few ranks. I haven’t sparred anyone in years.”

 

Gojyo nodded. He didn’t really know what to say to that that wouldn’t sound lame. The image of Kanda when the sparred suddenly jumped into his mind with his focused, crisp movements, “I bet you’d still kick ass.”

 

“The way I fight now would get me disqualified,” Kanda said. “I no longer fight for the sake of form.” He turned away, heading for the door. “Don’t forget to take the bandage off your ankle or you’ll lose circulation in your foot.”

 

Gojyo nodded again. The shower felt amazing, the heat taking away a good portion of the aches and pains. Some the scratches stung a little but in general it felt great to get clean. He emerged from the bathroom a short while later in the too big clothes. Gojyo had rewrapped his ankle and was now leaning on the doorframe.

 

“Feeling better?” Tiedoll asked, actually conscious again, his sketchbook tucked under his arm, and his pencil behind his ear. “Yuu-kun is in his room, if you’d like me to go get him.”

 

“Yeah, thanks. And if it’s okay…? I don’t want to hold up whatever you’re doin’.” While the shower did wonders, his ankle still hurt like a bitch and he still kind of unsteady in general.

 

“Don’t worry my boy,” Tiedoll said with a smile. “What I’m doing can be put off for a while yet, I just had an idea.” He turned and headed down the hall a ways, and knocking on the door. He pushed the door open before Kanda even responded. “Gojyo-kun is done.”

“You make him sound like meat,” Kanda could be heard saying even from the bathroom.

 

“At least I’m not a ham,” Gojyo responded.

 

“What’s wrong with ham?” Kanda asked, slipping past Tiedoll. The old artist moved further down the hall, disappearing into his own room.

 

“A ham. It’s a phrase. Uh… like someone who hams it up. It was a lame joke, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Uh-huh, sure,” Kanda said. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I’m cool with whatever, man.”

 

“So helpful,” Kanda said, scoffing with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Gojyo’s back again. “Fine, the couch or the floor?”

 

“Couch,” Gojyo replied, looping his arm around Kanda’s shoulders.

 

“Good choice,” Kanda said, heading for the living room.

 


	5. Festival

Tiedoll had been humming more as of late, and Kanda was starting to get annoyed. Sure, he would never intentionally wish for Tiedoll to be anything but happy, but did he really have to be so fucking exuberant all the time? The man practically exuded sunshine and rainbows and it was fucking annoying. No wonder the old man was so easily hurt.

Grumbling under his breath, Kanda curled up on the couch against the armrest, trying to focus on his book past Tiedoll’s humming, the fan rattling across the room, and the fact that he was trying to listen for steps on the stairs.

 

Gojyo had been spending more and more time over Kanda’s. Consequently that meant less time at home, which he was happy for. Jien was glad too because it kept Gojyo out of trouble. Gojyo climbed the now very familiar steps to Kanda’s apartment and knocked on the door.

 

“It’s open,” Tiedoll called before Kanda could even close his book. Kanda looked up in time to see Tiedoll drift out of the room like an absent minded feather on the wind. But feathers didn’t have minds to begin with, and Kanda didn’t even know what he was talking about anymore. Shaking his head, he closed the book as the door opened, setting it on the coffee table.

“Yo.”

 

“Hey,” Gojyo said cracking a lopsided grin as he took off his shoes and flopped next to Kanda on the couch. “’Sup?”

 

“The hell if I know,” Kanda said. “Tiedoll seems to be planning something.”

“Oh, don’t make it sound so suspicious,” Tiedoll said, sweeping back into the room. Had he been wearing a cloak, it would have looked dramatic, as it was, he just looked stupid. Stupidity aside, Kanda couldn’t help but notice two white boxes in Tiedoll’s grasp, so very similar to the one that had contained the sweater he’d received the Christmas prior.

“What’s with the boxes?”

“Gifts,” Tiedoll said. “For the both of you.” He handed one box to Kanda and one to Gojyo. “Go on, open them up.” He beamed.

 

Gojyo could probably count on one hand the number of times he had actually been given a gift so he took the box with a little awe. Opening it, he saw cloth?

 

Kanda opened his box and found a black cloth with dark blue and silver koi embroidered on it. He lifted it from the box, a yukata unfolding gracefully. It was easy enough to tell that it was made of high quality silk. Beneath the yukata was an obi. A woman’s obi. Kanda glared at Tiedoll.

“Seriously?” he hissed. “Must you dress me like a woman every god damn time?”

“But it looks so good on you!” Tiedoll exclaimed.

 

Gojyo lifted his out. “Um… what is it?”

 

“A yukata,” Kanda said. “Traditional Japanese garb for summer festivals.”

 

“Oh, cool.” Gojyo’s was red with fans. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Tiedoll said, smiling kindly. “Why don’t you boys go get changed and then you can go to the festival?”

“You’re tying the obi,” Kanda said, huffing a defeated sigh. It wasn’t like it was ugly anyway.

 

Gojyo followed after Kanda to where they could change. He put it on but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out how to tie it. And he kept getting the sleeves stuck in the folds when he did his tying attempts.

 

“You are hopeless,” Kanda said, still half dressed in his regular clothes. He snatched the simple black obi from Gojyo’s fingers and held it between his teeth, folding the Yukata properly before wrapping the obi around his waist twice and securing it with a simple knot over his right hip.

Kanda dressed swiftly after that, quickly securing his own Yukata with a small obi that would be hidden under the decorative one. Tiedoll was going to have to do that one though because if Kanda tried he’d end up looking like a hooker.

 

“Thanks,” he said when Kanda came over and helped him. His heart jumped a little when Kanda reached around him. It was odd, but it wasn’t a bad feeling and Gojyo did not spend a lot of time thinking on it. “So how do I look?”

 

Kanda paused at the question, turning to regard Gojyo, eyes scanning him up and down a few times. The yukata really did suit him, Kanda had to admit. Tiedoll knew what he was doing. Kanda’s head tipped to the side. “Ironically Japanese,” he settled for.

 

“I can handle that,” He took a minute to look at himself, and then at Kanda. “Yours looks good too.”

 

“I look like a chick,” Kanda grumbled, shuffling the decorative obi over his fingers. It was a pale blue with silver ripple patterns and bright red Japanese maple leaves embroidered onto it. Decorative, and god did he hope no one pissed him off while he was wearing it, because that thing was going to be pretty much the same as a corset.

 

“Meh,” He still looked damn good.

 

Kanda shrugged and headed out of the room, obi in one hand and Mugen in the other. Like hell he was leaving the sword behind, even if it would look slightly out of place dressed as he was. Tiedoll didn’t say anything, simply beaming and taking the decorative obi and motioning for Kanda to turn around. He hummed as he wrapped it twice around Kanda’s abdomen, pulling it tight before tying an elaborate knot in the back, leaving the loops small and slightly puffy and the tails almost long enough to reach to bottom. Kanda would have complained except he knew that it was the only knot Tiedoll had ever figured out, so he settled for making a face.

“Oh, the geta are in the closet,” Tiedoll said, plucking and pulling at the loops of Kanda’s obi one last time before disappearing into the hall.

“Stupid old man,” Kanda grumbled. He might as well put a flower in his hair and paint his face with makeup.

 

“So what’re we checking out tonight?”

 

“No idea,” Kanda said. “I’ve never been to this festival. I don’t know what’s there.”

 

“Food stalls it is then.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Kanda said.

Tiedoll chose then to return with two pairs of wooden sandals. One had strange feet on the bottom and Kanda sighed. Of course.  He took the taller pair, and handed the normal, flat ones to Gojyo.

“Here’s to the loudest fucking shoes in existence,” he said, dropping his to the floor with a clatter. He didn’t bother trying to bend over to adjust them, simply using his toes to shift them about. Once they were acceptably placed, he put them on, gaining another two inches in height. He was still practically a midget next to Gojyo though.

 

Gojyo rested an arm on Kanda’s shoulder. “Still a good height.”

 

Kanda felt a tick forming in his eyebrow but said nothing. Until, of course, Tiedoll tossed something black at him and he caught it. It was a small pouch made of the same material as his yukata, and the long drawstrings tied off into a loop to be worn around his wrist. It was a god damn purse.

“Tiedoll!” Kanda raged, stepping away from Gojyo, the bag dropping to the floor with a quiet clink as the money inside hit the wood, reaching for Mugen. “I am not a fucking woman!”

 

Gojyo stifled a laugh because he knew Kanda was mad, but it was kinda funny.

 

Kanda made to lunge at Tiedoll with a scream, but realized halfway through that he couldn’t actually breathe properly and ended up staggering instead, planting Mugen in the floor to stay upright. Tiedoll cried out in horror that Kanda had stabbed the floor, and Kanda thought that would have to do for his retribution for now until he got out of that damn obi. A couple quick, shallow breaths later, Kanda’s head stopped swimming and he jerked Mugen free, sheathing it. He used the butt end of the sheath to pick up the purse, flicking it up into the air so he could grab it. He looped it around his left wrist, holding Mugen in his left hand, and turned sharply, headed for the door.

“I’ll kill you tomorrow,” he said, slamming the door open.

 

Gojyo stood stock still during the exchange doing his best furniture impression. When Kanda stormed out he stood there for a second then turned to Tiedoll. “Thanks again,” he said before following Kanda out.

 

“Have fun” Tiedoll called after them, waving a handkerchief.

Kanda growled but said nothing, hip checking the door at the bottom open and stalking outside. It was hot and muggy, but the sun was going down so it wouldn’t be too bad out later.

 

Gojyo followed him along, just behind him. Nope, he wasn’t a little freaked by what just happened not at all. “Food then?”

 

“Food sounds good,” Kanda said, nodding slightly, falling back a step or two so he was walking beside Gojyo. “Have you been to the festival before?”

 

“Eh, maybe once or twice? Depended if Jien was working or not. I didn’t go really at all as a kid.”

 

“Possible surprises abound then,” Kanda said, rolling his shoulders and shrugging. “Hopefully they’re all good ones.”

 

“That one smells good, come one,” he said heading towards the nearest stall.

 

“Are you a dog?” Kanda asked with a quiet scoff, smirking as he trailed after Gojyo to the stall. It did smell rather appetizing, he had to admit. It was fried squid on a stick, and Kanda almost rolled his eyes.

 

Gojyo got two and handed one to Kanda. “Squid?”

 

“Thank you,” Kanda said, accepting the fried invertebrate. He took a small bite and hummed contentedly. Meat certainly wasn’t his favorite, but it wasn’t horrible either.

 

“It’s pretty good,” Gojyo said taking a bite. “Where to now?”

 

Kanda shrugged, looking around. Even though it was still pretty early, it was quite packed. Kanda wasn’t that surprised though. Festivals always attracted crowds. “The shrine?” he suggested. It looked clearer over that way, anyhow.

 

“Sure why not?”

 

Kanda nodded, slinging Mugen across his back so both his hands were free. He held his squid with one hand, nibbling at it occasionally, and grabbed Gojyo’s sleeve with his other, heading towards the shrine. The crowd between them and the shrine was the thickest though, and Kanda found himself sticking as close to Gojyo as possible without seeming too close.

 

Gojyo slung an arm around Kanda and pulled him out of the thick of the crowd. He sat on one of the steps to finish his squid.

 

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the arm around his shoulders but said nothing, and made no move to remove it, simply settling beside Gojyo to finish his own squid while it was still warm. It was the slightest bit quieter on the stairs, and Kanda watched the crowd around them, eyes flicking from one person to the next, unconsciously judging how much of a danger each individual was. None of them were dangerous, which made him and Gojyo the most dangerous people present, and it made Kanda smirk. He liked being one of the most dangerous people present anywhere.

 

When he finished he unslung his arm to light a cigarette. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments looking over the crowd. He had been looking forward to this all week.

 

“Come on,” Kanda said, getting to his feet and brushing off the back of his yukata. He offered Gojyo a hand. “I’ve never been to a festival properly before.” He wanted to ask Gojyo to show him around, but he felt it would be stupid and awkward to say, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

“We got to totally check out the game stalls then,” he said taking Kanda’s hand up.

 

“What kind of games are there?” Kanda asked.

 

“Eh the usual, ring and ball tosses, shooting ones, and catching fish.”

 

“Poor fish,” Kanda murmured. He looked up at Gojyo, head tipping.

“Which game do you suggest?” Kanda asked.

 

“I dunno, I’m always a fan of the ring toss.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Kanda said. He offered Gojyo a smirk. “How’s your aim?”

 

“Top notch,” he smirked back.

 

“You sure?” Kanda taunted, nearly grinning. This might be fun.

 

“Wanna bet?” Gojyo rose to the challenge.

 

“I might,” Kanda said. “Lead the way, Ace. Let’s see who’s got the best aim.”

 

Gojyo pushed through the crowd to the ring toss stall. “How much you bettin’?”

 

“Five hundred,” Kanda said.

 

“You got it,” there was no way in hell he was gunna lose. He put down enough to play and got five rings. “You ready?”

 

Kanda nodded when he received his own rings. “When you are,” he said.

 

“Heh,” Gojyo tossed his first ring and it just caught the lip of the bottle, successfully ringing it.

 

Kanda tossed his own first ring, and it too landed around a bottle, just not the bottle he was aiming for. He frowned slightly, but didn’t comment.

 

Gojyo was not as lucky the next time. The guy next to him tossed a ring at the same time and they collided in the air, neither catching a bottle. “Damn.”

 

Kanda didn’t have any luck either, having tossed his ring too hard, it bounced off the board behind the bottle and fell to the ground. He grumbled to himself quietly, but there were still three rings to go.

 

Gojyo’s next one ringed a bottle, but he was starting to get cocky and the fourth missed.

 

Kanda’s third never even made it to the bottles, and the fourth knocked the bottle over instead. Suffice to say, he knew he was going to lose. He didn’t care over much though. It was just a game after all, and it was Gojyo.

 

“Ready for the last ring?” Gojyo grinned. There was nothing like a good-natured competition.

 

“You doubt me?” Kanda asked in mock surprise, making a slight show of tossing his last ring. It landed around Gojyo’s bottle and he almost face palmed. His aim was officially shit.

 

Gojyo laughed and tossed his own ring, sinking it right over Kanda’s.

 

“Bite me,” Kanda said, rolling his eyes. He was smiling slightly though as he pulled the promised five hundred yen from his purse.

 

“Didn’t know you were into that,” He teased taking the yen.

 

“Into what?” Kanda asked.

 

“Damn, Kid. You’re too innocent,” and slung an arm around Kanda. “Rematch or another stall?”

 

“I’m not innocent,” Kanda protested, elbowing Gojyo in the ribs lightly. “And I doubt my aim has improved in the past couple minutes, so that’s really up to you.”

 

“Oh trust me, you’re innocent. Hey, what’s that stall over there?” he pointed to another food stall.

 

Kanda glanced at the stall in question, raising an eyebrow. “They appear to be selling lotus seeds,” Kanda said.

 

“Wanna get some?”

 

Kanda shrugged. “If you want to,” he said.

 

“Cool,” he said starting over.

 

Kanda raised an eyebrow and followed Gojyo towards the stand. Kanda never reached it because bony finger latched around his elbow and spun him around to face whatever asshole had grabbed him. Kanda froze for a second in surprise when he found Xian was the person attached to the hand. He wouldn’t be for long if he kept holding his elbow though.

Fortunately, Xian let go once Kanda had been stopped, a sleazy sneer pulling at his thin lips as he raked a hand through his bleach-blond hair. “I knew you weren’t really a dude,” Xian said, laughing rudely. “Were you just pretending so no one would call you a whore for riding that fucker’s dick?”

“You-!” Kanda snarled, hands balling into fists. He couldn’t risk reaching for Mugen in such a crowd, but that wouldn’t stop him from decking Xian.

 

Gojyo turned around when he heard Xian. “You mean like you do with them?” Gojyo said, jerking a thumb at the assholes that flanked Xian.

 

“What?! No, you fag,” Xian said, looking disgusted. “I only fuck chicks, though I’d be willing to take this babe off your hands if you aren’t fucking her.”

“I’m a guy you jackass,” Kanda snapped, hitting Xian with a solid right cross. He felt at least one bone in his hand break when the punch landed poorly, but he couldn’t feel the pain yet, adrenaline searing through his veins.

 

It was an impressive punch, but it didn’t keep Xian down for long who was glaring daggers as he got up. “You bitch! You’re lucky I don’t hit girls,” he said meanly.

Gojyo stepped in at this point fisting his hand in Xian’s shirt. “He ain’t a girl and I’m pretty sure he’s not above hitting pussies like you. Now why don’t you back the fuck off or I’ll rearrange your face.”

 

“Who the fuck are you kidding, I’m gonna fucking castrate him,” Kanda snarled. He was breathing too heavily, he knew. The constriction of the Obi would cause him to pass out if he didn’t calm down within the next five minutes, but he was going to push it as long as he could because that fucker needed a lesson in pain. Maybe he should just break his hands or something. Serve him right for grabbing him.

 

“Oh, then he’s all yours.” Gojyo stepped out of the way but still held onto Xian so he wouldn’t run.

 

Kanda couldn’t help the truly evil smirk that curled his lips up, reaching back to grab Mugen and draw it over his shoulder. Since their little confrontation had started, the crowd around them had backed off some giving the room he needed to do what he wanted without hurting any innocents. Of course, it also gave him a fantastic audience and that just made his smirk sharper.

After a couple quick, deft movements, Kanda sheathed Mugen over his shoulder as Xian’s shorts and boxers fell in tatters to the ground around his feet. “Keep talking, and I promise that your clothes aren’t the only thing I’ll remove from your body,” Kanda said evenly.

 

Gojyo stepped back laughing so hard he was crying. It was a beautiful moment.

 

Kanda rolled his eyes and turned away from the red faced and fuming Xian. He could hear those around them starting to whisper and wrinkled his nose. So much for not drawing attention to himself. Now that he’d dealt with Xian, he could breathe easier, but he could also feel the pain starting to bloom in his hand. He made himself ignore it for a while longer, grabbing Gojyo’s wrist and tugging him along.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go wait for things to quiet down again.”

 

Gojyo was still struggling to regain his composure but let Kanda drag him away.

 

There were some benches set up along the edges of the grounds, and Kanda headed for them. They were mostly empty, one bench occupied by an elderly couple, and the other holding a cat. Kanda shooed the cat gently off the bench and sat, groaning in frustration.

“I was hoping we wouldn’t have to deal with any assholes tonight,” he muttered.

 

Gojyo was back to normal. “Dude, we’re so fucked but that, that was worth every time he kicked my ass.”

 

“Why are we fucked?” Kanda asked. “He was being an ass. If anyone’s getting in trouble, it’s him. He’s the one who’s indecently exposed after all.”

 

“He’s gunna be out for blood now though. He’s never gunna leave us alone. Stupid ass doesn’t know when to fuck off.”

 

“I make good on my promises,” Kanda said. “If he tries anything, I will remove all nonessential parts from his body. Slowly. With a spoon.”

 

“I’ll hold’im. How’s your hand?”

 

“Broken,” Kanda said, frowning down at it.

 

“Damn. Wanna head back and wrap it up?”

 

“It’ll be fine so long as I don’t punch anyone else in the face,” Kanda said, shaking his head. “Besides, aren’t the fireworks going to start soon?”

 

“Mm, most likely,” Gojyo said looking up. It was a clear night. Perfect for fireworks.

 

Kanda tipped his head back, looking up at the stars that were blooming across the inky expanse of sky as the night got fully dark, the sun long set. He was silent for a moment before he turned back to Gojyo. “Thank you.”

 

“Nn, for what?”

 

“For everything you did just then,” Kanda said shrugging. “It was… nice… having someone on my side.”

 

“Heh, that’s what friends are for,” he said slinging an arm over Kanda’s shoulders and pulling him into a half hug before reaching into his pocket again for cigarettes.

 

Kanda hummed, leaning into the hug slightly for the moment it lasted. He rubbed the pad of his left thumb firmly over the palm of his right hand, trying to locate the break just to give him something to distract himself. He and Alma had been good friends, best friends even, but when it had come to fights like the one Kanda had just had, Alma had never stood on his side. He tried to help, but the dolt had a way of saying things that just made it all worse. Kanda pressed hard against the broken bone when he found it, washing out the memories with the physical pain of it. Those times were long over now. No need for him to remember them.

Hissing quietly, Kanda eased up the pressure on the broken bone, giving it a couple more passes with his finger on both sides to make sure it wasn’t crooked before lacing his fingers together and letting his hand lie limp in his lap. He didn’t know what to say in return though, so he looked back up towards the sky.

 

A sudden whistling filled their air as the first firework was shot into the air. Gojyo felt really good about right now. Sitting in companionable silence with Kanda watching the fireworks. If anyone had told him last fall that he would be friends with the weird creepy kid with the sword he would have laughed but he was really glad they got stuck on that crappy project together. Kanda had been there when he freaked out in the nurses office and hadn’t made his life hell for it. And not too long ago he gave Gojyo refuge when he couldn’t be home. Kanda didn’t judge him either. So kicking the ass of some asshole was a small price to pay for everything Kanda’d done.

 

Kanda startled slightly at the loud bang the firework gave off as it burst colorfully across the night sky, glowing red sparkles raining down before fading into nothing. He glanced at Gojyo for a second, looking back up as the next high whistle indicated the next firework. This one burst like sparking electricity, the bright silver sparks fizzing out from the center with a slightly quieter bang. He’d never seen fireworks from this close before and they were really pretty.

 

About half way through, Gojyo stole a glance at Kanda. He a little of that slack-jawed awe going on and Gojyo couldn’t help but notice how the different colors in the sky lit his face in different light. He also couldn’t help but realize Kanda was actually pretty attractive either. He forcibly turned his attention back to the fireworks.

 

Kanda saw Gojyo glance at him from the corner of his eye and managed to regain some of his composure when Gojyo turned back to watching the fireworks. He closed his mouth, glancing at Gojyo himself. The lighting was weird and it threw Gojyo’s face into an odd relief, the colors shining brightly. Kanda found himself, for the first time in a long time actually wanting to draw of his own volition. The broken hand wasn’t going to do him any favors though, so he resolved to commit the way Gojyo looked to memory for later when he could draw it.

As more and more fireworks started filling the sky, Kanda realized he was staring at Gojyo and turned his attention back to the pyrotechnics. It was spectacular, if not loud, and Kanda didn’t even bother trying to keep his awe contained, a small, surprised noise making it past parted lips.

 

The finale was actually pretty good for their backwater little town. After it ended, Gojyo sat there for a moment, the after images still echoing in his eyes. “Pretty cool, huh?”

 

“Pretty, yes,” Kanda said. “Cool; I doubt it, they’re called fireworks for a reason.”

 

Gojyo shoved his shoulder lightly, “Smart ass. Wanna head back?”

 

“Sure,” Kanda said, shrugging.

 


	6. Key

“Yuu-kun?" Tiedoll called quietly, knocking on Kanda’s door. Kanda looked up from the sketch he’d been doing. He hesitated a moment before flipping it over and standing to answer the door.

“What?” he asked.

“Can you give this to Gojyo-kun?” Tiedoll asked, holding out a key. Kanda raised an eyebrow, taking the small metal key. The head of the key had a ridiculously small painting of the building they lived in on it. The other side was a similarly tiny painting of Kanda and Gojyo sleeping on the couch.

“Tch,” Kanda said, closing his fist around the key. Of course Tiedoll went through a ridiculous amount of effort to make the key both memorable and embarrassing. “Fine.”

“It’s the same as your house key,” Tiedoll said.

“I gathered,” Kanda said. “Mine has the same painting of the teashop.”

“Okay, make sure you give it to Gojyo-kun when you see him next,” Tiedoll said.

“I’ll forget,” Kanda said, slipping past the old man. “I’ll go drop it off now.”

“Suit yourself,” Tiedoll said.

Kanda pulled on his shoes and headed out. It wasn’t until ten minutes and half way across town later that Kanda realized he didn’t actually know where Gojyo lived. He hissed in irritation, heading for the market. Surely someone there would be able to point him in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

It took nearly an hour more to find out where Gojyo lived. Almost everyone he asked said he didn’t want to go there, and then didn’t tell him where it was. He was tempted to just call it quits and leave the key somewhere obvious so he couldn’t forget, but he’d already put too much time into the search to go home.

And that was how Kanda found himself walking up to Gojyo’s house, a hair’s breadth from pissed and uncomfortably hot. ‘God I hate summer,’ he thought as he knocked sharply on the door, praying Gojyo was home.

 

Gojyo was in his room trying to escape the heat when he heard the knock on the door. No one ever came here. Except those boy scouts that one time, but they were quickly scared off. He should probably go answer the door before Mom did. He desperately hoped she hadn’t heard the knocking. Getting up off the bed he stuck his head outside the bedroom door and seeing that her door was still closed, made his way silently down the hall. With any luck whoever was at the door either was patient and wouldn’t knock again or went away. He opened the door a crack and saw Kanda standing there. Gojyo’s heart dropped to his stomach.

 

“Yo,” Kanda said, relieved that Gojyo was there. At least he wouldn’t have to go looking for him. “Your house is really hard to find, did you know that?”

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he hissed as he stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

 

Kanda paused at the unexpected reaction before digging the key out of his pocket. “Tiedoll told me to give this to you,” he said, holding it out.

 

“What is it?” he asked, not understanding.

 

“A key,” Kanda said. “To the apartment. So you can drop by whenever.”

 

“Oh, thanks?” He said taking the key a little uncertainly. “Not to seem rude or anything but uh, how the hell did you find my house?” he said, a little annoyed that his plan to never tell Kanda where he lived or ever have him here failed.

 

“I asked around,” Kanda said, shrugging. “It took nearly an hour to find someone who would actually tell me, but some old guy selling squash finally spilled.”

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the effort but you shouldn’t have come here,” he said, annoyance tingeing his voice. He knew he had no right to be upset with Kanda, but what was he thinking coming here? Though if Gojyo were honest with himself, he was embarrassed.

 

Kanda stared for a moment before frowning. It was honestly mostly to himself, but he didn’t care if it was taken otherwise. “Tch, fine,” Kanda said. “See you whenever.”

With that he turned on his heel and started back. At least it wouldn’t take him an hour this time.

 

Aww, fuck. “Kanda, wait!”

 

Kanda felt a spark of irritation as he stopped, not turning to face Gojyo. He was hot and tired, and he really just wanted to go home and relax. He’d done what he’d meant to, wasn’t that supposed to mean he could leave now?

“What?” he bit out, sounding far angrier than he intended to. He winced internally and half turned back, glancing at Gojyo. Great, now he was tired, hot, and feeling guilty. Great combination that one…

 

Glancing almost nervously at the house, Gojyo strode forward and grabbed Kanda’s wrist pulling him away from the house. “Follow me.”

 

Kanda let Gojyo pull him along for a short while before tugging his wrist free and simply trailing after him. He didn’t know what Gojyo was thinking, so he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and follow along. He just hoped they were going somewhere shady.

 

He didn’t say anything and didn’t stop until they were a good distance from the house in a shady little grouping of trees. Sitting on a trunk of a long fallen tree, he scrapped his hair back from his face and lit a cigarette. This was so not a conversation he wanted to have but he also didn’t want Kanda to think he was a huge ungrateful dick. “Look, I’m sorry about being an ass, it’s just… you can’t come here. Ever. It’s not…” he struggled to find the words “safe,” was what he ended up settling on. And it sounded lame even to him.

 

Kanda waited for Gojyo to stop speaking before sitting on the fallen tree as well. ‘Not safe, he says,’ Kanda thought. ‘It must have something to do with the rumors I’ve been ignoring.’

“So I gathered when no one would tell me how to get there,” Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

 

Gojyo grimaced. “I told you we’re not very popular in town. We both were lucky I heard the door before Mom did.”

 

“I take it she’s no Tiedoll,” Kanda said, unable to come up with anything else. What did you say to that without being rude and/or sounding like an ass?

 

“You couldn’t get more opposite.” This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. Actually he never wanted to have this conversation ever. “She’s…uh…not all there.” Understatement of the fucking century.

 

“So the rumors are true then?” Kanda asked. He froze when he realized, but it was too late to take it back now, so he’d wait for the fallout before doing anything.

 

Gojyo froze too. “Which rumors?”

 

“The ones about your family,” Kanda said, shrugging and frowning. Surely Gojyo had heard people talking. They weren’t exactly discreet about it.

 

“Like I said, which ones?” His voice took on a dangerous tone. “The ones where my dad slept around and had me? The one where my parents offed themselves when I was three and stuck me with my stepmother and Jien? Or maybe the one where my stepmother went crazy because her husband cheated on her and tried to kill me? Those rumors?” By now he was standing with fists clenched at his side. A note of hysteria cracking in his voice. “Because yeah, they’re all fucking true!”

 

Kanda didn’t know what to say. To be entirely honest, he hadn’t ever listened to the rumors. Hadn’t paid them any mind. He knew only that there were rumors, and knew only enough about them to know that they regarded Gojyo and his family. He hadn’t known. But now he did, and nothing changed. Gojyo was still Gojyo.

Remaining seated, Kanda reached out and took hold of one of Gojyo’s fists. Carefully, he tugged at Gojyo’s fingers, unfurling them one by one until he could simply hold his hand. He gave it a quick squeeze, and pretended he didn’t feel somewhat awkward about it. He wasn’t good at hugs.

“You’re still you,” Kanda finally muttered a minute or so later. “None of that changes that.”

 

Gojyo looked away when he finished his little rant, face as red as his hair. He let Kanda unfurl his fist and hold his hand. How could he say it changed nothing? How could Kanda say that when everything, when he was so fucked up? He collapsed back on the log, freeing his hand to light another cigarette.

 

Kanda sighed and laced his fingers together, propping his elbows on his knees and staring at the dirt beneath his feet. “I never put much stock in rumors,” Kanda started, he shook his head and huffed a laugh that was anything but happy. “It’s a habit I learned from Alma I suppose. Judging someone based on rumors is never good. Mostly because they’re usually wrong, but also because they don’t mean anything about the person themselves.” He sighed, fingers tightening around each other before he released them, the fingers of his right hand moving to the bracelet he wore on his left wrist. “When I was a kid, I used to hallucinate a lot. People thought I was making it up for the longest time, and that added to my horrible temper scared most everyone away. There were rumors upon rumors that I was insane. Even more that said I’d killed my parents and kept lying about the permission forms they signed for school. I wasn’t exactly popular, let’s just say that.” He leaned back, looking up at the sky and propping his hands on the tree. “Then Alma came along. I didn’t trust him for the longest time. He was pretty crazy himself, but everyone loved that creep. He completely ignored the rumors that I was crazy and that I was a murderer, and he’d bug me every day for months. I still haven’t figured out why he bothered. I made him cry so many times, little shit that I was. But he stuck around, and eventually it didn’t bug me that he was horrible at standing up for people. It didn’t bother me that even with him as my friend, I was always fighting alone. That was just how Alma was.” The clouds overhead were tall and fluffy. Maybe they would end up as a thunderstorm. The coolness of a storm would be relieving. “The rumors got worse with Alma around. Brat couldn’t keep his mouth shut about anything, so soon everyone knew that I would break things on accident a lot, and that I really did see things. The rumors went from me being a murderer and insane, to me being a murderer, insane, and pathetic. No one could make up their minds about it really, and I never really cared enough to stop them because it kept most everyone from talking to me. Except then people started making creepy dolls or drawings and leaving them places, pretending they couldn’t see them if I freaked out. The only good thing about my family’s deaths was that I got out of that hell.” He sighed, sitting forward again, elbows on his knees. He glanced at Gojyo, knowing that he’d pretty much just rambled pointlessly about nothing definite for way too long.

“I can’t judge you based on rumors, and I never will,” he said. “I’ll only ever judge you for you, as you are before me. That is why nothing has changed about what I think of you. Those things are in the past, and while they may have made you who you are, they don’t have much effect on how I see you.” He sighed. He was ranting again. The heat must be going to his head. He really did hate summer. “You’re Gojyo.”

 

Gojyo didn’t say anything, he really didn’t know what to say. Instead he wrapped an arm around Kanda’s shoulders and pulled him into a half hug,  resting his head on Kanda.

 

Kanda huffed, rolling his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. They were both fucking ridiculous. He managed to wrap his arm around Gojyo’s back so his hand was draped over Gojyo’s far shoulder, returning the hug for a moment before he let his arm drop.

 

“Dude, we’re so fucked up.” And yet, together they kicked ass. “Thanks for the key.”

 

“We could be worse,” Kanda said. “We could be in an insane asylum, wearing those hugging jacket things.”

 

Gojyo just looked at him. But then he smiled and laughed, “Yeah, that would be worse.”

  
  
  



	7. Xian Fight

Gojyo was pissed now. He was gunna fucking kill Xian. It was one thing to say shit about him, but another completely to say it about his friends Friend. You only have one. Of course, picking a fight with Xian when he had the other two morons with him wasn’t Gojyo’s smartest move, but he’d done stupider and he’d kicked all their ass before. He took another hit to the face that made him see stars, but plunged on anyway, busting his knuckles open on one of the idiot’s mouth.

 

Kanda hadn’t been looking for Gojyo. He’d been running an errand for a teacher. That didn’t stop him from seeing Gojyo out a window. The redhead seemed to be winning even though he was obviously outnumbered by Xian and his two bitch ass cronies. Kanda smirked, setting down the pile of books he was supposed to be returning to the library, opening the window to watch.

“Having fun?” he called.

 

Gojyo knocked one of them on their ass before they all looked up at Kanda. Gojyo waved before hitting one of the other idiots catching him off guard while he stared at Kanda. The fight resumed.

 

Kanda rolled his eyes, smirking. It was interesting to see Gojyo fight though. It was different from sparring with him, that was for certain. Maybe because the sparring had been for fun, or because this fight was actually serious. Kanda couldn’t say for certain either way. The redhead was pretty good though. Definitely better than his opponents.

 

He was pretty sure he had knocked out one of them. Now it was two on one. Better odds but not great. Maybe if Kanda would get his ass down here and – he got hit hard falling back on his ass when he wasn’t paying attention. He shot back up though, nailing a good kick to Xian’s side.

 

Kanda watched as Gojyo got knocked down and got back up again and sighed. He glanced down. He was technically only half a floor up because of how the school was built. Without a second though, Kanda clambered up onto the windowsill and jumped, legs bending as he landed and pushing him into a roll before too much force threatened to snap his ankles.

He got up, shaking his head to clear it slightly before running over to the fight, throwing himself into a flying side kick that landed square on the side of Xian’s crony’s head, knocking the goon down. Kanda nearly landed on said head from the follow through, stumbling a bit.

 

That just left Xian standing. “You’re one crazy motherfucker,” Gojyo said to Kanda as he blocked one of Xian’s hits. Xian couldn’t recover fast enough and Gojyo knocked him down.

“Still need you’re little bitch to come to your rescue?” Xian said as he spat out blood on the ground.

 

Kanda seethed at being called a bitch but said nothing. There was nothing he could say that might make this fuck nut back off. Of course, he didn’t have to say anything to step on his groin…

 

Xian cried out. “Dude, I told you he’d kill ya. You might wanna start apologizing,” Gojyo shrugged at Xian.

“Fuck you!” was Xian’s high pitched reply.

 

“I don’t have a spoon, how disappointing,” Kanda muttered, moving his foot so it was planted on Xian’s chest instead. “I suppose I’ll have to make due. What do you think? Would it hurt if I removed your ears?”

 

“You’re fucking crazy!” Xian squealed.

“Nah, he doesn’t need help to look stupid.” Kicking his ass and humiliating him was one thing, actually chopping off things was where Gojyo drew the line.

 

“So true,” Kanda murmured, drawing Mugen anyway. He grinned evilly. This was becoming too much of a habit, but maybe Xian would learn eventually. Quickly and easily, Kanda cut Xian’s clothes in such a way that they would only fall off when he got up. Let him think he was safe ‘til then.

“Have fun getting home, Blondie,” Kanda said, sheathing Mugen.

 

“Come on, let’s get outta here before a teacher shows up.”

 

“I still have to drop off some books at the library,” Kanda said, turning his attention back to Gojyo. The red head’s hair was messed up from fighting, his clothes rumpled and blood and dirt spotted here and there. Somehow Kanda couldn’t help but feel the look suited him. He seemed so much more vibrant like that.

 

“Heh, I’ll meet up with you later then,” he smiled, a little bit of red coating his teeth from where he got hit in the mouth himself.

 

“See you later,” Kanda said, nodding. He set off for the school at a jog. There was only half an hour before the library closed, and he had more than the books he’d been carrying when he got distracted to bring.


	8. Kiss

Looking back, Kanda couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he started liking Gojyo as more than a friend. He knew it was after he admitted that he thought of Gojyo as a friend, but he didn’t know when exactly. Was it the festival? But it already felt almost natural then too, to look at Gojyo and see beauty for more reasons than aesthetics.

He knew when he realized that he liked Gojyo as more than a friend though. That had been after the fight with Xian at the school. He had realized while he was meditating that night and he nearly destroyed his room in a fit of embarrassed fury. Luckily, Tiedoll had called him to dinner and he’d put it out of his mind.

But the thought kept creeping back in. He found himself noticing things he hadn’t before. Or hadn’t noticed he’d noticed. Things like how it was easier to smile around Gojyo. Things like when new bruises showed up, and he wished he could say something, but knew that those bruises went better unacknowledged. Things like how he leaned more into Gojyo’s usual displays of affection.

It ached, he thought, to do that. To lean closer only meant anything to him, and it ached keenly to think about it. He tried not to, but time was a bitch, and as more time passed, the more he thought about it, and the less numb he was. Maybe this was why people called it heart ache, because it definitely felt as though his heart were aching. Each half hug and draped arm brought a slight balm that only turned into a knife later. There was nothing quite like the pain of feeling lonely while standing beside someone.

 

Gojyo had slept around before. Mostly girls, but there had been at least one guy at a party or something. He wasn’t picky. But none of that had been anything like what he felt about Kanda.

He knew Kanda was a friend, a real one, but there was something else there too. Like what he felt for Jien but different. He found himself wanting to be near Kanda as much as possible. He liked making Kanda laugh and smile. He knew Kanda always had his back in a fight, something he couldn’t say before. He liked the way Kanda fit under his arm, close beside him. Kanda never asked when he’d show up randomly in the afternoon or mornings in the summer nursing a new bruise. Hell, he had even told Kanda all his shit and the kid still hung around.

Yeah, he liked Kanda. A lot. And he knew Kanda liked him, at least as a friend. And he really didn’t want to fuck up if it wasn’t more so he just continued his usual affections. Okay, maybe they were more than usual, but Kanda didn’t seem to mind.

 

Kanda sighed quietly, scuffing his feet over the dirt, making a small pile of leaves. It was a thankfully warm day, but then again, that was why Tiedoll had decided to finish up his commission. With the warm weather, he could open the windows and the smell of lacquer and varnish wouldn’t be as strong. Kanda just hoped the smell wouldn’t linger too much. It was going to get cold in a few days.

Shuffling around a bit more, Kanda made his little leaf pile larger. If he had a rake he could make a big one and sit in it. Or tackle Gojyo into it. That would be fun. A small smile came to his lips despite the pang in his chest at the thought.

 

Gojyo watched Kanda make piles of leaves. They were chilling where they had burned their notes this time last year. Lately he had been a little more open about his contact. Kanda always leaned in, not breaking it unless he had to or Gojyo did. Sometimes he noticed Kanda looking at him, not always but often enough. Gojyo figured it was safe to assume his feelings were at least a little returned. Gojyo came over by Kanda and threw an arm over Kanda, leaning on him. “Hey.”

 

“Yeah?” Kanda said, leaning back into Gojyo A) because he could and B) because it made it easier to stand without falling over.

‘You keep telling yourself that,’ a small voice whispered in the back of his head, but he ignored it and the pain it brought. If this kept up, he was going to have to stop it somehow.

 

“Um,” Gojyo lost his courage last minute, “What are you doing?” he tried instead.

 

“…Making leaf piles,” Kanda said, shuffling his feet to push a smaller one into a larger one. “It’s been years since I played in the leaves.”

 

“Ah,” Justdoitjustdoitjustdoit. “Hey Kanda?” he asked in a voice that called for attention.

 

“Hm?” Kanda said, looking up at Gojyo. He looked good, standing there. The sun made his hair shine, and the contrast of shadows on his face was interesting and eye catching. Kanda was tempted to look away, but Gojyo seemed to want his attention so he looked im straight in the eyes and forced himself not to blush.

 

Oh shit. Oh shit, Kanda’s looking at him. Fuck it. He kissed him. It was a quick kiss. Gojyo pulled back, a deep red, trying to act like everything was normal.

 

Kanda’s eyes went wide in shock when Gojyo kissed him. His chest felt like it was butterflies for a split second before the pain settled in like a punch to the gut. He’d been too obvious, and Gojyo, being the naturally affectionate and tactile person that he was, had kissed him. It hurt, and Kanda could feel his throat getting tight.

"Don't fuck with me like that! I'm not one of those girls you can screw and leave just because I have long hair!" Kanda shouted, shoving Gojyo’s shoulders and stepping back. He spun on the ball of his foot and bolted, barely pausing to grab his bag and Mugen on his way out of the clearing.

 

Whoa, what the fuck? “Hey wait! Kanda!” He ran after him. Where had that come from? He finally caught up with Kanda, “Stop, man! What the hell?” He grabbed Kanda’s arm, spinning him.

 

Kanda felt the hand on his arm pull him to a stop and spin him around. He couldn’t breathe properly past the knot in his throat and the pain in his chest because god, there was no way he was making anything better doing this, but his mind was humming with anger, trying to protect him from himself. He jerked away from Gojyo, stumbling back a step.

He’d heard Gojyo speak, but he didn’t know what he’d said, and he needed to get away. He couldn’t think right now and he just needed to get out of there, to get out of the woods and go somewhere… somewhere that he couldn’t be found or reminded of Gojyo. He could feel himself verging on panic attack territory and knew running alone wouldn’t work. The next thing he knew, his fist was flying, landing painfully against Gojyo’s jaw. The pain in his hand registered around the same time as the shocked horror, eyes going wide once more as surprised tears slipped down pale cheeks.

Shaking his head, Kanda bolted again, running faster this time. He couldn’t… he couldn’t do this now.

 

The fist was a surprise. Damn that kid had a mean right hook. It took a minute for everything to sink in. He fucked up. He fucked up really bad this time. “SHIT!” he yelled, kicking a tree next to him. Pain exploded in his foot and he toppled backward. “GOD DAMN!” Why was he such a fuck up?! Why did he do it? He ruined everything! Gojyo put his head in his hands and sat there, foot hurting like a bitch and his jaw throbbing. He could already feel the heat of the bruise forming. Why did he have to kiss him? Fuck.

Gojyo picked himself up and limped back to where his backpack was. He told himself his eyes were watering because his foot hurt. Fuck he just ruined everything. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kanda didn’t want to talk to him again. He shoved his hands in his pockets searching for a cigarette. He found Kanda’s key instead and angrily shoved it back in his pocket.

 

Despite wanting to go somewhere that didn’t remind him of Gojyo, Kanda’s feet carried him home. He ran up the stairs and threw the apartment door open, ignoring Tiedoll in the living room as he slammed the door back shut and ran to his room without taking off his shoes. He slammed the door shut, dropped his bag, tossed Mugen on the floor, and kicked his shoes off, dropping onto the floor in front of his door. He pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his head in his arms and trying to, first and foremost, get his breathing under control. It wasn’t easy. His throat was tight, and each breath was a ragged gasp that was too close to a sob for comfort.

“Yuu-kun, are you okay?” Tiedoll asked, muffled by the door. Kanda choked on a sob, curling tighter in on himself.

“I’m fine,” he managed to gasp, holding his breath until Tiedoll moved away. After that he let himself tip over so he was lying on his side, covering his head with his arms. ‘I’m so fucking stupid,’ Kanda thought. ‘Of course I was too obvious. I try to take everyone else’s heads off, but I lean into Gojyo? Like that wasn’t a dead fucking give away. Idiot.’

 

Gojyo didn’t go home for a while. He just sat there smoking until he got cold and then he sat some more. Gods, he was so stupid. He probably misread all of what Kanda was doing. He bet he didn’t even like him like that. And now he fucked everything up. What was he going to do now? Maybe with any luck they could go back to being friends, like none of this happened. Damn. And he made the kid cry too. He rubbed his bruising jaw, deciding he should probably head home. Anything Mom could do wouldn’t make him feel nearly as awful as he did right now.

 

By dinner time, Kanda just felt raw. He wasn’t crying anymore, and his breathing was even, but it was a near thing. He felt like he was standing on a cliff’s edge, teetering in the wind, and just about to fall. His mind wasn’t as quiet as his body though, racing and torturing him with everything that he’d done today and in the past. He couldn’t believe he’d actually punched Gojyo.

Tiedoll came to fetch him then, sliding the door open quietly and using similarly quiet words and gentle touches to pull him up off the floor and out into the kitchen. Kanda didn’t say anything when he saw a bowl of soba sitting at the table, sitting to eat it in silence. For once, Tiedoll was quiet too.

That night his mind wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t let him sleep, even though he felt physically and emotionally wrung out. He should have been calmer about it. He shouldn’t have hit Gojyo. He should have stayed to talk. But it had hurt. It had hurt so much, and he wanted it to stop, except he’d only made it worse.

He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to forget for a few hours, but it was all he could think about. He buried his face in his pillow for a moment before getting up to pace. It made him dizzy, pacing back and forth, but it quieted his mind slightly so he didn’t stop. He just wanted the world to stop. Maybe then he could fix this.

 

Gojyo slipped into the house unnoticed and went to his room. He dropped his backpack and kicked off his shoes and flopped face first on the bed. Jien would be working late tonight anyway. Having gone through most of his pack earlier, he didn’t feel like smoking for once. He took Kanda’s key from his pocket and looked at the side of Kanda and him for a while. His mind was blank, but not the good kind of blank. It was that blank you get when you realize you can’t do anything to remedy a mistake. He curled up, key in hand and welcomed the numbness of sleep.

 

Kanda spent most of the night alternating between pacing and tossing and turning. He finally just passed out around two, but he was extremely tired and generally depressed when Tiedoll shook him awake at six. Tiedoll still said nothing, but the worry was written plainly on his face, and it only made Kanda feel worse.

Going to school was fantastically horrid. He was tired, and nervous, and he really hoped that they could both just forget anything had happened and go back to how they were before, but he knew that would never happen because, damn, he’d punched Gojyo in the face.

Kanda sat in his seat resignedly, pillowing his head on his arms. He still didn’t know how to deal with any of it, especially since he’d thrown a fit. Asking for an explanation would just be too damn uncomfortable.

 

Gojyo slid into class late, not the first time, but his tardiness wasn’t as often this year since he hung out with Kanda all the time now. Or he did… He sat in his usual spot next to Kanda, but didn’t know if he should say anything. He figured Kanda was still upset with him and stayed quiet.

 

Kanda glanced at Gojyo out of the corner of his eye when the redhead came in late. A bruise had bloomed brightly on his jaw and Kanda looked away, fists clenching self-consciously. He needed to apologize for that, but he didn’t know how without bringing up the rest of yesterday’s mess that he really didn’t want to talk about yet.

 

The class dragged on but finally they were let go. Gojyo wanted to say something to Kanda but he didn’t know what to say. Sorry? Was he sorry? Not for the kiss, no. But for what happened after, yeah. Maybe he should just start with a hello to gage Kanda’s mood. “Thought class never end,” he said, attempting conversation.

 

Kanda kept his head on his arms, chin propped against them for most of the class. It was hard to concentrate though, and he kept blinking for a few seconds longer than normal. He tried to stay awake. He really didn’t want to get in trouble on top of everything else, but in the end, he conked out ten minutes before class ended. He didn’t even notice class end, but he thought he heard Gojyo say something and stirred for a moment before nodding off again. Later. He would apologize later.

 

Gojyo realized Kanda was asleep and since their next class was a down the hall he tried to wake him. “Kanda, class is over, come on.” He shook his arm a little but broke contact quicker than he normally would.

 

Kanda stirred at the hand on his arm, blinking his eyes open blearily. He noticed the next class was starting to file in as the last of his last class trickled out, and glanced over to see who had woken him. It was Gojyo of course and he pushed himself up groaning.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Thanks for waking me up.”

 

“No problem,” he said starting to grab his stuff to leave. He hesitated for a moment before saying, “About yesterday…I didn’t…I’m sorry.”

 

Kanda blinked in surprise, his brain trying to catch up to the conversation. When he figured it out he looked away, gathering his own stuff. “I’m sorry too,” he said.

 

Gojyo nodded. “I don’t know if this means anything now, but I wasn’t fucking with you,” he said quietly before starting for the door.

 

Kanda froze. ‘Shit fuck,’ he thought, hand clenching around Mugen. ‘And now I know I fucked up. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck… someone punch me…’

The bell ringing startled Kanda and he cursed, hurrying to class. ‘Great. Just fucking great. Now what am I supposed to do?’

 

The first class of the day set the pace for the whole day. It was long and dragged on and on. Gojyo even considered cutting out of his last class early. Everything just kinda sucked.

 

Thankfully, Kanda didn’t fall asleep in any more classes. Unfortunately, that didn’t mean he paid any attention, too busy trying to come up with a way to apologize for yesterday properly and fix the awkwardness. The plan was slow forming, and every time he got past the second step, he scrapped it because it was so god damn stupid. He was ready to bang his head against his desk.

‘It’s just a god damn apology,’ Kanda thought. ‘It shouldn’t be this hard. Why is it this hard anyway? Oh yeah, because I like him… fuck… I’m screwed…’

 

He and Kanda didn’t really speak much over the next few days. At least on Gojyo’s part, he didn’t know what to say. They’d apologized but it was still pretty awkward. Gojyo was hesitant to return to his usual level of affection, not because his feelings had changed, not at all. The problem actually was that he still had feelings for Kanda and he was worried Kanda wouldn’t want him to. So he didn’t.

 

Kanda was starting to get anxious. He knew the longer he dragged this idiocy on, the harder it was going to be to apologize. He couldn’t do it though. He and Gojyo had stopped hanging out outside of school, and every time he tried to reach out to Gojyo and drag him off like he used to, a wave of guilt would stay his hand and he’d make awkward aborted gestures. It was pathetic, and thinking about it made him grit his teeth. He didn’t even know how he was going to apologize yet either.

 

A full week passed and Friday rolled around, finally. He and Kanda were still kinda dancing around each other and Gojyo just felt really low. He tried to perk up and pretend like nothing was wrong but it just felt fake. He tried joking around but it wasn’t the same and really he just felt like crap.

 

By Friday, Kanda was literally ready to rip his hair out. He had no idea how he was going to apologize, or how he was going to drag Gojyo somewhere so he could do it because, wow he was an idiot. And, of course, he just had to make one of his stupid, guilt ridden, aborted gestures right as Gojyo turned to look. No, that didn’t look entirely stupid. Fuck.

 

He caught Kanda reaching out for him out of the corner of his eye. “What’cha doing?”

 

“Nothing,” Kanda muttered, looking away, because wow… Maybe if Gojyo got sick of his bullshit and punched him he’d feel better. Maybe he should just punch himself, because he was beyond sick of his own bullshit. Yup, Fridays were wonderful…

 

“’Kay,” Gojyo said unconvinced. This was turning out to be one of the longest weeks of his life. It was like he suddenly didn’t know how to talk to Kanda. This never happened, not even when they were awkward assigned partners. When the last bell rang, Gojyo wasn’t sure if it was a relief or something more foreboding.

 

When the final bell rang, Kanda nearly sighed in relief. Nearly, because spending the weekend not randomly hanging out with Gojyo was going to be boring as fuck. He packed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing Mugen and heading for the door. He tossed a quick, “Have a nice weekend” over his shoulder before leaving. Maybe he could come up with a proper plan to apologize and execute it on Monday.

 

Most of the afternoon after school was uneventful. It sucked though because he usually hung out with Kanda and instead he was wandering aimlessly through some of the back trails around the house. When it started to get dark, he headed back home. This was going to be a really shitty weekend if he didn’t find something to do because Jien had taken up more shifts with Gojyo always over Kanda’s. It would be a weekend home with Mom and that was never fun.

After getting home, he hung around in his room for a few hours before he got hungry and headed to the kitchen. He hadn’t seen Mom all day and that made him a little edgy because he wasn’t sure where she was. He opened up a can of noodles and turned the stove on to heat them up. He made two bowls, just incase she was around and was hungry. He didn’t know why he did this, he guessed maybe some sort of peace offering when he was stuck with her. He was about half way through his bowl when she wandered into the kitchen. He stilled as she drifted by the table to where he had set her bowl. “Hey Mom, thought you might want something to eat,” he said in a small voice, like talking to a startled animal. She didn’t reply but she did sit, eyeing the bowl. There were several long minutes of tense silence before she began to eat. Gojyo let go of the breath he didn’t realize he held. There were very rare moments when the two of them could co-exist in the same room; apparently this was one of them. The both finished their bowls in peace. It wasn’t until Gojyo had started cleaning the dishes that things took a turn for the worse.

“Where’s Jien?” he heard behind him. Words that always turned his blood cold, because no matter what he answered he was wrong.

“He’s at work, Mom. He’s working late again.”

“He’s never home anymore.”

“Jien just picked up more hours,” he turned to set down the dish he’d been drying to pick up another.

“You drove him away, didn’t you?” In the three seconds Gojyo had turned to pick up another dish, she had appeared right behind him. He jumped, dropping the dish, shattering it on the floor. “You clumsy boy!” his mother shrieked as the backhanded Gojyo. He stumbled back, trying to get out of her way. Gojyo may have been tall, but he was still growing into all of his limbs, leaving him less coordinated that he would have liked. And even though he had several inches on his stepmother, she was by no means a tiny woman, very easily able to send him sprawling. He ducked in time to dodge her next blow, but the third caught him on the eyebrow. He tried to run to the kitchen door but his pocket got caught on the cabinet corner, tripping him up. She was on him in seconds. He had long since realized that fight back only served to make her angrier and he curled up instead.

“Please, Mom! Stop!” But he knew that was useless. He tried to block her oncoming blows and managed to push her off him enough to scramble out of the kitchen, but she followed, catching him by the pant leg and he hit the ground hard. There was a brief struggle and he escaped again, with a few scratches and tried to reach the front door as his bedroom was too far away. He almost made it when she caught up again, using his momentum to slam him into the wall face first. He tore her off him and fumbled for the doorknob, finally getting out. He slammed the door behind him and just booked it. He could taste blood in his mouth and he was pretty sure his nose was bleeding but that hardly mattered. It wasn’t until he was standing in front of Kandas front door that he realized where he had run to. He leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath. He wiped his face on the back of his hand. Yup, he was bleeding. He took the key out of his pocket, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be welcome right now.

 

Kanda looked up from where he was bowed over his desk, writing out various possibilities for Monday. He was sure he’d heard someone running up the stairs, and since Tiedoll was already sleeping and most definitely not running around outside it had to be someone else.

Climbing to his feet warily, Kanda grabbed Mugen and headed for the door. He hesitated with his hand on the door knob before shaking his head. He was being stupid. Half sliding into a stance, Kanda opened the door. Even in the dark he could see that it was Gojyo and he relaxed his stance, reaching out to turn on the light.

“I’ll go get the first aid kit,” he said, turning on his heel and heading for the bathroom, leaving the door open behind him.

 

He hesitated a moment before entering and closing the door behind him. He hadn’t been wearing any shoes earlier when he ran here, so he followed Kanda.

 

Kanda flicked on the lights in the bathroom and crouched to scrounge through the cabinets below the sink. He came up with the first aid kit fairly easily, setting it on the counter and leaning Mugen against the wall by the door. He turned to Gojyo, only slightly surprised that the redhead had followed him.

“Sit,” he said before opening the kit. It was well stocked with Band-Aids, antiseptics, cotton balls, fabric tape, gauze, bandages, and a bunch of other medical paraphernalia.

 

Gojyo sat on edge of the tub. “Sorry about showing up out of the blue,” he mumbled.

 

“It’s fine,” Kanda said, shaking his head. “We gave you a key for a reason. The door is always open.”

He looked Gojyo over, trying to judge how hurt Gojyo was. There were obvious scratches on his arms, and his shirt had seen better days around his shoulders, so there were probably cuts there. And of course, broken nose, and his feet had taken a beating from his running around without shoes. Kanda sighed quietly and set to work, cleaning the scratches and taping on some gauze to the worst of them. The rest were shallow enough that they could be left open to the air without too much worry of bleeding all over the place. They’d already started scabbing over anyhow.

After cleaning up Gojyo’s feet, he wrapped them in bandages so they wouldn’t get dirty again. Foot wounds were the biggest pain to deal with, but judging by the way Gojyo’d shown up, shoes had been the last thing on his mind.

“I don’t really know what to do for your nose,” Kanda said. “Sorry.”

 

Besides a hiss every now and again when the antiseptic stung the open cuts, the basic clean up was silent, but for the first time in a while, it wasn’t awkward. “There’s really not much you can do, I hit the wall straight on. I just need something clean up and stop the blood.”

 

“It will probably be less painful if you do that part yourself,” Kanda said. “I’ll go find you a shirt that’s in one piece.”

Out of a habit he nearly forgot he used to have, Kanda bowed before leaving, taking Mugen with him. He dug out one of the old shirts Gojyo had borrowed the time Jien had dumped him there before clearing his plans off his desk and setting up the futons. He propped Mugen against the wall by his futon before heading back to the bathroom, shirt in hand.

“Here,” he said. “Your futon is set up when you’re ready.”

He retreated again, stopping by the living room briefly to turn the light out and make sure the door was locked before returning to his room. He hated to think it, but maybe this would help him apologize and they could go back to normal.

 

Gojyo’s heart sunk a little when Kanda bowed. They were back to being formal. Strangers. He cleaned off his nose carefully. It was already swelling a little and it hurt a lot. When Kanda came back with a shirt he stripped the other one carefully slipped the other over his head. He walked out a few minutes later. “Can I have some ice?” Gojyo was surprised how quiet his voice sounded.

 

“Wha-? Oh, yeah,” Kanda said, nodding. “Sorry, ‘guess I should have thought of that.” He got up. “Be right back.”

Kanda went to the kitchen, finding a quart sized ziplock bag. He filled it half full with ice, added a bit of cold tap water and a bit of salt, zipping it closed and shaking it. It was a trick Tiedoll had taught him to make it colder and make it last longer.

He brought the bag back to his room. “Here,” he said, handing it over to Gojyo before sitting on his futon.

 

“Thanks,” he said sitting on his own futon and placing the ice on his face. “You know, I got through an entire meal with her before…this,” he said gesturing to everything.

 

“Maybe she’s mellowing out a bit,” Kanda suggested, but he didn’t really believe it. He couldn’t guess why, but that didn’t mean he didn’t hope what he’d said was true. Gojyo deserved a proper family.

 

“Heh, mellowing. Yeah, maybe.” He didn’t mean to sound bitter but it was kinda hard not to with a broken nose. Slower he could believe, but mellowing, not a chance. “Did I wake you up?”

 

“No,” Kanda said, shaking his head. “I was reading.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. He had been reading over what he’d written when Gojyo showed up, but Gojyo didn’t need to know about his stupid plans. “You weren’t very loud, either.”

 

“To be honest, I just kinda ended up here. I didn’t know where I was running to.” He readjusted the ice and mumbled, “I didn’t know if you’d let me in.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Kanda asked. “I know things are all weird, but you’re always welcome here.” He looked away, picking at a loose string on his futon blanket. He’d barely decided to go for it when the words slipped out. “I’m sorry for that day. I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

 

“Nah man, it’s cool. I just thought… you know, we both, but if you’re not, if you don’t, it’s cool.”

 

“I…” Kanda started, but he couldn’t say it. It had been hard enough to apologize, but to admit that he actually liked Gojyo aloud? Just no. Not tonight anyway. “We should go to sleep.”

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. Well that settled that. No wonder it hadn’t been well received. Now he felt like a huge idiot. He lay down, keeping the ice on his face.

 

Kanda turned the light off and laid down himself, curling up under his blanket, his back to Gojyo. Sleep, however, refused to come easy. Honestly, he thought that apologizing might help, but he just felt more conflicted. He wasn’t even sure why, all things considered. Gojyo had, repeatedly, confirmed that he had feelings for Kanda, and yet Kanda couldn’t bring himself to admit he returned those feelings. And he couldn’t figure out why. Was he scared? But that didn’t seem right. Or was it that he was nervous? Well that wasn’t too far off, but with confirmation already there, such nerves should have faded by now.  He groaned silently and rolled onto his back. Brilliant

 

Gojyo’s face hurt. When the lights went out it helped the forming headache but really, the ice could only do so much. He was starting to feel everything, including his feet. Tomorrow he was gunna be sore. He’d just deal with it in the morning. Right now he was too tired to care. He was also a little bummed out about being rejected, but really, what had he been expecting?

 

Kanda lay there for upwards of half an hour, just staring blankly at the ceiling. He knew Gojyo was sleeping because his breathing had evened out at the beginning of said half hour. Technically he could get up and just abandon the prospect of sleeping all together. He was getting better at pulling all-nighters.

With a quiet sigh, Kanda rolled on his side so he could look at Gojyo through the dark. After a moment’s hesitation, Kanda sat up and shuffled off of his futon, moving to lie on the edge of Gojyo’s futon. He pulled the blanket tighter around him, and curled up against the redhead. It was warmer there, and Kanda felt himself falling asleep easier. It didn’t much matter. He’d wake before Gojyo, and he could be gone before the other woke. He never had to know.

 

At some point in the night Gojyo felt warmth appear by his side. He curled into it.

When Gojyo awoke the next morning there were three things he noticed. First, the ice had melted and slipped off his nose, which unfortunately was what woke him up. Second, there was a warm presence next to him that he had wrapped his arms around in the middle of the night. Third, that warmth was Kanda. Gojyo let go, beet red, but as he started to roll away he realized Kanda was asleep on one of his arms, so he was stuck, arm completely asleep. He lay on his back starting at the celing considering his options.

 

It was cold. Kanda grumbled, stirring slightly. He could feel warmth not too far away and shuffled closer, cuddling up to it and nuzzling his head into the shoulder he found beneath his head, throwing an arm over the torso he’d curled against so it couldn’t escape again, inadvertently pulling his blanket over the other as well. He was fast asleep before he even realized what he was doing, mumbling happily in his sleep.

 

Just when Gojyo was about to decide to try and pull his arm out, Kanda snuggled up closer to him. Gojyo turned as red as his hair and made a strangled noise in the base of his throat. He was really trapped now but at least if Kanda woke up it would be him around Gojyo not the other way around. Not that Gojyo had a problem with that but after getting rejected last night he wasn’t sure how Kanda would take it if he woke up wrapped in Gojyo’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Kanda stirred at dawn, curling closer to the warmth beside him. He cracked an eye open and saw familiar red hair. Pushing himself up slowly, Kanda blinked down at Gojyo, trying to remember why he was curled up next to him. Oh yeah, last night…

Sighing, Kanda made to slip away, pulling the blanket up over Gojyo as he moved so that maybe the temperature change wouldn’t be so noticeable. He saw the melted bag of ice and sighed again. He’d need to make up a new one, probably.

 

There was a sudden lack of warmth, and Gojyo rolled over to keep it, finding that he could in fact roll again. He curled up in the warm spot still asleep.

 

Kanda froze when Gojyo moved, but when the other proved to be still asleep, Kanda breathed a sigh of relief. He snagged the melted bag and slipped from the room, making sure to grab Mugen on his way. He put the melted bag in the freezer, making up a fresh bag with fresh ice. ‘Yes, because stale ice is a thing,’ Kanda thought, rolling his eyes at himself.

Kanda dropped by his room for a moment to drop off the ice before heading out for his morning run and training session.

 

It was a little bit later when Gojyo woke up again, his nose killing him. He sat up, looking around. Kanda wasn’t in the room anymore, probably already starting his day. Gojyo couldn’t say he wasn’t a little bit happy that Kanda had gone because he didn’t want to be awake when Kanda woke up practically on top of him. Not that Gojyo didn’t kinda like it… He noticed new ice placed near him. It was still pretty cold so Kanda must have just left. Taking it up and holding it to his face, Gojyo headed out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. His nose was purple and a swollen. Sexy. The scratches didn’t look too bad though. Placing the ice back on his face, Gojyo headed to the kitchen to see if Tiedoll was up to let him know he was here.

 

Tiedoll, who had gotten up eight minutes after Kanda did, was in the kitchen when Gojyo arrived. He beamed upon seeing the red haired teen. “Good morning, Gojyo,” he greeted. “What would you like for breakfast? Yuu-kun is still out training, but we don’t have to wait. He won’t mind.”

 

“Um… I’m good with anything,” he said taking a seat at the table. The ice felt wonderfully cool on his nose.

 

“Always so modest,” Tiedoll said, chuckling. “I was thinking Belgian waffles. Sound good?”

 

Gojyo had no idea what a waffle was but Tiedoll always made great food so it didn’t really matter. “Sure,” he shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Tiedoll hummed happily as he scooped ice cream onto the waffles. He arranged fresh cut strawberries around the still warm pastry. “Here you go,” he said, sliding the warm plate across the table. “We have syrup if you’d like some.”

“Why does it smell like a candy factory in here?” Kanda’s sharp voice said from the living room.

“You’re back early,” Tiedoll said, smiling as Kanda came through to the kitchen. His cheeks were pink, as were his ears, but his lips were paler than normal.

“It was cold,” Kanda said, shrugging.

“Would you like some?” Tiedoll asked, moving to push his own plate across the table.

“You know I hate sweets,” Kanda muttered, moving over to the fridge. He pulled out the onigiri he’d made from last night’s leftover rice, sitting next to Gojyo. Tiedoll shrugged and pulled his plate back towards him, digging into his Belgian waffle.

“You’re missing out on something good,” he said. Kanda scoffed.

“To each his own.”

 

Gojyo set the ice aside when Tiedoll set down the plate of what looked like dessert. He dug in as Kanda sat down. “Yeah, this is good,” he said, stabbing one of the strawberries.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Tiedoll said, smiling. Kanda glanced at Gojyo out of the corner of his eye before ducking his head and digging into his onigiri.

 

When not eating waffles, Gojyo didn’t say much. He wasn’t really sure what to say to Kanda because he didn’t know exactly where they stood anymore. He just wanted to go back to being friends and pretend like all this crap didn’t happen, but it did and now he didn’t know what to do about it.

 

After breakfast Kanda moved out to the living room, flopping down on the couch. “Does your brother know where you are?” he asked when Gojyo exited the kitchen, not entirely sure whether Gojyo was going to stay in the living room or move back to Kanda’s room.

 

“No, he wasn’t back yet when I left,” he said, sitting in the armchair across from the couch. He had the ice back on his nose.

 

“How’s your nose?” Kanda asked, pulling his feet up onto the couch and his knees to his chest. Things were getting more awkward instead of less. He’d fucked something up again along the way, he just needed to figure out what.

‘Shit, did he wake up?’ Kanda thought, hugging his knees. ‘I was practically on top of him… crap.’

 

“It hurts, but I’ve had worse.” This was so awkward. What should he say? “So…” he didn’t have anywhere he was going with that.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kanda said, not looking at Gojyo. Of course, there were a million things he was apologizing for, but he couldn’t get himself to spit them out because the list was too damn long and embarrassing and he couldn’t say it. He wanted to, sort of, and he owed Gojyo that much at least. But he didn’t know where to start or what to say and he just ended up silent, pressing his lips against his knee so he wouldn’t have to talk. Maybe he should start with last night. It was his most recent fuck up after all.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Kanda mumbled against his knees. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Kanda’s apology startled Gojyo. “What’re you sorry for?” Was he apologizing for sleeping on him? ‘Wait, shit, did he wake up when I was asleep on him?’  “You didn’t do anythin’.”

 

“Didn’t do anything?” Kanda said, lifting his head in confusion. “I was lying on top of you. Along with every other fuck up I’ve pulled in the past month.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Gojyo said sheepishly. “To be fair, I kinda fell asleep on you too though. Though about the past month, look I’m sorry I made everything awkward. It’s not your fault. I shoulda known you wouldn’t be interested.”

 

“No,” Kanda said. “It’s not your fault. Damn it… I’m not, not interested.” Kanda sighed, resting his chin atop his knees. “I just… suck at words…”

 

“Wait, what?” Not not interested? Like interested? “So then you…? We both…? But you said last night…?” Did that mean Kanda liked him back?

 

“I never said anything either way last night,” Kanda muttered. Which was yet another fuck up, in hind sight. “I’m sorry.”

 

“So wait, are you or not then?” He had to know. “Because shit man,” Because he didn’t want to hope there might be a chance. He’d rather just get it over with now.

 

“I am,” Kanda said, ducking his face against his knees again. “Like I said, bad at words.” This didn’t feel like it was getting any less awkward.

 

Gojyo sat back in the chair, relief flooding through him. For once, something went right. “So I didn’t fuck everything up?”

 

“Nope, pretty sure that was my doing,” Kanda said, slumping slightly. Now if only he could figure out why he still felt like he was fucking things up still…

 

“What? No,” Gojyo sat up to look at Kanda. Shit, the kid looked miserable. “Hey,” he said getting up and moving next to Kanda. He placed his ice on the table. “We’re cool, right?”

 

“Cool as that bag of ice,” Kanda said.

 

“Okay,” he smiled. “So then can I...” his stomach fluttered a little, “um… can I kiss you and not get hit this time?”

 

Kanda froze for a second, staring at Gojyo. He hesitated. Yes, he wanted to say yes, nod even, but he felt like such a fucking idiot. That first kiss that had started all the bull shit because he freaked out, well, he didn’t want to freak out again, and he didn’t know that he wouldn’t.

“I… um… yeah,” Kanda mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

“I don’t want make you if you don’t wanna,” Gojyo said at Kanda’s hesitance.

 

“I…”

He glanced at Gojyo nervously, sitting up a bit. He hesitated for a moment making a slight and aborted movement before uttering a mental ‘Fuck it’ and unfolding himself, leaning over and kissing Gojyo.

 

It took Gojyo all of three seconds to respond to Kanda’s kiss. He rested a hand lightly on Kanda’s arm and went for a more serious kiss.

 

Kanda kissed back for a moment before pulling away, blushing bright red. He buried his face into Gojyo’s shoulder in hopes that Gojyo hadn’t seen him blushing. Then again, he probably had. Fuck.

 

Gojyo wrapped his arms around Kanda resting his head on Kanda’s.

 

Tiedoll was whistling as he exited the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Kanda and Gojyo on the couch. He chuckled and Kanda jumped, pulling away from Gojyo blushing and glaring.

“Ah, young love,” Tiedoll said.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kanda snapped. “Fucking hell.”

“Don’t deny it,” Tiedoll said, smiling.

 

Gojyo had jumped back too when he heard Tiedoll enter, blushing. “Damn,” he said reaching for the ice to hide behind it.

 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Tiedoll said, going back to whistling and disappearing into his studio.

“He is so embarrassing,” Kanda groaned.

 

“He’s cool with it?”

 

“He’s god damn Antarctica cool with it,” Kanda muttered. “I’m sure you noticed the painting on your key.”

 

“Yeah, I just know some people…aren’t.”

 

“Most people aren’t,” Kanda agreed. “Tiedoll is… weird like that. Then again, he’s been convinced I was gay since he met me, so…”

 

“So does that mean… we are... you know?” Gojyo said, floundering for words.

 

“What? Gay? A thing?” Kanda asked before shrugging. “I don’t know. If you want, I guess.”

 

“I mean, I don’t know! I’ve never done this before!” Okay, not the relationship part… “If you don’t wanna…” Gojyo shut his mouth before he could say anything else stupid sounding.

 

“I’ve never done this either,” Kanda said. “Hell, I’d never kissed anyone before a week ago.” He sighed, slumping over to lean against Gojyo somewhat. “I don’t know what being a thing entails…”

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s just like this but with more hand holding, but to be honest, you’re asking the wrong guy.”

 

“Hand holding huh?” Kanda said, looking down at his hands.

 

“Only if you want to, I guess. God damn, I don’t know.”

 

“I don’t know either,” Kanda said, but he slipped his hand into Gojyo’s all the same, lacing their fingers together. It felt weird and unfamiliar, but not wrong.

 

Gojyo smiled when Kanda’s fingers interlocked with his. He leaned back against Kanda. Maybe this could work after all.

 

 


	9. Snowball Fight

The snow was just over the top of Gojyo’s boots as he trekked over to Kanda’s. School had been cancelled due to the tons of snow they got the night before. Gojyo knocked on Kanda’s door.

 

Kanda had been curled up on the couch in a sweater with a book when a knock came at the door. ‘Who the hell is out and about on a day like today?’ Kanda thought, tossing a bookmark into his book and dropping it on the table as he unfolded from his seat on the couch, thick woolen socks making no noise against the floor as he walked to the door. He pulled it open and blinked when he saw Gojyo on the other side.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” Kanda said, stepping aside to let Gojyo in.

 

“Hello to you too. Grab your boots and come out here,” he said with his huge lopsided grin.

 

“You’re kidding right?” Kanda said, raising an eyebrow. “It’s freezing out there.”

 

“Meh, it’s not too bad,” Gojyo himself was only in his usual hoodie.

 

“Uh-huh,” Kanda said, scoffing. “I’ll believe you when your cheeks aren’t pink when you show up.” Despite his complaining and general fussing, Kanda found his boots and pulled them on before scrounging up two hats, one with ear flaps and tassels, and one that was just a normal winter hat.

“Take your pick,” he said, offering both to Gojyo.

 

Gojyo took the one with earflaps because why not. “Come on!”

 

“What are we even doing?” Kanda asked, pulling his hat down over his ears as best he could before following Gojyo outside, closing the door behind him.

 

Gojyo waited until Kanda was entirely outside before hitting him square in the chest with a snowball.

 

“Oi!” Kanda yelped. “The hell?! I’ll get you for that!”

Grinning, Kanda stooped to make a snowball of his own, chucking it at Gojyo before running off down the street.

 

The snow ball went wide but Gojyo was already making another as he ran after Kanda and toss it at him.

 

Kanda felt the snow ball hit him in the back as he tripped over the curb hidden under the snow and fell. He rolled onto his back, making a quick snowball and throwing it at Gojyo, hitting him in the shoulder. Giving a cheering laugh at his success, Kanda made another snowball and scrambled to his feet, running off again, and cutting down an alley.

 

Gojyo didn’t feel the cold of the snowball as he raced after Kanda. He made another and followed after Kanda into the alley.

 

Kanda waited until Gojyo turned into the alley and threw the snowball at him, hitting him in the face. “Oh shit! Sorry!” he said, jogging back over.

 

“Aw, you suck!” he said as he threw his own snowball caching Kanda in the arm.

 

“I know,” Kanda said, smirking and pulling Gojyo down by the front of his sweatshirt so he could wipe the snow off his face. He pressed a quick peck to Gojyo’s lips before letting him go and running off again. “Catch me if you can and make me pay for it, why don’t you!”

 

Gojyo paused and smiled before darting after Kanda, “Oh you know it!” When he caught up with Kanda, grabbing his arm and dragging both into a snow bank.

 

“Ack! It’s cold!” Kanda yelped, rolling onto Gojyo in an attempt to get out of the snow, his hat falling off in the process. He tucked it into his back pocket, not bothering to put it back on. “You are evil.”

 

“Nope,” Gojyo said pushing him back down and stealing a quick kiss before getting up and laughing as he ran down the street.

 

“Gah!” Kanda exclaimed before jumping up and chasing after him. “I’ll get you!” He paused just long enough to grab a fistful of snow, lobbing it at Gojyo.

 

It hit him right between the shoulder blades. “AH! I’ve been hit! What happened to your shitty aim!” He grabbed a fistful of snow it threw it at Kanda.

 

“Those were rings!” Kanda shouted back, trying to duck the snowball and getting it right in the top of his head. “It’s a different sort of aim!”

 

Gojyo laughed as Kanda’s hair was now blanketed in snow. “Oh yeah? Well you’re still terrible at dodging snowballs,” it was a weak come back and he knew it but he threw a snowball just for emphasis.

 

“Only because they’re not knives,” Kanda shot back, grinning as he scooped up some more snow, crushing it into a snowball. He picked up his pace as much as he could considering the snow.

 

Gojyo ran picking up another snowball to get ready. He saw Kanda getting closer but his boot got stuck in the snow and came off. He fell backwards with the momentum and trying to keep his now bootless foot out of the snow.

 

“Ack! Shit!” Kanda said, slipping as he tried to stop and falling half on top of Gojyo. “Oof… Are you okay?”

 

“Well my foot’s a little cold, but I’m warm with you on top of me,” he grinned devilishly.

 

“Ha,” Kanda said. He pushed himself up, and sat in the snow. He reached down and pulled Gojyo’s boot out of the snow, smacking the excess snow off of it before half-assedly pulling it onto Gojyo’s foot.

 

“Mm, thanks,” he said. When the boot was back on he sat up. “Fuck it’s cold.”

 

“Yeah,” Kanda said. “Come on. Let’s go get something warm to drink.” He climbed to his feet and offered Gojyo a hand.

 

Gojyo took the hand and stood. He was shivering and wet from the snowballs and falling in the snow. “Race you there?”

 

“Race you there,” Kanda agreed, grinning. He was wet and shivering too, but it felt worth it. He set off running for the apartment.

 

“Hey! I never said go!” he called running after Kanda.

 

“Catch me if you can!” Kanda called back, grinning.

 

“Oh you’re asking for it now!” He sped up to catch Kanda and managed to do so just before the door where he wrapped his arms around him in a hug and turning him around before bolting up the stairs.

 

“Oi!” Kanda yelped, spinning on the ball of his foot and racing after Gojyo. He wanted to yell something about cheating just on instinct, but the fact that he had started before ‘go’ kept him silent… or as silent as you could be running up a staircase in snow boots.

 

Gojyo reached the door first. “Ha! I win!”

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Kanda said laughing as he came to the landing. “Come on. Let’s get warmed up before we get sick.”

 

Gojyo slung an arm on Kanda, leaning on him. “Yeah, that would suck.”

 

“Tea or hot chocolate?” Kanda asked, pushing the door open.

 

“Hot chocolate,” Gojyo answer as he let go of Kanda to take off his boots and strip out of the now wet hoodie.

 

“Hot chocolate it is,” Kanda said, pulling off his own boots and his wet sweater.

“Oi! Tiedoll! Where’d you hide the hot chocolate?” Kanda shouted as he moved towards the kitchen.

“It’s three cabinets left of the tea,” Tiedoll called back.

“’Kay!”

“Come on,” Kanda said, disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Gojyo padded after him, his t-shirt wet where the snowballs hit him and the bottom where he sat in the snow.

 

Kanda hummed to himself as he dug through the cabinet for the hot chocolate. “Do you make yours with milk or water?” Kanda asked as he came up with a box of Swiss Miss hot chocolate.

 

“You can make it with milk?”

 

“Yeah,” Kanda said. He pulled a gallon of milk out of the fridge and filled two mugs. He put them in the microwave setting it for two minutes. “Can you pull these out when they’re done? I’m gonna go find us some dry clothes.”

 

“’Kay,” Gojyo rested his hands on the countertop watching the hot chocolate intensely.

 

“Thanks,” Kanda said, bumping his shoulder against Gojyo before leaving the room. He hurried to his room, quickly stripping off his wet clothes and pulling on new, warmer ones. After that he dug through the box of Marie’s old clothes, coming up with a pair of thick sweat pants, a long sleeve t-shirt, and a zip up hoodie. He returned to the kitchen quickly.

“Here are some dry clothes,” he said, lying them on the table near Gojyo. “I can probably find some socks if you want.”

 

“Meh, I don’t need ‘em, but thanks,” he said as the microwave binged. He handed one of the mugs to Kanda. He took a small sip. “Hot! Watch out,” he said as he burned the tip of his tongue and set down the mug.

 

“Yeah, it’s hot,” Kanda said, taking the mug from Gojyo and then stealing the one Gojyo kept for himself. “Go change. I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said smiling and grabbing the clothes off the table as he left the room to change.

 

Kanda found a spoon and stirred his own hot chocolate after setting Gojyo’s down. He scooped some up with the spoon, blowing on it until it was cool enough to drink before sticking it in his mouth. He hummed contemplatively before scrounging up some vanilla extract and adding it to his.

 

Gojyo came back a few minutes later, redressed and much warmer. He came up behind Kanda and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Kanda’s shoulder.

 

“Hmm,” Kanda said, leaning his head against Gojyo’s. “That was fun. Thank you.”

 

“That’s what snow days are for. Beats being cooped up and bored,” he said as he let go to pick up his hot chocolate. “Think it’s cool enough yet?”

 

“I doubt it,” Kanda said, drinking more of his off his spoon. “But it should be soon if it’s not.” After a moment’s hesitation he ditched his spoon in the sink. “Come on, the couch will be comfier than these chairs.”

 

Gojyo followed Kanda, warming his cold fingers on his mug. He took a sip. It wasn’t as hot but still pretty hot. He set it down on the coffee table when he sat on the couch.

 

Kanda curled himself up on the couch, cupping his own cup between both of his hands. After a moment, he pulled the blanket on the back of the couch into his lap, holding up a corner to Gojyo.

 

Gojyo scooted closer and took the corner. He crossed his legs so that his freezing toes would be under the blanket.

 

Kanda leaned against Gojyo’s side, sipping his hot chocolate.

 

Gojyo rested an arm around Kanda pulling him closer.

 

“Warm enough?” Kanda asked, resting his head on Gojyo’s shoulder.

 

“Mm, you?”

 

“So eloquent,” Kanda muttered, smiling. “Yes, I’m warm enough.” He shifted the blanket, draping it more evenly across both their laps.

 

“Good,” Gojyo said, planting a kiss on Kanda’s temple.

 

“I’ve never been in a snowball fight before,” Kanda admitted.

 

“Really? Jien and I used to have all the time when we were younger. ‘Cept he always got me and I always missed.”

 

“Alma used to try, but… well, the family business was a strict one,” Kanda said. “It sounds like you had a good relationship with your brother, at least.”

 

“Yeah, but the bastard used to steal my pocket money when I was younger.”

 

“Sounds like family,” Kanda said, huffing out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, he’s still an ass sometimes, but he’s there when it counts.”

 

“Just be glad you’re not a girl,” Kanda said, shaking his head. “I know from experience that apparently we’re really annoying.”

 

Gojyo had forgotten Kanda had sister. “I’m sure you were a pretty good big brother.”

 

“You are the only one who thinks that,” Kanda said.

 

“I doubt that,” he said more quietly wrapping his other arm around Kanda.

 

“Nah, I was a little shit,” Kanda said, leaning into the hug and hugging back. “Little siblings are a pain in the ass… sometimes quite literally.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s our job,” and he could say from experience there was no one they looked up to more than their older siblings.

 

“I don’t think that biting is what you mean by that,” Kanda said, laughing.

 

“Ehhhh, no not realy.”

 

Kanda snorted in amusement. “She was a feisty little brat,” Kanda said.

 

“Sounds like a hot ticket.”

 

“She probably would have been,” Kanda said, smiling. “She already had all the guys her age at the dojo bowing at her feet. Tou-san’s little princess. She could kick my ass easy as pie, but she hated to compete so she never got a rank.” He smirked.

 

“Damn, that’s impressive,” Gojyo said, a little in awe.

 

“You probably would have liked her,” Kanda said. “And she you. I would not have escaped unscathed.”

 

“I’m sure we would have ganged up on you in a snowball fight at least.”

 

“Heh. So true. Except she wouldn’t do you much good. Her aim was worse than mine.”

 

“Damn, ah well.”


	10. Abduction

Kanda groaned when he woke up. Something wasn’t right, and it wasn’t just the pain blooming in the back of his skull. Pistol whipped. A feeling that he had hoped he would never feel again, and one he had hoped he wouldn’t necessarily recognize should he experience it. But the something that wasn’t right was the also all too familiar feeling of being tied to a chair.

“Fuck,” he muttered, blinking his eyes open. They appeared to be in an abandoned warehouse, or maybe a factory. He couldn’t really tell as it was rather empty but for the chair that was sitting five feet away with Gojyo tied to it. “Double fuck.”

He lifted his head, groaning, and looked around. For now, whoever had taken them wasn’t present. He didn’t know how long that would last. “Gojyo,” he hissed. “Gojyo, wake up.”

 

Gojyo heard Kanda calling his name and started to come to. What the hell happened and why did his head hurt? Did Mom get the better of him this time? No wait; he was tied to a chair. That was new. He opened his eyes to a warehouse and Kanda also tied to a chair “Dude, where the fuck are we?” he groaned.

 

“I have no idea,” Kanda said, testing his bonds. They were well done, and he hissed in irritation. Of course they were. He didn’t have to think much on it, he knew who had taken them. The ripped state of his shirt and the bandages beneath was evidence enough. Tiedoll was an idiot for bringing him back to this god forsaken country.

“Tch, if only I had a knife,” Kanda muttered.

“Oh, I don’t think we’ll be letting you have one of those,” A voice said from behind Kanda. He tensed, trying to twist around to see who had spoken. A glimpse of expensive black and red silk and a tail of long black hair were all he could see.

“You bastard,” Kanda snarled. “You’re only after me. Why did you take us both?”

“We know you’re harder to break,” the man said.

“You’ve done it before,” Kanda snapped.

“You were already broken then,” the man returned.

“And you think the scars make me stronger?” Kanda hissed. “You do not touch my friends. You do not. When I get out of here I will kill you. I will kill every last one of you.”

 

“Um, I don’t know what’s going on here but, uh, what the fuck is going on?” Gojyo asked, straining against his bonds.

 

“You’re our key,” the man said. “Our key to breaking our feisty little swordsman over here.”

“Leave him alone,” Kanda snapped, glaring as the man moved across the room to stand beside Gojyo. The man ran a long fingered hand down the back of Gojyo’s head before fisting it in his hair and yanking. Kanda snarled, tugging at his bonds.

“So protective,” the man crooned. “And yet you’re just as helpless as the first time. Remember that little girl we took? So like your sister. You were begging.”

 

“Fuck you! Don’t fucking touch me!” He snarled through gritted teeth.

 

The man just laughed, patting Gojyo on the cheek and moving to stand by Kanda, crouching down so he was closer to eye level. “You’ll answer us this time, or a tattoo isn’t the only mark we’ll leave,” the man said. With a twitch of his fingers two other men entered the vast emptiness of the warehouse, moving to stand on either side of Gojyo.

“I don’t know the answers you’re looking for,” Kanda snapped. “I didn’t know then and I don’t know now. Why do you think that’s changed?”

“You know,” the man said, twisting on the balls of his feet to look at Gojyo. “And if you don’t speak, we’ll mess up your boy toy.”

“He’s not my boy toy,” Kanda snarled.

“So you’re his?” the man teased. Kanda hissed at him but said nothing. “I guess you don’t care if we break him then.”

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Kanda snapped.

 

Gojyo really didn’t like this guy and he really didn’t like where this was going. He kept his mouth shut this time though, knowing his smart mouth won’t do them any favors.

 

“So you do care,” the man said. “More than you cared for that little girl.” Kanda saw him twitch his fingers a split second before a fist collided with Gojyo’s cheek.

“Oi!” Kanda shouted. “I don’t know anything and beating him up isn’t going to magically make me know whatever it is you’re looking for!”

 

Gojyo’s head snapped to the side. That hurt, but he slammed his poker face into place. “Wow that was a shitty punch, I know eight year olds that hit harder than you.”

 

“Your boyfriend’s got a smart mouth on him,” the man said. “Its’ gonna get him a lot more hurt than that little love tap.”

“What do you want?” Kanda snarled, glaring. “I don’t know anything.”

“Of course you know,” the man crooned. “You were there. Your training means you know.”

“I was where?” Kanda snapped.

Another twitch of the man’s fingers and two punches landed. Another across Gojyo’s face and the second to his stomach.

 

Any smart retort Gojyo would have made was forced from his mind as pain rolled through him.  He leaned against his bonds trying to curl up. “You fuckin’ bastard,” he gritted out.

 

“I was where?!” Kanda yelled. “God damn it! I can’t tell you anything if you don’t tell me what I’m supposed to be remembering!”

“Now, now, we’ll get to that, but this is a lot more fun,” the man said. “And it will make you more talkative. I can tell, it’s working already.” Another punch, this one powerful enough to knock someone out, landed on Gojyo’s temple.

 

Annnnd he was out.

 

“Hmm, too bad,” the man said. “I guess we’ll just have to work on you for a while.” The man stood up and Kanda saw his fingers twitch before two more men appeared by his sides. The man grinned, pulling out a decorative fan and snapping it open.

Kanda glared but refused to speak. He had no idea what was going on and he wasn’t saying a god damn thing until he knew Gojyo was at least something that resembled okay. It seemed like the fan was another signal though because the next second he felt an all too familiar bite against his arm. He groaned but said nothing and the man just grinned.

The next five minutes was a dance of pain, long shallow cuts drawn along arms, legs, and torso. One even dallied up onto his cheek. By the end, the man was frowning.

“It seems this pain is one you are too familiar with,” the man said. “Wake his boyfriend. I have plans tonight.”

 

It was cold and it was wet. Gojyo started back into consciousness when he was suddenly doused with water. His head hurt where he had been knocked out. He shook the water out of his eyes but regretted it when it felt like he rattled his brain. That’s when he saw Kanda, “Shit, Kanda!”

 

“I’m fine,” Kanda snapped. “They’re just scratches.”

“Just scratches, he says,” the man said, laughing. “How would you like it if we turned the knife on your pretty friend? Or, we could do something  worse than that.”

“He’s got nothing to do with it,” Kanda snarled, yanking on his bonds again. The blood trickling down his arms was making the ropes slippery, but it was also causing them to swell and he cursed mentally. He’d never be able to get the knots undone at this rate. “What do you want?”

“Mostly? To see you scream again,” the man said. “But I would love to get some answers from you too before I use you up and kill you.”

“You’ll find that to be a lot harder than you were bargaining for,” Kanda hissed. “Better cancel your plans.”

“Oh, I can wait,” the man said. “I have weeks before anyone finds us here, and by then I can destroy your little friend, and you.”

 

“You’re a sick fuck,” Gojyo growled.

 

“And you’re a dirty little slut,” the man said, rounding on Gojyo and snapping his fan closed, drawing it down Gojyo’s cheek. “I’m sure you would be a lot of fun.”

 

“Ugh, get off me ya dirty freak. You’re just upset no one with eyes would wanna bang your ugly mug.”

 

“Feisty, I like you,” the man said. He turned to the goons standing on either side of Gojyo’s chair. “You have one minute, starting now. Pound him real good for me, won’t you boys?”

 

“Aw, fuck,” Gojyo said just before the first fist collided with his face. The next minute was probably one of the most painful beat downs he’d ever experienced. When it was over he was bleeding, certain something was probably either broken or fractured, and one of his eyes was swelling shut. Fuck… but he grinned anyway with blood staining his teeth, “That’s it? My mom hits harder than these guys.”

 

“And I’m sure she’s gorgeous,” the boss man said. He rounded on Kanda. “Now, would you like it if we kept this up? Or we could switch. You look so good in purple and purple is clashing with his hair. Blood, on the other hand, seems to compliment it nicely.”

 

Gojyo spat a nice glob of blood at the boss man.

 

“Cute,” the boss said, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping off his face. “Now, how about you tell me everything that happened.”

“You abducted us and started beating on him and cutting on me,” Kanda said.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” the boss said. “You were there. I remember your pretty little face. So innocent back then, but you could still take a cutting.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kanda snapped. “You haven’t told me what you want me to remember!”

“A location,” the boss said.

 

“Look asshole, if he doesn’t know, he doesn’t fucking know. So why don’t you take you’re brainless apes over there and fuck off!” Gojyo was getting real tired of this shit.

 

The boss glared over his shoulder. “Because this is part of his payment. He’s ours. Has been for years,” the boss said. “Information isn’t all we want from him, so sit back and watch, because this time, I want to hear you beg. Beg us to stop.”

One man standing next to Kanda slipped on brass knuckles and the other pulled out a wicked looking knife. A punch landed on Kanda’s jaw the same time the knife sank into his thigh and he screamed. The boss grinned cruelly, sitting on the arm of Gojyo’s chair.

“Do you want us to stop now, or do you think he can handle more?” the boss asked, slinging an arm around Gojyo’s shoulders. “Because the second that knife touches his torso he’s dead. You know that, right?”

 

“You’re out of your god damn fucking mind! So fucking help me when I get out of this chair I’m going fucking rip you to pieces!”

 

“He’s mine,” Kanda snarled, jerking against his bonds. Another punch landed, knocking his head to the side and he glared.

“No, I’m afraid you’re mistaken,” the boss said. “You are mine, and I’ll own you until you die and then some.”

“I will skin you,” Kanda hissed.

“Big words for a boy who can’t walk,” the boss said.

 

Gojyo pulled again at the ropes starting to rub his wrist raw. “I dunno Kanda, you might have to fight me first over who gets to take out this pile of garbage.”

 

“Maybe another day,” Kanda said. He jerked against his bonds and there was a series of cracks that echoed through the near-silent warehouse, followed by a muffled groan. The boss sat up a bit straighter, frowning.

There wasn’t much time for anyone to react after that because Kanda slipped his broken hand through the rope around his wrist, grabbing the knife with his broken hand. He bit down on a scream, wrenching the knife from his thigh and slicing through the ropes binding his chest. He turned and plunged it into its owner’s gut.

Pulling it free, Kanda stabbed his other “torturer” before cutting his ankles loose and throwing the knife at the boss. It landed in his shoulder and the boss screamed, pulling a truly cruel grin to Kanda’s bloody face. “I told you I would kill you if you touched him.”

He lunged across the space between them, stealing a knife from one of the other goons, returning it in his neck. The last guy turned tail and ran, to which Kanda plucked the nine millimeter glock from the back of the man he’d just killed’s pants, shooting the running man until the glock stopped firing and the man fell on his face.

“You’re the last one left,” Kanda said, turning his attention back to the boss. “How would you like me to end you?”

“We own you,” the boss hissed. Kanda reached down with his good hand, twisting the knife before pulling it free and cutting Gojyo loose.

“Not anymore,” Kanda snarled.

 

“Damn.”

 

“Come on,” Kanda said, hooking his arm around Gojyo more in an effort to keep himself standing than anything, though being close to Gojyo was helping him calm down slightly.

 

“Here,” Gojyo said, sliding an arm under Kanda’s arms to hold him up. “Think you can walk?”

 

“If I don’t think about it,” Kanda said, leaning against Gojyo. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. Let’s get us out of here, yeah?” Gojyo took a step then stopped. “Do you know how to get out of here?”

 

“No clue,” Kanda said, stopping to lift another knife off one of his torturers. “We walk, and figure it out when we get there.”

 

“’Kay.” It didn’t take them too long to find one of the unloading doors that lead out into the back of the warehouse. From there the problem was locating the nearest payphone to call an ambulance. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Kanda was having a rough time. “How you holding up?”

 

“Hurt less a minute ago,” Kanda muttered. “What about you? You took a beating too.” He reached up with his unbroken hand, he brushing Gojyo’s hair out of his face, examining the bruises, swelling, and gashes. “How’s your head?”

 

“Meh, definitely had worse,” he said, brushing it off. “I can still see straight so it’s better than the time Jien brought me over.” Besides, he was far more worried about Kanda. “Lemme know if you need to stop because I can run ahead and find a phone instead of dragging you all the way over.”

 

“If I stop, I’m not moving again for a while,” Kanda said. “Let’s just keep walking. I’ll be fine.” Well, he hoped he’d be fine, because honestly, the world was starting to swim a bit. And not in a concussion sort of way.

 

After a little bit more Gojyo started to be seriously concerned about Kanda. “Dude, you look like hell. Hold on okay?” He got Kanda on an awkward piggyback. “I’m really glad you’re shorter than me right now.”

 

“I’m glad you’re not too hurt,” Kanda mumbled, wrapping his arms loosely around Gojyo’s shoulders, doing his best to hold himself up but not succeeding very well.

 

This was bad. This was very bad. Thankfully they came to the end of the street where a phone sat under a streetlight. “Oh thank the fucking gods,” Gojyo breathed. “Hang in there, ‘kay?” He said as he crossed the street and gently let Kanda off his back.

 

“’m not goin’ anywhere,” Kanda muttered. Once he’d been let down, he started patting down his pockets. “I think I have change.”

 

“I got change,” he said pulling out a dollar fifty in quarters. “What’s Tiedoll’s number?”

 

Kanda frowned for a moment before mumbling out the numbers, He shifted slightly, pushing himself up a bit. “I don’t know what we’re gonna tell him though.”

 

“Heh, that makes two of us.” Gojyo dialed the numbers and waited with the dial tone. Please pick up!

 

* * *

 

Tiedoll was in the kitchen working on a concept for yet another commission when the phone started ringing. It was an odd hour to be getting a phone call, though probably not that odd. He set down his charcoal and picked up the phone, cradling it between his ear and his shoulder as he wiped his hands off.

“Hello?”

 

“Tiedoll, you gotta come get us.”

 

“Come get you? Who is this?” Tiedoll asked, taking the phone in hand and switching ears, frowning.

 

“It’s Gojyo. Look some shit went down, Kanda’s bleeding a lot, and I dunno what to do, so if could come get us that would be great.”

 

“Where are you?’ Tiedoll said, moving back to the table and grabbing a scrap of paper and his charcoal. “And if Yuu-kun is bleeding, why not call 911 or something?”

 

“Well, we ran into some yakuza and I figured the police might be a bad idea. We’re under the street light at North and Park Street.”

 

“I’ll be there, ten minutes tops,” Tiedoll said. He didn’t wait for a response, hanging up and heading out. He barely remembered to lock the door.

The drive over took about eight minutes and true to Gojyo’s word, they were at a phone booth under a street lamp. And Yuu-kun did look to be in rather horrible shape. “Are you boys okay?” Tiedoll asked.

 

“That depends on what you think is okay,” Gojyo said, having gone back to holding Kanda up.

 

“Alive is at the beginning of that definition,” Tiedoll said, getting out to open the back door for them. “Come on, you both need a hospital.”

 

“Come on, man,” he said helping Kanda into the back of the car.

 

Kanda shuffled carefully into the back of the car, slumping against the seats. Tiedoll hurried back to the driver’s door, climbing in. The second Gojyo closed the door he headed off for the small hospital in town.

“After you’ve both been patched up, I want an explanation,” Tiedoll said.

“Whatever,” Kanda muttered.

 

Gojyo slipped a hand into Kanda’s and gave it a small squeeze.

 

Kanda gave a squeeze back letting himself slump over against Gojyo. He let his eyes close, and hoped the ride wouldn’t take too long because he was fairly certain he was going to pass out.

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get to the hospital and Tiedoll was somewhat concerned. Well, more than somewhat, but Yuu-kun hated when he fussed so he’d wait.

“Come on,” Tiedoll said. “Before you both pass out in the back seat and I have to carry you inside.”

“’m not passing out,” Kanda mumbled, forcing his eyes open to glare at the back of Tiedoll’s head.

 

“I’m good. Still might have to carry him inside though.” He was only half joking.

 

“Well then,” Tiedoll said. “We’d best hurry.”

He got out quickly and opened the back door, helping Gojyo help Kanda out. He slung one of Kanda’s arms over his shoulders and headed for the hospital entrance. “We need a doctor here,” Tiedoll called, shoving through the doors.

 

The next few minutes were a whirlwind. As soon as Tiedoll got the nurses’ attention it was like they all swarmed over at once. Kanda was whisked away from Gojyo’s sight as he was directed to another area where they cleaned him up and gave him some painkillers. He exaggerated when he said he was good, because really he hurt a lot and felt like hell, but Kanda had been his main priority.

 

When Kanda woke up he felt dozy in a way that suggested anesthetics. He squinted his eyes open to find glaring white hospital lights and groaned. Of course he’d ended up in a hospital. They weren’t going to let him out for a long while. Like a week, probably.

“Damn,” Kanda groaned, relaxing back against his bed. Everything hurt dully.

 

“Hey, look who’s back in the land of the living,” Gojyo said with barely contained relief when he heard Kanda start to wake up.

 

I didn’t know I died,” Kanda grumbled, turning his head towards the sound of Gojyo’s voice and cracking his eyes open. He reached out towards him slightly. “What about you? How’s your head?”

 

“Nothing serious. Not even a concussion this time.” Considering one of his eyes was still swollen shut and he was a mass of black and blue, it could have been a hell of a lot worse. “But how are you feelin’?”

 

“Like I got cut on by a bunch of bastards and stabbed in the leg,” Kanda said. “Are we in trouble for that?”

 

“I dunno, I’m really not sure what was going on so I told Tiedoll you’d explain. He just left to go get a soda so if you want to pretend to sleep, I’ll cover for you.”

 

“He knows when I’m faking,” Kanda grumbled, closing his eyes again.

“Indeed I do,” Tiedoll said, reentering the room. “Now that you’re awake, care to explain what happened?”

“Not too sure myself,” Kanda said. “We were abducted by my yakuza buddies from six years ago. They wanted information, and to make me beg.” He slung an arm over his eyes. “I killed them all when I got loose.”

“You killed them,” Tiedoll said.

“All five of them,” Kanda said.

 

“To be fair, I think they were going to kill us anyway.”

 

“Then you’re not in any legal trouble,” Tiedoll said. “They can’t charge you on self-defense.”

“I’m not telling anyone else,” Kanda said.

“There’s evidence you were there,” Tiedoll said. “The cops will show up eventually.”

 

“Great.” Gojyo really just wanted to sleep until all of this blew over, or for the next ten years, whichever came first.

 

“Now you know why I don’t have any friends,” Kanda said with a slight huff and an even slighter smirk.

 

“What does that make me, a side dish?” Gojyo smirked back. “Nah, it’d take a lot more than them to scare me off.”

 

“At least they won’t be coming back,” Kanda said, and Tiedoll flicked him on the forehead.

“You killed five people, don’t be so happy about it,” he chided, but he was smiling.

“You make it sound like it’s a common occurrence,” Kanda grumbled, rubbing at his forehead with his unbroken hand.


	11. Nightmares

They let Kanda go the next day and after letting Jien know he was all right – more or less- he crashed at Kanda’s, something Jien agreed on since Gojyo looked and felt like death warmed over. The first night he was so tired he slept like a log. The second night was less peaceful.

Gojyo opened his door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, which was weird because he thought he fell asleep at Kanda, but whatever. Walking through his kitchen, he found himself in a larger open space. It seemed familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He heard something off to his left and he spun to look at it. Nothing was there. Weird. Unease grew in Gojyo’s chest. Turning back he came face to face with his mother. He stumbled back into a chair that hadn’t been there before. She had rope and slipped behind him, tying him to the chair. Gojyo struggled but it was no use; he was securely tied. The person who came around front again wasn’t his mother but the ass from the warehouse. He cupped Gojyo’s cheek and Gojyo flinched away in disgust. The man tutted, “That will never do. Think of your little friend.” Kanda was tied to a chair again; head lolled forward, bleeding and not moving. Gojyo tried to call out, but his words seemed to stick in his throat, choking him. He struggled in the chair again, only managing to knock himself over. Kanda seemed like he was getting farther away and Gojyo struggled harder trying to call out. Soon he was alone in the warehouse, trapped and panicked in the dark, still struggling to get free.

 

Kanda stirred when he heard Gojyo move in his sleep. Figuring it was a normal shift, Kanda was about to fall asleep when Gojyo moved again. Frowning and still half asleep, Kanda rolled onto his side to look at Gojyo. They’d shared a room enough times for Kanda to know that Gojyo didn’t move that frequently unless he was awake.

“Gojyo?” he hissed. When he got no response he pushed himself up slowly, biting down on a groan. “Gojyo, you awake?”

Still receiving no response, Kanda frowned. Gojyo moved again, rolling over so his back was to Kanda. Kanda grumbled to himself, knowing that if Gojyo didn’t stop moving around, he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep.

“Oi!” he snapped in a whisper, reaching out and shaking Gojyo’s shoulder.

When Gojyo showed no sign of waking, and moved again Kanda felt a spark of irritation and snatched his pillow, slapping it down on Gojyo’s shoulder. “Would you wake up already? Jesus…”

 

That woke him up. He started awake, frozen now that he was awake, drawing in a deep shaky breath. It took him a minute to realize he was in Kanda’s room and not tied to a chair in some empty space. He rolled onto his back. “Hey.”

 

“Don’t you hey me,” Kanda grumbled. “You were squirming more than a worm on hot pavement. Are you okay?”

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. The echoes of his dream were starting to fade, but he was still shaking off his fight or flight response.

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kanda muttered, slumping back down so he was sprawled across the floor. It wasn’t very comfortable, but it wasn’t uncomfortable either.

 

“I woke you up though right?” he asked sitting up.

 

“I’m not exactly a heavy sleeper,” Kanda said. What could he say to that, honestly? Yeah, he’d woken up, but it wasn’t exactly Gojyo’s fault. And telling him that he always woke up when Gojyo moved wasn’t exactly going to help. Well, neither was what he’d already said, but that had felt the safest at the time.

 

Gojyo moved over and lay down next to Kanda. He was just short of touching. “Can I?” It had only been a few days and Gojyo didn’t wanna cause any pain by pulling him close and never letting go.

 

“Do as you please,” Kanda mumbled, shuffling a bit closer and flopping. At least they were touching now.

 

Gojyo scooted closer and carefully wrapped his arms around Kanda, holding him close.

 

Kanda hummed contently, shifting a bit until he was comfortable, his arm slung over Gojyo’s side. “Warm,” he murmured, burying his face in Gojyo’s shoulder.

 

Gojyo smiled and drifted back into a more peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

It had been five days since Gojyo’s nightmare. Really, that was the only logical explanation he could come up with to explain that night’s events. Five days since the nightmare and a full week since the abduction and Kanda was beginning to think he was going to get away lucky this time.

Gojyo was over again and it was reassuring. Reassuring enough that Kanda fell asleep without any hesitation even though an incoming cold front had had the broken bones in his hand aching all day. Maybe he should have known. It started raining as he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kanda blinked his eyes open and found himself standing in the warehouse again. The chairs were still there, ropes lying on the ground around them. Memories flickered at the edges or his vision like they were being played on an old projector. He watched as the yakuza goons cut on him and beat on Gojyo.

When he looked down, his woods were open again, and then he heard gun shots and pain ripped through his back, the one place they hadn’t touched. Stumbling forward, Kanda landed on his knees. It hurt. A lot. But he wasn’t dying. He wasn’t dying…

A hand fisted in his hair, jerking his head back and Kanda saw the face of the boss. That bastard. His neck was a ragged mess from when Kanda had slashed his throat but he was so very obviously alive despite the blood trickling down and the fact that Kanda could see the cartilage of his trachea.

“You’re dead,” Kanda grit out.

“No sweetheart,” the boss said. “We’re not.”

Kanda felt hands on him then, tugging and pulling and ripping his clothes. They pinned him down against the blood soaked concrete, their blood mixing with his. Then they flipped him over, onto his hands and knees, and a hand was fisted in his hair again while someone pried his mouth open. He struggled, screaming and fighting, but it wasn’t working and he knew what was coming.

 

Gojyo didn’t know what woke him up. He shifted to get comfortable again when he looked over at Kanda who was clearly in the throws of a bad dream. It’s not that he moved or said anything but Gojyo could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the rapid movement of his eyes under his eyelids. He rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. “Hey, man. Wake up.”

When Kanda didn’t wake, Gojyo shook his shoulder firmly. “Kanda, wake up.”

 

Kanda jerked awake, sitting up fast and choking on air. Panting, he pulled his knees up and slumped against them, running both hands through his hair repeatedly to get rid of the feeling that someone was gripping it.

 

Gojyo sat up next to Kanda but didn’t touch him, giving him space. “Hey, you ok?”

 

Kanda startled at the sound of Gojyo’s voice, head snapping to look at the older teen, eyes wide. It took another second for his brain to register what Gojyo had said before he nodded vigorously. “I-I’m fine,” managed to say, calming slightly. He closed his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest. “It was just a dream. Just a dream.” He trailed off and opened his eyes, shaking his head. He couldn’t close his eyes yet. The dream just picked up again every time even though he wasn’t asleep.

 

The look of shock and terror on Kanda’s face pulled at Gojyo’s heart. He moved closer, resting a hand on Kanda’s shoulder. “You’re safe, okay?” All he wanted to do was pull Kanda close, but he wasn’t sure if Kanda wanted a hug right now.

 

Kanda leaned into the hand on his shoulder slightly and nodded. He was safe. He knew he was safe. He was inside, at home, and the door was locked. It didn’t stop the dream from plucking at the edges of his consciousness though, and he found himself pulling away from Gojyo to grab Mugen. Once he had the sword clutched tightly in his unbroken hand he moved to sit next to Gojyo, leaning against him slightly.

“They’re dead, right?” he asked.

 

Gojyo stopped himself from brushing it off with humor. “Yeah, they are,” he said wrapping an arm around Kanda’s shoulders.

 

Kanda slumped against Gojyo’s side. “Good,” he muttered, keeping up a mantra of ‘they’re dead’ inside his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Meh, nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“So you say,” Kanda said. He sighed, sitting up a bit. “Sorry, we should get back to sleep.”

 

“Hey,” Gojyo said trying to get Kanda’s attention. “We’ll be all right, okay?”

 

Kanda stared at Gojyo for a short moment, scanning his face in the dark. He couldn’t see details well, but he could see them well enough. He nodded. “We’ll be all right,” he agreed, before leaning over and kissing Gojyo on the cheek. “Thank you, for waking me up.”

 

“No problem. Didn’t look like it was much fun.” He lay down, “come ’ere you.”

 

“It wasn’t,” Kanda agreed, setting Mugen down within reaching distance and lying down beside Gojyo, curling up against him.

 

Gojyo kissed the top of his head as he wrapped his arms around Kanda, closing his eyes.

 

Kanda hummed quietly, wrapping an arm around Gojyo and closing his eyes. Wrapped up in Gojyo’s warmth, the dream lost its hold and the remainder of Kanda’s sleep was dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an RP between us and since our other fics are currently…uh…in progress (read: being rebooted) we decided we need to post something.
> 
> Also, let's play spot the reference! There are a few throughout the chapters.


End file.
